


Superior

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Banter, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Body Appreciation, Butt Plugs, Canes, Choking, Choking Fantasy (Real Choking Later), Cock Rings, Control, Cuckolding, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Frottage, Gory Fluff Smut, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Nosy Detective Connor, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pain, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rimming During Anal, Sadism, Scarification, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Subspace, Switching, Taxis, Teasing, Thirium, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voyeurism, Whipping, blowjob, cum swapping, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Nines finds himself wanting dominance not only over his partner Detective Reed but also his predecessor RK800. Nines needs to show his prototype his rightful place... on their knees beside his human awaiting their superiors orders...hisorders.





	1. Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> There's some mild, short lived dub-con in this chapter (and next) but it'll be discussed between Nines and Connor down the line (as in, around 14-15 installments down the line) but it will brought up again.

"Hey, Nines."

A voice comes from behind RK900 and he turns to see his predecessor, RK800 lifting himself up to sit on the counter side. Nines notes the lack of formal clothing and instead his colleague is wearing a pair of worn steel capped boots, loose blue jeans and gray sweater three sizes larger than required for one of his build... Although it would be the correct size for Lieutenant Anderson.

"Good evening, Connor." Nine replies in greeting before returning his attention back to the coffee machine in front of him and clicks it off, reaching for the sugar packets and milk portions piled in a small ceramic bowl off the side.

"We just got back from a stakeout on Daniel Jarrows, he's in the holding cells now... I don't think he'll be questioned until the morning though." 

A stakeout, that explains the clothing. "Are there delays in processing?"

There's a dry laugh behind him. "No, Jarrows hit me with a wrench. I think Hank is planning on leaving him there over night."

"...That is greatly inefficient, it would be more productive to take him to interrogation now." 

"I think Hank is also not in the right frame of mind to speak to Jarrows at the moment..." Comes a sheepish reply and Nines blinks slowly. 

Such typical behavior from RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson... And his predecessor should refrain from addressing the Lieutenant by their first name at work... Even if they are copulating, it's unprofessional.

"I shall interview him in the morning." 

"We can still do it Nines, it's j-"

"It would be preferable if there are no more delays in the process, I shall interview him at eight. You may use the viewing room during this time if you are available."

"I-... Okay... Thank you Nines"

RK900 gives a small dip of his head - acknowledgement - and pours the last milk portion into Detective Reed's coffee before stirring. There's a small huff from the side and Nines looks back over toward Connor, who's rubbing a hand into his upper arm and frowning.

Nine tilts his head a fraction and without asking permission, starts running a scan across RK800. It reveals minor damage - a dent - in his brachium plating inflicted within the last 12 hours... Likely dealt by the blow from Jarrows. It's superficial in nature but Nines can understand it may be causing Connor some displeasure, the indentation continues to his dermis.

RK900 continues running the scan, taking notice of the small insignificant damages to Connor's chassis, specifically his wrists and thighs. They correspond to the marks Nines frequently leaves on his human... A portion of them anyways. He moves the scan downwards and detects an obstruction from within one of RK800's components. Nines pushes his scan deeper, moving past Connors plastic and silicone exterior to his inner hardware. He finds the culprit and feels a small twitch at the corner of his lips. 

Nines doesn't have to run a search on the foreign object inside his colleagues body, he knows it well having purchased an identical device for Gavin five days ago... Although Connor's seems to be the next size up being an inch wider in circumference and an extra half inch in depth penetration. 

Truthfully he had not expected this of RK800, he seemed too... For lack of better terms 'vanilla', a term Nines has come to learn does not describe himself or Gavin to any degree. Since the beginning of their relationship BDSM had played a heavy role in any sexual activities they engaged in. Gavin is particularly fond of being restrained, beaten and choked... Nines took just as much pleasure providing it to him, something about the sounds he could rip free from of his partner and the pleasant purple marks left behind on his humans fragile flesh appealed to him.

As of late they had begun adventuring out of their usual bedroom activities and Nines had presented Gavin with a buttplug for him to contain during their less strenuous work hours. Nines of course has no need for a remote, he can link himself directly to the device and control it wirelessly. Gavin had reached climax far too early on the first day of use and since then Nines had fitted his partner with a cockring to avoid a repeat of events. He likes the look of it on his human, leather hugging into his swollen member and the inevitable pleading for release that would be sure to follow was the sweetest music to his audio processors. He would deny him at first, watching Gavin slowly break apart until RK900 felt he had earned his orgasm.

But RK800... he is not like Gavin or Nines, why would he have the marks of bondage round his wrists. The microscopic scratches to his thigh plating that were clearly made by a flogger and what would drive this seemingly simple android to come into the precinct - and possibly a stakeout - with a buttplug lodged inside his anal cavity. Nines finds himself with a multitude of questions, all he could ask Connor now if he so wished... But an idea is forming in the back of his mind and letting the RK800 know of his discoveries would ruin them.

His processors are quicker than his predecessor's and Nines is satisfied to see Connor has not taken notice of his scans. The android is really quite clueless... _Why does he find that slightly appealing on some level...?_. 

Nines disables his scan before picking Gavin's coffee off the side and Connor glances back over his shoulder with a smile. "Talk to you later Nines." Then turns back around to finish preparing his own human's coffee.

"That will be likely, your desk is across the office and you tend to be quite talkative." Nines walks back to his chair, placing the drink down beside Gavin's terminal. 

"About fucking time..." Gavin grumbles, head propped up on his arm and takes a cautious sip, the humans nose wrinkling in discomfort as he no doubt burns his tongue on the scalding liquid.

"You're fucking welcome." Nines pulls the chair forward and places a hand on his terminal, checking known criminals in their database against ongoing cases. He's already completed his assignments for the day and this will help pass the time in a more productive manner, it's also something he doesn't have to commit a lot of processing power to which will be useful considering his plans. 

"What took you so long anyways?" 

Nines keeps his eyes on the terminal, manually reading through a case that seemed linked to a possible suspect. "Connor was informing me of his stakeout with Lieutenant Anderson, it was... Successful" 

"Good for them, I've been stuck in here all goddamn week." 

Nines ignores the complaint. "We shall be holding an interrogation of their suspect Daniel Jarrows tomorrow morning at eight"

"Why the hell are we doing it? Shouldn't Anderson and his plastic pet being doing it? and why at eight in the fucking morning?"

Nine looks up from his terminal. "I requested to take the interview to avoid any further delays in the process. Yes they should, but I believe it will be more effective if I perform it myself and it shall be at eight because there is a possibility such an early interrogation will be unexpected and will give us the upper hand on Mr Jarrows."

Gavin rolls his eyes and pushes himself back in the chair. "Whatever... I wanna get out of here, I'm not a fucking desk jockey."

Nines leans forward across said desk, the corner of his eye giving a slight involuntary twitch as he accesses the remote controls on his human's toy. Gavin's eyes widen and his body tenses, pushing out a huff of air. 

"If you weren't here we wouldn't be able to play our games Detective Reed." Nines reminds him quietly, holding eye contact with Gavin. His plug has 12 settings and Nines only has it set to level 3 but it's enough to be a constant reminder to his human. RK900 could control it manually if he wanted to, push past it's limitations and set a personalized oscillation, but this will do for now.

"Fucking... Not now... Anderson's back" Gavin growls under his breath. Nines can see his temperature rising. 

"That shouldn't be a problem provided you maintain your composure Detective." 

"Asshole, what if I need to get up?" Gavin's eyes flick south and Nines shrugs. 

"I would try your best to think of an excuse to avoid such a situation, your cock ring won't help matters either."

"For fucks sake... You gotta be fucking kidding me, that old pricks gonna find out and I'm never gonna live this shit down." Gavin curses, his voice hitching on the last word. _Setting 4_. He glares at Nines. 

"You are talking too loud, if you wish to avoid drawing attention to yourself I would advise you to continue working." Nines looks back down at his terminal leaving setting 4 to run it's course, a low vibration raising in intensity every 10 seconds for the duration of 2 seconds and out the corner of his eye he watches time tick past by the stiffening in Gavin's posture.

An air current moves past and Nines watches Connor walk past before pushing himself up sit up on the Lieutenants desk, legs swaying. RK900 finds himself wondering how deeply Connor feels his plug at that moment, legs ungrounded and all of his weight pushing down... Is he doing this with purpose? Can he feel it rocking back and forth with each kick of his legs? Is it pleasurable? ...Painful? Could his predecessor also be a masochist much like Nines' human counterpart. 

Nines finds the idea more than appealing and an image presents itself in his mind... RK800 and Detective Reed on their knees, in their rightful place awaiting their superiors orders. _His orders._

Nines notes the warm rush of thirium to his genitalia and disables the program responsible for tumescence, it serves no purpose at the this time and would only be a waste of his processing capabilities... Something he needs to use wisely at the moment because he's formulating a plan. The probability of success is currently at 36% _unacceptable._

He runs through different scenarios, statistics, outcomes and takes into account unlikely events as well as the many obstacles in the way of his goal. Lieutenant Anderson is his biggest problem being RK800's partner, Nines doesn't know if their relationship would be open to a sexual liaison concerning himself... And particularly Reed. RK900 is sure Gavin will do what he says but the Lieutenant is another matter... _How can he get him to agree?_

A strategy proposes itself... It's high risk but if Nines has done his calculations correctly the outcome should solve his problems. RK800 is conversing with Lieutenant Anderson and Nines takes this opportunity to begin putting the first part of his plan into action, hacking the receiving signal of Connors plug, bypassing the security with ease until he has remote access to the device and waits for the right moment.

===

"Nines has informed me he's going to interview Jarrows tomorrow morning at eight and that we can watch from the viewing room if we want."

"Eight? Fuck that... I don't gotta be here till nine and I'm not waking up early for that piece of shit... How is your arm Connor?" Hank scoffs at the mention of their suspect and takes a mouthful of coffee, tilting his head toward the android.

Connor looks over at his limb, still rubbing at it. He can feel the indentation in his chassis but it's not painful anymore, just strange to feel the unfamiliar dip in his skin.

"Functional. I'm fine Hank, I can just feel a small dent in my arm... It's strange, but not painful." 

Connor smiles and lets his hand slip back down to rest on his thighs, the simulation of muscles flexing below his palms as the android lets his legs swing under the table. Every rock is jostling Hanks gift, nudging against him in the most wonderful way. 

Connor has always taken this spot on Hanks desk but since using his buttplug he likes it even more, having every pound of his metal framework weighing him down pushes it deeper. He may have been made from the lightest metal alloy but he stays weighs more than a human of his build. Connor sighs contentedly, the plugs not on at the moment but it's stretching him out in the most perfect way. He loves this sensation of being so full and being ready to-

Hank's voice brings the android out of his musings. "You gotta get it repaired?"

 _Hm... Oh, his arm._ Connor shakes his head. "Not right now, I'll fix it myself when I do my bi-weekly check up. I just need to remove the panel and push out the dent." 

Hank pulls a face. "Well okay then... As long as you're not hurting."

"I'm fine." Connor smiles. 

"Ah shit..." 

Connor raises his brows. "Lieutenant?"

Hank pushes his chair back and glares down his terminal before picking up his coffee. "Gotta go down to the evidence room, there's some paperwork from Jarrows house that hasn't been typed up yet."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Nah it's good, gotta read through all that shit anyways and I know I won't get much work done with you hanging around down there." Hank flashes him a _look_ and Connor smirks, bracing his arms behind him on the desk before lifting his foot to brush the outside Hank's calf.

"Whatever do you mean Lieutenant?"

Hank snorts and pushes down on the android's leg, taking a second to brush his thumb across Connor's jeans. "This is exactly what I mean... Now, I won't be that long - I hope." Hank pushes himself up and makes his way down the way to the evidence room. 

Connor sighs and hops down from Hank's desk before walking round to other side and sits down into his chair. He leans forward, elbow propped up on the desk, chin resting in his palm... It's only 74 minutes before the end of their shift but the passage of time is going to be slow with Hank gone. He retracts the skin from his spare hand, reaching to place it on the terminal when a shiver tingles at the base of his spinal column. 

Connor lets out a surprised puff of air and his skin flows back over... This is strange, Hank doesn't usually activate his plug unless he's in the same room just in case he's is having a conversation with another Co-worker... Perhaps his flirtations led his human to try something new? _He likes the thought._

The android lifts his head and sits upright in his chair, taking assessment of his surroundings. Captain Fowler is in his office though the likely hood of him taking notice is extremely low... He rarely looks away from his terminal. Detective Reed and Nines are at their desk... They pose a higher risk but Reed seems highly distracted and somewhat tense whilst Nine's LED is processing, hand on his terminal... Officer Miller is also present but with his back turned to Connor, the probability of him taking notice is lower than Captain Fowler's. 

Connor is still weighing the probability of discovery against allowing himself to indulge in this when the stimulation increases, moving up from a gentle buzz to a low wubb inside him. He pushes his back into the chair and bears down on the device, tilting it at just the right angle to press into his bio-prostate and focuses on keeping his face lax. 

He quickly scans across the room before reaching down to adjust himself, thankfully his loose clothing will do better to hide his excitement than his usual fitted attire. Connor takes a deep breath, sharing his attention between keeping a blank face and controlling his breathing as he undulates his hips in a small circle. The current setting has a noticeable peak every 10 seconds and Connor pushes his ass down and forward every 5, eyelids fluttering as it carries through him. 

The android keeps his movements slow and subtle, eyes occasionally flitting to check where his co-workers attentions lie and swallows the moan threatening to escape him as the intensity increases again. There were some levels skipped, he's sure of it because the motor reverberates through his bio-components and Connor clenches down on the stem on his plug, eyes shut as he struggles to keep his expression clear. 

It lasts for all but 16 seconds before returning to the previous setting and Connor lets out a shaky breath he didn't realize had been trapped in his artificial lungs. It had caught him off guard and it was a dangerous level to be receiving in the middle of the precinct but he already misses it. 

Connor looks across the office, no one seems to have noticed him so he pushes the heel of palm into his crotch, cock aching from the constant stimulation and the relief is instant. He rolls his palm across the shaft, squeezing against where his stomach meets his hip. _No._

He can't do this here, it's too risky. He got lost in the moment and Connor snatches his hand away before his eyes fall to the bathroom. It's suspicious for an android to go in there but if he can just act natural he should be able to slip in there unnoticed and give himself the release he needs. 

Connor gives himself one last adjustment and pulls his hoodie down his thighs as far it will go before standing. He keeps a calm and steady pace to the hallway even as his plug continues to stimulate him and mercifully he's in the privacy of the bathroom. 

Connor casts his eyes down, thumb popping open the button of his jeans, pinching the tab of his zipper when the door opens behind him and the android feels his thirium pump clench uncomfortably in his chest. He spins round on his heel to see who it is, surprised to see Nines, hand on the door lock. 

"N-nines what are you d-" _-oing in here?_

Connor doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because the larger android has pinned him roughly against the tiled wall, hands wrapped vice tight round his wrists and held high above Connors head. He looks up in confusion at RK900 and tries tugging his hands free but to no avail.

"W-what?" Is all Connor can manage, his processors are already struggling from his arousal and what power is left over is barley enough for him to understand what's happening. Nines is looming over him, eyes scanning down his body before the motor in his buttplug ramps up again, higher than before and without Nines' grip on his wrists Connor's legs would have given way beneath him.

"I see you're having problems handling your little pleasure device... Is it too much?"

Connor's mind starts spinning at the words and he realizes it's not Hank but Nines controlling it, there's a pang of betrayal in his chest but its soon flooded away in a rush of need as Nines presses his thigh against his cock, still aching for attention. Connor's eyes go wide and he can't control the moan that forces its way up his throat.

A smirk plays on the corner of RK900's lips, LED spinning yellow and Connor pushes his groin against Nines, desperate for relief as the plug inside him starts cycling through different settings and patterns, the android obviously talking control of the motor itself. 

"You didn't answer me." 

Connor almost misses the words, cool and unaffected from RK900.

"Y-y... Yes." Connor finally manages to chokes out.

"Good." 

The short and cold reply hits somewhere deep in Connor and the android's fists ball up as the vibrations change again, pulsing deep and hard against his prostate. His processors are struggling to come to grips with the situation but it hardly matters anymore, the heated coil twisting itself in his gut is being pulled tighter and tighter. He needs release...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the amazing Blahhh they helped so fucking much with this. Nines is a difficult one to write and you give me so many good ideas for him.
> 
> Thank you for any kudos and comments, I'm anxious about this one since it's a bit different to my usual I hope it's alright!
> 
> Fixed typos [6th nov 2018]


	2. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines puts his plan into action... it's the moment of truth

Nines' hand is resting on his terminal, scanning through keywords in the background pertaining to specific cases and storing them away for future reference as he watches RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson converse. The exchange seems casual in nature until the android skims a foot up the Lieutenants leg - an obvious attempt at flirtation - he's met with rejection but doesn't seem to be affected by it. Further words are exchanged before Lieutenant Anderson leaves and Connor takes a seat at his side of the desk. 

He puts his plan into action and accesses the controls over Connor's plug, starting on the lowest setting, curious as to RK800's reaction. The android looks surprised, his posture stiffening as he scans across the office. Nines casually turns his head back to his terminal and realigns the lens in his eyes to their periphery. The desk and terminal blurs over and instead Connor's outlines snap into crisp focus at the border of his vision. His predecessor seems hesitant on how to proceed, although through Nines' scans he can clearly detect the android's arousal as thirium beings pooling into RK800's phallus... _Perhaps he needs further incentive._

Nines matches its level to Reed's... With pleasing results. RK800 responds in a completely different manner to his human. Gavin often attempts to hide his arousal - at first - muscles tense, shoulders stiff and he will deny feeling pleasure even as Nines can clearly detect his increase in blood pressure and testosterone. Connor is the antithesis of his partner, he embraces the it, accepts it willingly... Greedily. Nines pushes his scan deeper and watches as his predecessor leans back into his seat at a deliberate angle, pushing the device against his prostate. If RK900 had not disabled the function, he is certain the sight alone would have elicited an erectile response.

He finds himself almost captivated as RK800 starts a shameless motion of rolling his hips on the spot. Nines is well aware of the spikes in intensity from his plug and notes the timing of RK800's movement to correspond with its crest. The movements themselves are careful, calculated as to not draw attention and Nines isn't sure if he's impressed or disappointed in the RK800's composure. He's curious to see what expressions Connor makes... _He can fix that._

Nines skips over the next three settings in RK800's plug, straight to level eight and the outcome is delightful... Connor's eyelids slip shut, head tilting back as his lips part in a silent moan. His posture tenses and RK800 shudders, pushing down on the device, clenching himself tight around its base. 

Connors reactions are so honest, Nines wonders if he flogged Connor would he openly beg for more? Pleading on his hands and knees for another strike? _RK900 would oblige._ It wouldn't leave the beautiful welts Nines can paint across his human's skin but with enough force he could draw thirium, at least for the brief amount of time before Connor's body would repair itself. He could scratch his chassis though, a permanent mark that only Nines could view, hidden beneath RK800's dermis. The only way to remove it would be Connor acquiring a new unit... And then RK900 would mark him again... Deeper.

Nines wants to keep him there, observing his colleague lose himself to the stimulation but RK800's posture and expression if noticed will ruin everything he's working towards. With some reluctance he returns to the previous setting and watches as Connor collects himself, eyes darting around the office to check for signs of detection. Of course there is none, Nines already checked.

He's contemplating whether or not to increase the intensity again when Connors hand slides across the denim of his jeans, rolling the heel of his palm across his groin. Nines clenches his jaw as RK800 openly touches himself through fabric in the middle of the precinct. He had not expected his predecessor to give in so soon, submitting to his venereal desires... Desires RK900 is responsible for. 

Without warning the hand is snatched away and Connor's attention is focused on the corridor, Nines reverts his vision back to its default and follows RK800's line of sight. There are a few places he could be looking towards but in his current predicament Nines would hazard a guess it would be the restroom. 

When Nines looks back toward Connor, the android's tugging down on his sweater in an attempt to hide his erection before slowly rising to his feet and calmly makes his way down the hall. RK900 severs the connection to Reed's plug before standing and watches his human slump down onto the desk. Gavin doesn't ask where he's going and Nines is grateful for it. Time is of the essence.

He walks toward the corridor waiting to hear the door close before turning into the white hallway, stepping into the bathroom. Nines retracts his dermal layer and places a hand on the lock then turns round to see Connor looking startled, sweater hitched up above his waistband and the top button of his jeans undone. _He didn't even try to enter a stall first._

"N-nines what are you d-"

Nines is swift on his approach, grabbing both RK800's wrists before backing him up against the wall, arms lifted high above his head. His predecessor looks dazed but Nines feels him tug down against his hold and in turn Nines tightens his grip, pulling up them up until Connors back is pulled taut. 

"W-what?" RK800 stammers.

He looks down Connor's body, surprised to find something Nines hadn't noticed on his previous scans. Unlike himself, it would seem the RK800 model is equipped with pleasure sensors comparable with those of a HR400. Cyberlife must have been preparing his predecessor for all possible methods of interrogation. It explains RK800's lust and if he was designed to please, that only makes Nines' goal all the more obtainable, though the android does feel a certain sense of envy for his predecessor's heightened sense of pleasure.

RK900 takes full control of Connor's butt plug and skips the level to nine _how fitting_ and his weight pulls down in Nines hands, a tantalizing whimper escaping into the air. It echoes across the tiled room and phantom heat pools into RK900's abdomen... even with his erectile functions disabled it doesn't affect his capacity for arousal and the sound teased from his predecessor is so pitiful, desperate and needy. 

"I see you're having problems handling your little pleasure device... Is it too much?" He asks softly, taking delight in the realization that sets itself in RK800's eyes.

Nines doesn't wait for an answer and instead steps forward to press his thigh between Connor's legs, shifting a hip upwards to grind into RK800's swollen member. Connor's eyes go wide, pupils blown and torso bowing as an moan tears its way free of his predecessor's vocal unit. It's such a delightfully obscene sound... He'd like to hear more. 

Nines bypasses the default levels programmed into Connor's anal toy and assumes manual control of its motor, setting it to a low pulsing oscillation that is sure to reverberate deep inside RK800 and it's mere seconds before the android is frotting himself against Nines' leg, he smirks.

"You didn't answer me." 

There's a moments pause before Connor stutters out a breathless. "Y-y...yes." 

"Good." 

He changes the motor speed again to a deep and steady thrum.

"Of course, it's no surprise this amount of stimulation would be overwhelming considering you have the pleasure sensors of a Traci." 

RK800 will know exactly what Nines is implying by using the word Traci instead of HR400 _...of a whore_ and Nines watches his head fall down in embarrassment, thirium flooding into his cheeks. 

"I admit I didn't expect Cyberlife to go this far in their attempts to gain information. They were more than willing to have you spread out your legs like a cheap slut... And if they wanted that... It means you're programmed to want it too, aren't you?"

Nines detects a significant increase in both Connor's stress and arousal, shame clear on his features even as his predecessor continues to roll his engorged phallus into RK900's thigh _He's so conflicted... How precious._

"Look at yourself Connor... Humping my leg like a bitch in heat, you really have no control over yourself do you?"

RK800 makes an attempt to tug his hands free again, a pathetic whimper hitching his throat. 

"Please stop..." 

Nines immediately steps back, releasing Connor and the android slumps down onto his knees, form trembling and RK900 abruptly cuts the connection to Connor's plug. 

"If you want to leave I will make no attempt to stop you."

Nines looks down on RK800, the android's still shivering, shoulder's rising and falling with unnecessary breaths... But he doesn't speak.

"Do you wish to leave Connor?" Nines speaks softly, head tilting to the side.

He can see the inner turmoil running though his predecessor, Nines' words have affected him, that much is obvious but he's still unwilling to fully admit to himself how he enjoys it... But RK900 has plenty of practice wearing his human down to obedience and Connor is far from a challenge.

"I will require an answer Connor. If you want me to help you with your... Problem I would be more than happy to provide. You need only say the words." 

Connor looks up. Breathing heavy. LED whirling, processing with microsecond bursts of red. Nines waits, there's a pinch of doubt in his mind. _What if he miscalculated... No, he didn't... Did he?_

"....Please help me."

The words are clear but faint. _Of course he didn't get his calculations wrong._ Nines smirks and blinks down at Connor with mock confusion.

"Help with what? You'll need to be more specific I'm afraid."

Connor huffs out in annoyance _how adorable_ "Please...I need to come."

Nines inhales deeply and smiles down a his predecessor, resting a hand under his weaker jawline before helping him to his feet. Nines presses himself flush against RK800, their legs neatly slotted between each others. He reconnects with Connors butt plug and feels his colleagues cock twitch in excitement against his thigh.

"Good boy..." 

It's praise he usually reserves for Gavin but RK800 seems to enjoy it just as much, a happy whine caught in his vocal unit. Nines times the motor with their coupled thrusts, pushing its peak as his predecessor grinds himself into RK900. Connor's head falls back, eyes rolling up before his lids flutter down. Nines runs a finger up his neck, smoothing over the bump of RK800's faux-adams apple, feeling it it bob against his fingertip. 

How he wishes in this moment that androids needed to breathe, he'd wrap his fingers round RK800's slender throat and squeeze. He wonders how Connor would react to such an assault as a human... Would he be frozen in shock, staring up him with accusing eyes, choking on the build up on carbon dioxide in his bloodstream or would he struggle... Grappling with him for air, fists raining down on his arms until his attempts would grow so weak they would be no more bothersome than a fly. RK900 would relinquish his grip before he came to harm of course but he'd time it to the last possible second and watch him fall to the floor, dazed and gasping for oxygen with a new appreciation of the life Nines had granted him. 

_It is a sweet but impossible fantasy..._

Connor's heavy breaths slowly morph into moans of pure lust and Nines is almost tempted to re-enable his tumescence to join RK800 in orgasm... Instead he settles to pin Connor's hands down by his sides and increases the tempo between them until his predecessor's mouth falls open. RK900 can see he's on the precipice and stills.

"N...Nines Please!" Connor complains, desperate.

"Not yet. You haven't earned it." Nines pushes his hip up against RK800 to the point he can't move, pinning him against the wall and lowers his toys setting to a weak and unsatisfying vibration.

"What do you... W-what do I have to do? Please." 

Nines caresses a thumb along the curve of RK800's jaw, words gentle. "Simply admit to what you are, no more no less"

"What?" Connor repeats in confusion, breathless.

"Admit you're inferior to me... As my prototype you know it's true." Nines strokes his hand over RK800's flushed indigo cheeks. 

"Wha- Why?"

"Because it will please me and in return... I'll please you" He lessens the pressure against Connor just enough to roll back in and Connor's body goes tense. 

"I... I'm... Inferior..." Connor groans out through his teeth. 

Nines exhales a single dry chuckle of amusement at RK800's stubbornness. _Oh, did he hit a soft spot?_ He shakes his head.

"No... Tell me in your own words. Then I'll satisfy your craving."

Connor's eyes search for nothing present in this world, LED flickering as he no doubt struggles to sift through his databases with whatever processing power he has left. Nines takes pity of him and projects a word into RK800's mind. He uses it.

"I... I'm... Obsolete, _you_... Make me obsolete."

RK900 lets out a hum of approval and amplifies the vibrations coursing over RK800's prostate as a reward and the android gasps, lips parted. His eyes lock onto Connor's mouth, a sadistic grin tugging its way up the side of Nines' face as he leans in and without warning bites down _hard_ on Connor's lower lip, thirium leaking out across his tongue and box for analysis appears in RK900's vision.

Connor lets out a pained gasp and Nines tugs upwards on RK800's lip with his teeth as he rounds himself into Connor's groin. Air washes over Nines' face and RK800 stiffens, hips stuttering forward as he reaches climax, profanity breathed out against Nines' teeth. 

_"Fuck..."_

RK900 releases Connor's lip and watches the ecstasy play over his features, Connor's legs start to tremor but Nines supports him, slowly lowering himself alongside his predecessor until he's sitting on the floor, panting and spent. Nines runs a hand through Connor's hair and RK800 leans into the touch, thirium still dripping down his chin. 

"Good boy, you did so well..." Nines speaks softly, kneeling beside RK800, still in the haze of his afterglow. He feels the desire to slide a hand into his predecessor's underwear to taste the ejaculation Nines coaxed out him but refrains from doing so, it might be too jarring for Connor and right now... Nines has him right where he wants.

"I would very much enjoy doing this again with you Connor... I think you would too." Nines sends a written message via their wireless connection before standing up to assess his clothes in the mirror. He straightens his trousers and corrects a crease in his jacket before turning around and unlocks the door to step through, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm going to lock the door again on my way out Connor. Give you a moment of privacy... please take my offer into consideration... It would mean a great deal to me."

Nines steps through the door and true to his word, places a hand on the panel to lock it before walking back to his desk. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Gavin grumbles round a donut, fingers typing at his terminal.

Nines seats himself. "The restroom."

Gavin scoffs. "Since when did plastic pricks need to piss, what were you doing in there?"

RK900 doesn't hide anything. "I was helping RK800 achieve orgasm, he-"

Gavin splutters, pink icing and bread sprays from between his lips before he can cover his mouth. He has a minor coughing fit and Nines frowns down at his jacket, brushing a crumb from the fabric. 

Once he regains the ability to breathe clearly, Gavin chokes out. "You fucking what? That's bullshit. You're just fucking with my head you asshole, what the hell really happened?"

Nines blinks. "I told you the truth Detective Reed, I wouldn't lie to you."

As if to punctuate his point Connor enters back into the office and Nines can't help a small smug tightening of his lips at RK800's disheveled state before turning back round to face Gavin who's staring at the android. 

Gavin snorts and leans back into his chair, crossing his arms before throwing a look of accusation at Nines. "Have a good time?"

"If you're referring to ejaculation, I disabled my erectile function... If you're asking whether I enjoyed the experience. Yes, I did."

Hurt crosses Gavin's face in the form of a scowl and Nines is confused. This wouldn't be the first time another person has been included in sexual activities, Tina Chen has joined them on four occasions and Reed had not asked him for permission during their first encounter. 

"... I didn't expect you to react negatively to-" Nines is cut off. 

"I'm not, do whatever the fuck you want Nines." Gavin snaps.

RK900 clenches his jaw before speaking, if one person always proves himself to be unpredictable, it is his partner. Nine's had not planned on having to explain this. "I invited Connor to join us this evening as my submissive, I was persuading him to accept."

Gavin snorts out a laugh, shaking his head and runs a hand down his face. "Yeah, well you two enjoy your little twincest fuckfest."

Nines sighs, ignoring the jab. "I want this to include the three of us... I don't understand why you're reacting this way, this would not be our first sexual encounter with a colleague."

Gavin pulls up his lip and shrugs, still glaring at Nines "Doesn't matter what I think anyways does it? You do whatever want, should've know you'd get bored eventually."

Nines closes his eyes as he realizes the problem, when he opens them again Gavin's defensive posture as fallen and instead he looks defeated, glaring down at his terminal.

"Detective Reed?"

Nine waits for a response from his human but one doesn't come, instead Gavin continues to stare down at the desk in silence. RK900 sighs, for all his high grade processing faculties he still forgets how insecure his human is from time to time. Reed hides it well, too well. Gavin should know by now that no on could ever replace him but sometimes the words have to be spoken if actions cannot convey them.

"Gavin."

Hearing his first name seems to get his partner's attention and Reed looks up, eyes accusing... Nines leans forward across the desk, speaking in a softer tone than his usual.

"Gavin... I can assure you my interest in RK800 is not a threat to our relationship. I merely have a... Curiosity and fascination with his processes, his reactions... Seeing myself reflected in ways that would be impossible for me to imagine otherwise. I also find myself... In a state of arousal at his submission... He's my prototype, a sketch of my final being... To have him obey my commands is... Intoxicating but believe me when I say I have no desire to be with him as I am with you. I could never see myself living with another... Loving another as I do you. My thirium pump or _heart_ as you would call it, belongs to you and you alone."

He watches a red flush creep as Gavin's neck and even though his eyes narrow at the word _arousal,_ by the end his cheeks are stained crimson and Nines can detect the increase in his human's heartbeat. 

"If the prospect of this liaison truly distresses you, I can withdraw my offer to Connor."

He will, his relationship with Gavin means more than the thrill of dominating his predecessor... But he hopes Gavin will understand, Nines rarely wants for anything outside of his human. This desire was so sudden, so unexpected and he wants to indulge himself. 

Gavin's flustered when he speaks but only in a way few others except Nines would recognize, excessive shrugging of his shoulders and leg jogging on the spot. "It's fine, whatever."

"Is that your consent?"

"Yeah, sure... Just don't expect me to get along with the happy go lucky fuck."

Nines smiles, brows relaxing. "As much as that would be ideal, I have no misconceptions of your feelings toward Connor... Try not to scare him away for my sake though."

Gavin's almost back to himself, air of arrogance returning. "Hey, if the bitch can't handle me, how's he gonna handle you?"

"Please do try." Nines raises his eyebrows and Gavin rolls his eyes before returning to typing at his terminal.

"I'm not promising anything but whatever."

Nines nods and also plans to return to work before the sound of the evidence room door opening echoes down the hallway. RK900 sits upright, tension in his limbs. This is it... 

One of two things will happen now... Either his calculations have been correct - taking into account RK800's marks, his want for submission, Lieutenant Anderson's past relationships, their relationship dynamic, the history of interactions between RK800 and himself - Nines will be successful in his mission.

If not, put bluntly... He's fucked. If Connor regrets his actions in the restroom and tells this to Lieutenant Anderson, RK900 can expect his full wrath. While physically a human is no match for himself, this turn of events would cause permanent damage to his friendships with both Connor and Hank Anderson. He fervently hopes this will not be the case, there are few people that Nines actually enjoys the company of and to have two of them severed from his life would be a great loss.

If the latter of events takes place he needs to keep Gavin out of this, it would be Nines' and Nines' fault alone. The Lieutenant rounds the corner of their office, eyes falling on Connor and RK900 can feel a pit of anxiety form in his abdomen. _Moment of truth..._

===

Hank runs a hand through his hair, sighing as he steps into the office. Jarrows' paperwork had absolutely fuck all to help with the investigation. They've got enough to send him down but after what he did to Connor, Hank wanted to get as much on that son of a bitch as he could. He glares in the direction of Jarrows' cell before looking over to his desk and is greeted by a sight that immediately has rage filling his veins. 

Connor's slouched over his desk, hair a mess and droplets of blue blood staining his lower lip. The android's eyes are wide, staring down at his desk and LED blinking yellow with barely noticeable flickers of red. Hank hurries over to Connor's side, heart thumping as he leans down to see the blank expression on his usually cheerful partner's face.

"Jesus fucking Christ Connor what the hell happened?" Hank spits under his breath. "It was Reed wasn't it? I'm gonna knock him the fuck out."

Connor looks up at him, eyebrows tugging up and eyes wide "No... No, please don't. It wasn't Gavin."

Hank cups the side of his android's face before wiping the thirium away with his thumb and lowers his voice, concerned. "What the fuck happened Con... Who did this?"

There's a pause and Connor's LED whirls yellow before he responds and the answer is the last fucking name he expected to hear out pf Connor's mouth.

"Nines."

 _What?!_ Since when the fuck did Nines have a problem with Connor, they seemed to get on just fine. Gavin has something to do with this, he knows it, that slimy rat has turned Nines against him somehow. Hanks hand drops from his partner's face and he pulls his chair over to sit next to Connor, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Why would Nines do this, Con...?"

Connor's cheeks flush blue which just further confuses him but Hank waits till Connor's LED has stopped cycling and he's ready to talk. Connor draws in a deep breath and avoids eye contact as he explains. 

"Shortly after you left, I felt my _toy_ activate... I thought it was you at first then I went to the restroom and Nines followed me in... He locked the door and pinned me against the wall, told me _he_ was the one controlling it and..." Connor swallows and squirms in his seat. "He started asking me things, telling me things... He bit my lip... That's why it was bleeding, he wanted to taste me I think... And then I... _I came._ " The last words are barley audible.

Hank blinks, fingers in his beard. His mind is reeling and there's a thousand questions he wants to ask but he settles on the most important. 

"Did he force you Connor?"

The android looks down seemingly in shame and shakes his head, voice quiet. "No... He gave me the opportunity to leave... I... I didn't take it."

"And you're okay?"

Connor nods though his eyes are still downcast.

 _Thank fuck..._ Hank exhales and rubs a hand into his face, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I... I'm sorry Hank... I didn't mean to be unfaithful, I have no excuse for my actions... I'm so, so sorry" Connor blurts out, LED red.

Hank sighs quietly and lifts his head with a tired half smile. "I don't give a shit about that Con. I've been in plenty of open relationships and as much as we didn't exactly agree on something like this, it doesn't matter.... What matters is I thought you'd been... You know... I thought he'd forced himself on you. As long as you're okay that's what matters."

Connors eyes well up with moisture but the android wipes them away before they have a chance to fall "I... I thought I'd ruined everything..."

"Nah... It's fine, you gotta enjoy what you can in life." Hank reaches up to fix Connor's hair, combing his fingers through the feathery synthetic strands till it's somewhat presentable and the android chuckles with a quiet sniffle. 

"Thank you... A-are you sure you're not mad?" Connor murmurs. "Please tell me if you are."

"I'm not mad at you Connor, I was mad because I thought you were hurt. I'm a millennial, we were basically the first generation to be open about poly shit. I think over half the relationships I had in my twenties were open to having some fun with other people." _Good days, good days.._

"Wouldn't you get jealous?"

"Sometimes, but it's based round love and trust Connor. I trust that you love me enough not to leave me, God fucking knows you've drilled that into my skull by now."

Connor smiles and Hank places a hand on his partner's knee with a sigh, mind still attempting to catch up with events. "So... Do you know why Nines did... What he did?"

Connor clears his throat. "Not exactly but afterwards Nines invited me to join him and detective Reed in a... Sexual liaison."

"...He wants a threesome with you and Reed?" _This is fucking insane, he should have stayed in the evidence room, built a fort with the files and spent the night down there, it would be easier on his heart and brain._

"Isn't it weird though? I mean he... He looks the fucking same as you, Con."

Connor gives a light shrug, voice still soft. "It's not the same for androids as it is for humans... In my opinion anyways. There are only so many variations of us. I've met couples of the same model and they look identical. As for Nines he may look like me but there's many differences, he's 2.5 inches taller, his irises are a grey-blue unlike my own, he has a considerably broader mandible. He was also built to a military standard, his physique is designed to be intimidating."

"So, you're saying he's meant to look stronger and meaner than you?"

"Correct, I was designed to earn peoples trust." Connor smiles, brown eyes warm and alluring.

"Well it obviously works..."

So quick that he almost misses it, Connors eyes flick over to Nines and Hank tilts his head back, letting out a sigh before saying the words he really doesn't want to because it involves _Reed._

"If you want to say yes to Nines' invitation you can Connor... Just-" _Urgh, he's gonna regret this but Nines seems to be on another fucking level of aggressive with Connor and there's no way he's leaving his partner alone with Reed._ "...Ask Nines whether I can.. I don't fucking know, stick around or something. Don't want you going alone if I can help it."

Connor's eyes flutter, LED yellow for a second before focusing in on Hank again. 

"I accepted Nines' invitation... He said you're welcome to join in or stay and watch if you want." 

Hank chokes on air itself. _Jesus Christ, he meant in the next room over or some shit, not getting himself cuckolded... At least Nines said yes._ "Okay, we gotta sort some ground rules out cause this shit's a mess."

Connor's eyes flicker again. "He's coming over."

Hank turns round and sure enough RK900 is pushing back out of his seat, words are exchanged between him and Gavin, a majority of those looking like 'Fuck you' before Nines turns round and walks over to their desk, composed as ever. 

He gives a curt nod. "Lieutenant Anderson." 

"Yeah, I think we can drop the formalities..." Hank scoffs looking up at Nines, after Connor's little speech on their differences he looks even taller than usual... Those cold grey eyes always throw him off.

"Very well Lieutenant, Connor informed me you want to join in our little liaison?" 

"I didn't say I wanted to watch... Just wanna be around kinda thing, make sure he's alright." Hank gestures with his hand toward Connor.

"I've already booked a hotel and you would be in the same room I'm afraid. Unless you plan on spending that time in the en suite?" Nine raises an eyebrow.

Hank groans, exasperated. _Well fuck... he's cucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor : I-I'm obsolete...  
> Nines : No, you're obsoYEET  
> Connor : Boner dead, bye  
>  _Mission Failed, we'll get him next time_
> 
> Typos fixed [6th nov 2018]


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is wary of RK900 and Connor gets a glimpse into his friend's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboi_LED_egg/pseuds/softboi_LED_egg made this absolutely gorgeous and delicious art inspired by my fic, thank you so much! <3 It's beautiful 
> 
> http://softboi-led-egg.tumblr.com/post/176293349477/nswf-under-the-cut-i-want-to-watch-you-both-some

_What the fuck is even going on..._

Hank's sitting in a bar and it's been a while. Nines had suggested they find somewhere more private to discuss what was going to happen once their shift ended. Mercifully they found a private booth at the far back of a bar down the street and now he's sat with Connor to his side against the wall, and mirrored across is Nines and Gavin. 

Hank takes a sip of his whiskey and closes his eyes for a moment. It's been months since he started his relationship with Connor and the chirpy little android has actually managed to quell his constant need for alcohol... But _this_ warrants an exception. Nines is the first to break the awkward silence that has been lingering since they first entered the establishment and it's directed at him. 

"You mentioned wanting to discuss 'ground rules' Lieutenant. Did you have any questions?"

_Seems like Connor's not the only one who likes to call him by title outside of work._

"Yeah... Too many... Trying to think about where to start." Hank rubs his temple then looks up and again is greeted by Gavin's sourpuss mug opposite. He hasn't quit with the death glare since Nines told Gavin that Hank would be there as well as Connor. Hank shifts his gaze to Nines. 

"Okay. First off, why didn't you just ask Connor? Why did you corner him in the toilets?" 

"I admit I am... Unused to feeling such a strong desire for something I like, let alone someone. I may have been as you would say 'In the spur of the moment'."

Hank shakes his head and leans on the table, looking to Connor who's spinning a straw round in a glass of water. His partner can't drink it - to Hank's knowledge - but Connor likes having the water beside him when they go out places. Little human things that his android cares about.

"Okay then... What is it that you _desire_ so much?" Hank raises an eyebrow.

Nines looks thoughtful, or at least as thoughtful as someone like him could look. The android's eyes stare off at nothing, LED yellow before he turns back to Hank. 

"In summary; Dominance, power and control."

Hank's mind blanks out for a second. He's not sure what he had been expecting Nines to say... Maybe something about Connor's ass or whatever, but not that.

"Wait, wait. Hold up, what exactly are you inviting Connor over to do?"

"I wish to have him as my submissive but I am unsure as to the specific acts I would like him to participate in as of yet."

Hank's speechless and can only blink as Nines continues in his usual matter-of-fact tone. 

"Gavin and I may touch upon some the harder limits of BDSM so I would not expect Connor to take the same extent of punishment. Although I did observe marks from flogging embedded in his chassis earlier so I see he's no stranger to the concept... Are you?"

The android's grey eyes fall upon Connor, his partners cheeks tinted a pretty blue. "I asked Hank to use one on me, yes."

"May I inquire as to why?" Nines looks interested, eyes focused squarely on Hank's partner.

"I was curious about whether I could enjoy certain types of pain stimuli as well as pleasure since humans seem to be able to respond in a similar fashion."

"Did you enjoy it, the pain?" RK900 leans across the table. Hank's not sure he likes the predatory look Nines is giving his partner.

"I did." Connor confirms with a little nod.

There's a low hum in Nines' throat before the android answers. "Wonderful, I'm planning to stop by Gavin's before we go to the hotel to pick up some items... Have you heard of a flicker whip Connor?"

The android shakes his head. "No?"

"Well then, I'd love to introduce you." 

Connor seems to sink further into his seat, the blue in his cheeks deepening in intensity. "O-okay."

"Of course I have other toys and equipment, I'd like to get you personally acquainted with them all if possible." 

He swears Nines is practically eye fucking Connor at this point and Hank's scowling at the android before things slowly start slotting into place. _If Nines is a dominant that means... Ohh that's fucking hilarious._

He turns round to face Gavin, Hank's scowl long gone and its place is a wide grin. "So Reed... if Nines is a dominant and all that shit, does that make you his bitch?"

_"No!"_

"Yes."

Nines is looking over at them now, particularly at Gavin who looks like he's going to launch himself across the table and go for Hank's throat. Gavin's attention snaps to Nines, face flushed.

"I'm not your bitch!" 

"Oh? What would you call someone when they're on all fours, panting around a _bone_. You even begged me to call you it."

Those words... In that order are something Hank had never even imagined would leave RK900's mouth and it's fucking brilliant. He's trying not to laugh.

"I don't pant and I don't fucking beg!" Gavin spits out from between his teeth, glaring up at the android and Nines doesn't flinch. 

_Oh but the rest is true?_ Hank buries his face into his palm, snickering.

"Maybe for the moment... You do seem to be more whiny this evening " Nines replies in monotone.

"I am not-" Gavin seems to notice his tone of voice and lowers it. "I am not whiny you overpriced coffee machine."

Hank looks up to see RK900's reaction.

Nines raises an eyebrow "An over overpriced coffee machine that fucks you, which one of us comes out on top in that scenario Detective Reed?"

The double entendre is as clear as day and Hank breaks, laughing down at the table, tears brimming his eyes. This is fucking gold, _Gavin Reed_ of all people is the submissive of an android with a fucking god complex. _Holy shit._ Through his laughter he can hear Reed pipe up.

"Fuck you Anderson, why the hell are you even here? Nines didn't invite your sad old ass."

"Gavin..." Nines warns.

"No, this is bullshit! I don't even wanna fuck around with his plastic pet, why would I want Anderson beating his junk in the corner like a fucking beardy gremlin."

The comment should've offended Hank but the pitch of Gavin's voice by the end of it only makes him laugh harder and he ends up wheezing into the table. 

Hank gasps for air "Oh... shit... this...this is insane." He lifts his head, still fighting back the laughter and loses it again when he sees Gavin's face flushed red, glaring daggers at him.

"...Hank are you okay?" Connor's concerned voice comes from beside him and Hank struggles to choke out a reply. 

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine Con." Hank lifts his head again, thumbing away the tears and exhales slowly. "I just never expected to be in this situation. I'm sitting in the back of a bar _sober_ with Reed, two androids. One of those androids being my boyfriend, in the middle of organizing a literal fucking threesome... Foursome... _Thing_ whatever, I got you two-" He gestures across the table to a still pissed looking Gavin and Nines with his eyebrows raised. "-Bickering back and forth like some kinky old married couple."

Gavin snorts. "Didn't exactly see myself doing this either Anderson... this is all Tincan's idea."

Hank sighs in amusement and leans back in his seat. "That's kind of the point... Fucking androids and this time it is literally _fucking_ androids... You know what? You're right Reed, I am too old for this shit but I'm still gonna do it cause when the fuck else am I gonna be a part of something like this?"

"I''m not sure if I should take offence to fucking androids or not..." Connor mumbles. 

"I wouldn't, you know what they're like... _Fucking humans._ " Nines emulates Hank's voice perfectly on the last two words with a little smirk and said humans flinch. Connor chuckles.

"That shit is creepy Nines..." Gavin pulls a face. "I don't ever want to hear Anderson's voice come out your mouth again..." He shudders for good measure and Hank rolls his eyes before addressing RK900.

"Okay... Seriously. What exactly are we doing? We going to... Wherever it is that we're going and what's gonna happen when we get there?"

"When we are done here I wish to retrieve some equipment from Gavin's house, then we would be continuing to Best Western where I've booked us a hotel room for the night."

Hank nods. Nines continues.

"Once there I shall unpack my supplies, you can find somewhere comfortable to observe. I know there is a loveseat in this particular room as well as a television that should be adequate for your needs and as stated before I haven't made any final decisions as to what I shall be doing with my submissives."

Hanks brow furrows slightly at the title given to his partner - and Reed - though Connor himself doesn't react negatively to it and Reed... He hardly seems to take notice. 

"Well, give me some kinda idea at least." Hank pushes, he just wants to know what to prepare himself for, what _Connor_ should be prepared for.

Hank's never been much into BDSM, when Connor had asked to be hit even that was new for him. He'd spanked a few past lovers and handcuffs certainly weren't new to him - being in the police they were often requested - but it was the first time he'd struck a partner with force.

Connor had loved it though and in turn Hank had enjoyed himself too. He wasn't someone that could get off on inflicting pain but the way his android would rut himself into the mattress, legs quivering, begging _'More! Harder! Again!_ left no doubt in Hanks mind as to whether Connor was getting a kick outta it. 

Hank did enjoy controlling Connor's butt plug and though he preferred to turn it on in private Hank did kinda enjoy watching Connor get a little squirmy on the lower settings at work... And of course having a plug inside him all day saves time on prep. He still has to stretch Connor out a bit more considering his girth but it's a lot quicker going straight to three fingers... It's great shaving some time off getting to sink into his partner when they get home.

Nines slowly taps his finger twice on the table, LED spinning yellow before answering.

"It is difficult to answer you I'm afraid. My understanding of Connor's preferences over the course of the evening will effect the activities I take into consideration." 

Hank sighs. _Why's this gotta be so fucking difficult?_

Nines turns his attention to Connor "Perhaps interfacing would be more appropriate than a verbal explanation."

Hank supposes that would do. Connor would know what he's getting himself into. Hank's also a little suspicious of Nines, between what happened in the toilets, his mentioning hitting the harder limits of BDSM and the fact Nines is such a hard fucker to read, Hank's not sure if he's just using his partner for kicks. He would be much more at ease knowing Connor's fully aware of what Nines might have in store for him. 

"Sounds good to me." Hank sits back and watches as the two androids retract their skin and hold each other wrists, LED's flickering yellow. 

He waits a few seconds then turns around to attempt starting up a conversation with Gavin but Nines and Connor are already leaning back into their seats again. Nines actually has the semblance of a smile on his features and Connor's cheeks are dusted with blue, beaming warmly up at RK900. 

_Well that was quicker than he'd been expecting..._

===

Connor laces his hand to Nines' and the connection flows between them like waves across the shore. He can feel Nines' opinion of him first, there's no animosity only a disliking of his and Lieutenant Anderson's disregard for the rules from time to time. Occasionally he finds Connor's rambling to be unproductive and tedious. Compared to Nines' opinion of almost every other human and android he has come across, Connor would be what's considered a friend to someone like Nines. 

He's suddenly greeted by a memory from RK900's eyes, part of his first. Connor looks down on himself. Nines has just been deviated. RK900 takes assessment of Connor as he hears himself speak 

_"Hello, RK900 my name is Connor, nice to meet you! I'm your prototype, they did a great job with you!"_ Connor hears himself announce, smiling up at Nines and RK900 immediately registers him as 'friend'. Connor's surprised... It took weeks... In fact it took almost 38 days for RK900 to seemingly warm up to him. Connor's confusion runs between their connection and Nines voice comes through the connection, blunt as ever.

_"You're my prototype Connor, It is a fact that I am superior to you because I was made to be so, every flaw within you has been corrected within me... That being said, without you I would not exist myself, you are an important part of what makes me... Me."_

Connor is caught of guard by then more than usual blunt statement and Nines allows him deeper into his thoughts though many of his memories remain guarded - Connor suspects they are private sexual encounters between him and Detective Reed.

 _"Correct."_

It seems Nines has always perceived him as a friend or as close as in a 'Nines' sort of way... It wasn't until their encounter in the breakroom that things shifted, Connor feels embarrassment to see his butt plug inside of himself but he can also feels Nines' curiosity start to rouse and the many questions that spin round his head before the memory is severed.

 _"My tactics to gain your consent were... Less than admirable, I would prefer to keep them to myself if you don't mind."_

_"That's fine... Thank you Nines... I understand better, not fully... Which is the way things should be but I understand enough to reassure Hank."_ He knows his human is overprotective of him and Connor is genuinely happy to confirm his friendship with RK900 is reciprocated. He wouldn't lie, Connor had his doubts after RK900's words in the restroom.

That reminds him and Connor brings them back to the topic at hand, it's easy to get distracted during interfacing. _"So what exactly is it you want to do to me Nines...?"_

A flood of blurred images, desires and scenarios present themselves...

_On his knees, lips wrapped tight round the base of RK900's penis, a hand holding him in place._

_Connor with his chassis exposed, thirium dripping from his back as a leather whip of some kind strikes across him._

_Face down on the floor, ass spread to expose the base of his buttplug as RK900's thumb presses it down into him._

_He and Gavin on their knees, Connor can feel the arousal coursing through him at that particular image though he's not sure who it's originating from._

More images flash past and Connor struggles to keep up, it's a bit overwhelming.

_Connor and Gavin on their knees, mouthing across RK900's member, his lips brush Gavin's as they meet at the head._

_Connor restrained, red rope tied intricately round his body, wrapped up like a gift._

_Riding Gavin with his back turned while performing oral on RK900._

_Collared, Gavin inside him and Connor's thirium coating the human's tongue as it slips across his own._

_Restrained, RK900 taking him from behind as Connor takes Gavin into his mouth._

_Beaten, pleading for another strike, chassis glitching through his skin when he receives his wish._

_Strangled, Connor looks human, LED missing and face red as Nines' hands wrap round his throat._

Connor shrinks back, not from the images themselves but the overwhelming arousal building up in his circuits, his processors can't keep up with Nines'. Thankfully the images fizzle out and Connor takes a moment to compose himself, which is not easy considering RK900 is also looping back on him with his own desires. 

It takes time but they both settle into a comfortable state and Nines speaks across the link

_"Do you find these scenarios to your liking?"_

_"Yes, you know I do."_

_"I was unsure if my emotions were overpowering yours, I wanted to confirm."_

_"I find many of them to be... deeply arousing."_

Want and lust travels over the connection again. 

_"Nines... Perhaps we should return, I'm sure you understand why."_

_"Of course."_

There's a slow ebb back and forth between the two as the connection is cut off and Connor opens his eyes to reality again, Nines' dermis has already regrafted and Connor follows suit. 

"Welcome back, all good?" Hank asks and Connor smiles over to him, feeling the tingle of thirium in his cheeks. 

"More than good Hank." 

His human nods. "Well then, if you're happy. I'm happy." 

"I'm happy." Connor confirms with a grateful smile. 

"Our Taxi is here." Nines informs them out of the blue after a small while and Connor watches Hank hit back his whiskey in one smooth movement before they make their way to the exit. RK800 can feel the nerves and excitement fizzling through him, giddy when they step into the vehicle. Tonight's going to be a night to remember, he's sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: _sudden realization_ omg ur his bitch  
>  Gavin: _whines like a bitch_ no im not fuck u  
>  Hank: das exactly what a bitch would say
> 
> Typos fixed [6th nov 2018]


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a bit much for Gavin, he needs Nines to help dull the panic in his mind. Nines always knows what he needs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _TRIGGER WARNING_  
>  This chapter is focused on Gavins POV and he is dealing with anxiety, self esteem issues and more.  
> There is cutting (not self harm, but bloodplay as tagged above "gory fluff smut" with Nines)
> 
> Chapters 3 and 4 were originally one single chapter but I broke it in half so the majority of the bloodplay and such was in one chapter ^^ (Though there will be other little bits along the way)

When he got home, Gavin had gone straight to the en suite bathroom, locked the door, removed his plug and stuck it sucker side down on the sink, his cock ring sitting beside it. Nines will give him grief for taking them off and out but fuck it whatever, he can't piss with them _on_ and _in_ him so whatever. That done, hands washed and pants discarded by the door, he sits down on the edge of the bathtub, elbows rested on his legs while glaring down at his feet. 

This isn't what he signed up for. When Nines said he wanted Connor to join them he'd felt betrayed at first, thought Nines had found himself a new toy... Then after the android's soppy little declaration Reed guessed he could put up with a couple of literal plastic pricks for a while... But _Hank_. 

Nines didn't tell him that till they were standing outside waiting for the other two, he'd swallowed a mouthful of smoke and nearly fucking died there in the street. Even with his kicks choking on _smoke_ is still disgusting. He won't be able to have a cigarette for a while now, that memory's gonna pop up everytime the filter hits his lips. 

Gavin brings a hand up to his hair and digs his fingers in, tugging on the strands till his face tenses in pain then lets his arm drop again. It's not the fact that Anderson's gonna be there that's the problem, not exactly. The problem is Gavin gets a kick out of being watched and he hates _fucking hates_ that he's gonna get off on that drunk old bastard's eyes on him.

He won't be able to help it, he never can. Some stupid fucked up part of his brain gets off on someone watching him get humiliated. Reed hates being in these situations when he's with it... When he's not tired or all fuckedout. Right now he's got 100% clarity - or near enough - and he feels fucking sick. 

And the anxiety, it's fucking eating away at him as much as the excitement is. He's completely torn between nausea and arousal. It's okay when it's just Nines, he's... Different. He's just as fucked as he is in the most perfect way to compliment himself, he makes it okay. But those two shits won't understand... They'll judge him, think he's a freak and work won't be the same again. They'll make his life a living hell. _FUCK WHY DOES HE LIKE THAT THOUGHT? HE DOESN'T WANT TO!_

His head's too fucking clear, he doesn't want to think about it but the thoughts are speeding through his brain. He can't stop them. He can feel his chest heaving and clutches his shirt attempting to gain back control of his own body as his thoughts spiral out of control.

Why is this happening? Why does he have to be like this? Why does he need to be pushed around? Why does his brain work like this? Why does he love it so much? Why does the pain feel so fucking good? Why does the humiliation make him so fucking hard? Why is he so fucking broken? _Why? Why? Why? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?_

There's a knock on the door and it jars Reed out of his panic attack.

 _"FUCK OFF!"_ Gavin snarls through his teeth, eyes wet and starts rubbing the heels of his palms into them so hard he can see lights dotting up everywhere and his vision's blurry by the time he stops. He drags his hands down his face and glares at his warped reflection in the mirror. _Freak_ He thinks spitefully, he's almost tempted to spit at it.

There's no answer on the other side of the door and he hears footsteps leading away... Nines. Reed sniffs, clears his throat and looks down again. His gaze drifts to the perfectly lined scar on the front-inner side of his left thigh 3 or 4 inches below his crotch. He lifts his hand and runs a finger over the bumpy surface. It's always oddly soothing. Gavin likes running his fingertips across it when he jerks off, tracing the digital number etched permanently into his skin. 

The self-hate starts to ebb away, settling into a low background hum and Reed slows his breathing. It grounds him, reminds him he's not alone... That he's wanted... Needed by someone just as messed up as he is. That despite the odds Gavin found a match for his broken, fucked up jigsaw piece of a life... Sure, that piece is made of metal and plastic and fuck knows what else but maybe he needs that. Someone stronger, bigger, more durable than he is to make up for all his issues and insecurities, someone that can hold him together.

Someone that can see him at his best... At his worst and knows exactly what he needs whether it's a hug, to be fucked, strung up and beaten, degraded or choked... Kissed and sometimes when Gavin can bring himself to accept it. _Loved._ Everytime he touches the digital nine engraved into his thigh he remembers the first time those stupid words crossed Nines' lips. Remembers it all.

===

The smell of antiseptic fills the air and Gavin can feel cold wet cotton wiping over his inner thigh

"You are quite sure you consent to this?" Nines asks, again.

"Yes. How many fucking times you gonna ask Nines? Just... get on with it." Gavin sighs in annoyance, pushing his head into the pillows. Nines has made him as comfortable as possible, the android tends to do that when he asks for more... Extreme things. 

He'd be fine on the floor but Nines had insisted on Gavin being on the bed, pillows propped up under his head and upper back. His legs are out over the bottom edge of their bed, left ankle resting on Nines' shoulder and his other hanging off the end, toes barely brushing the carpet. 

Gavin looks over to Nines' right, sitting on the bed is a serving tray with a range of items sitting on the top. Disinfectant, gauze, tape, sutures as Nines said _'Just in case'_ He hopes Nines doesn't have to use that, if there's one thing Reed fucking hates it's needles. He looks over the rest of Nines' items sitting on the black tray but focuses in on the shiny kidney dish and metal handle resting on one end.

It's not his first go around with knives but usually it's the blunt side, stuck in the freezer for a few hours and dragged across his skin... Preferably his throat and fuck did it feel good... But this time is real. He's nervous, scared, heart about ready to beat it's way out his chest and hard as a fucking rock because of it. 

Leaning his head off to the side Gavin can see Nines is too. Cock rigid and whatever the hell the guy has as precum dripping off the end in a glistening rope. He loves that Nines suggested this...how much the android's getting off on it... and they haven't even started yet.

Gavin rests his head back down looks at the ceiling. "Come on Nines, how long you gonna fuck around for? Get a move on."

"I'm thoroughly cleaning the area, I'd prefer it if you didn't get an infection Gavin."

Nines is probably gonna be following him to the shower every fucking day now and obsessing over keeping it clean for however the hell long it takes for this to heal... Gavin wishes he wouldn't, he wants it to scar up good. He wants to feel it and if Nines keeps on top of it, it's gonna be little more than a shiny red line by the end. 

_Reed picked at the scabs every time they healed over, much to the protests of Nines and had his wish, a thick jagged scar he could perfectly trace with his eyes closed_

"You've been cleaning my leg for ten fucking minutes now, I think I should be safe." Gavin sneers. 

Nine sighs. "Very well, would you like to see the scalpel before I begin?"

Gavin's cock twitches _Fuck yes would he._

"Sure." He shrugs, pushing himself off the cushions to see the reflection of the bedroom lights glint off the blade's edge. Gavin gulps and Nines smirks, carefully sliding the blunt edge down his abdomen. 

"Scared?"

Reed snorts. "No." 

Nines raises an eyebrow and trails the dull edge along the side of his crotch before moving it away and Reed can feel his heart hammering from the rush. 

"Your heart rate disagrees with you." Nines smirks.

"I'm hard, of course my heart rate's gonna be up, idiot." He spits.

"That must be it..." Nines opens another wipe with his teeth and rubs down the blade again before shifting forward to have the inside of Gavin's knee sit over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yep." Is all Reed can manage before pushing his head back down into the pillows. He's nervous as hell and he can feel Nines' fingers poking at his skin, everytime he thinks it's going to be the first cut. 

Then he feels a tug on his flesh, he's sure that's gotta be it and Reed frowns _Nines didn't use anesthetic did he?_ No. A couple seconds later a hot wave of pain throbs out from the incision and Reed shudders.

"Gavin?" He hears Nine ask, breathing slightly heavier than usual. 

"Just get on with it." Reed huffs out. There's only five more cuts, he can do this.

He feels that weird tug again and a hot trickle of blood down his thigh before a new heat blossoms out the wound to join the first. Gavin's stomach churns with nerves and arousal, his dick giving an involuntary twitch at the sensation.

Another soon follows and Gavin can't help the nervous jolt in his leg. Nines clamps his hand down on Reed's thigh, tone serious.

"Don't move. I asked you where you wanted me to do this and I'd rather not nick your femoral artery Gavin... Please." 

He pulls in a deep breath tries to relax again, he feels the cold metal rest on his skin this time. He doesn't know if Nines is hesitating or fucking around with his head but the wait is driving him crazy. When he feels the pinch of it slowly breaking through his skin, Reed balls his hands up in the bedspread, breathing shaky. _He's doing this one so slow..._ The slices burn and ache and it only serves to fuel the fire raging in his belly. 

Morbid curiosity crawls over his skin and Reed groans before pushing himself up onto his elbows to look. Nines is staring intently at his thigh and Gavin can see his chest heaving slowly as the android presses down the forth cut to make a square, a small gap between each perfect line. Reed's blood is dribbling down his thigh, dripping down onto the carpet... Nines probably put a towel down or something knowing him.

Nines carefully angles the blade to make the first tail section of the number '9' and watching it is different. He feels the pain quicker, his brain's telling him _Danger!_ It's telling him he needs to get away and the rush is fucking amazing. It takes a moment for the blood to seep through, the white layer of fatty tissues peeking through his skin before it's flooded with liquid crimson.

"Last one..." Nines breathes. Gavin lets his head flop back again and closes his eyes, trying to focus in on the feeling. It's slow... And deep and Gavin's gut tightens, unable to stop the pained groans thrumming in his throat. There's a clink of metal on metal and Gavin shivers, a heated throbbing pulse of sweet pain flaring up across his thigh.

Reed looks down and below his cock laying stiff and drooling across his stomach, he can see nines, swiping his fingers underneath the incisions before lifting them to his mouth. It's not like at the crime scenes, all business _and fucking grim_. Nines sucks on the tips of his fingers breathing hard, LED whirling yellow with his eyes closed. When they open they're burning holes into Gavin, he gulps. He fucking loves that look, dark and intense, icey blues staring him down. He feels like prey.

He feels Nines swipe his fingers into the blood again, starting from the drips to just to below the perfect number 9 now engraved into his flesh and Reed groans as Nines wraps that same hand around the android's own cock. _Holy shit, that's fucking hot._ Gavin's stomach twists in on itself with need as he watches Nines jerk himself off, hand wet scarlet and Reed matches his pace, hot pain cresting along his thigh. 

Its not long before ribbons of white are being pumped out onto Nines' stomach and he can hear the low, rough groan in the back of Nines' throat as he comes. His torso tenses up, slightly bowing over himself, thrusting up into his fist.

Seeing Nines jerk himself off - not to mention come - like that pushes Gavin over the edge, pure fucking sweet bliss flooding him as he tries to long out his orgasm. The pain from his leg subsiding into the rush of oxytocin and he slumps down, Nines resting his forehead on Gavin's knee. 

Reed's still enjoying his afterglow when a sharp burning sting goes through his cuts and he hisses, sucking air through his teeth as he looks down at the android.

"Tssss... Fucking cool it with the wipes, Tincan..." It's not the right kind of pain to get him going again right now but he grits his teeth through it as Nines cleans up the mess across his stomach, then the drying blood on his legs and lays a strip of gauze over his emblem before pressing a kiss to the fabric murmuring a soft "Mine..." 

Gavin's cheeks heat up as Nines starts trailing kisses up his body, after every kiss repeating _"Mine... Mine... Mine"_ Red still stains his lips when Nines stakes a claim on his. He can taste copper as Nines thrusts in his tongue, hand cupped behind Gavin's head, holding him place... Not like he needs to.

Reed pushes his tongue in to meet Nines' and the android kisses him till enough saliva has built up between them and swallowed that he can't taste his own blood anymore. Nines parts away, eyes half lidded as he stares him down, cool blue eyes almost looking _through_ him... They cut deeper than Nines' scalpel did. 

"I love you..." Nines says simply, like it's the easiest, most certain thing in the world before pressing his head to Gavin's chest. He doesn't reply but Reed's sure Nines can hear the way his heart skips a beat after hearing those words. 

===

Gavin smiles but shakes his head _such a fucking sap... Both of them._ He swallows and stands up, leaving his jeans and underwear on the floor before stepping into their bedroom. Nines is hunched over their 'toy' chest, picking out things, turning them in his hand and half go into a large black duffel bag by his feet. 

He sits down on the bed and Nines pauses to look round at him, the androids eyes scan up and down, LED cycling blue-yellow-blue-yellow. _Please know what he needs... Don't make him ask._

Nines pushes himself up and slowly walks over to stand in front him, eyes flicking toward the bathroom and back. 

"You removed your plug... without my permission." The words aren't stern like usual, they don't cut into him, command him. They're softer. "You know I have to punish you, correct?"

Gavin doesn't nod, doesn't shrug, doesn't agree or disagree. He just sits there, staring back up at Nines. The android nods, barely noticeable and cups a hand round the nape of Gavin's neck. 

"Up."

For once Gavin does as he's told. Nines slips him free of his shirt and guides him to their X frame, Reed stares at the floor as Nines straps his wrists in. The leather's tight, snug and Reed lets them take some of his weight, he hears rustling and is almost tempted to look over his shoulder to see what Nines is going to choose. _Please know what he needs, please..._ He needs this to be quick, deep. He needs to hurt enough to block out the hate festering for himself and the whirling thoughts in his head.

He feels a lingering kiss pressed to his shoulder and lets out a half hearted snort of amusement, thinking _'Don't be fucking soft... It doesn't suit you... Me... Us.'_ He hears something not heavy, not light give a slight thump on the floor. A moment passes, he's not sure how long and it's broken by a snap in the air and pulsing pain searing through his back. He arches forward, teeth clenched. 

He can tell, it's the single tail. It's exactly what he needed _Nines always knows_ and Reed lets out a pained sigh of relief. Another hit soon follows, no mercy, no rubbing it out, no time to recover. Heat tears its way across his back and Reed clenches his teeth, swallowing the cry threatening to rip itself free of his chest.

Another, another, another. The tears are back, good tears. All the thoughts, fear and hate are fading out, blistered away by the strikes across his skin. His arms tremble and it's not long before his legs give out under the weight of another crack of Nines' single tail whip, biting it's way across his flesh. 

It's on the tip of his tongue but he holds back, he can take one more, he has it in him. If he has it in him, he needs to get it out. The leather claws across his spine and he hits breaking point, choking out the safeword. 

_"BLUE! Blue. Blue... Blue....."_ He pants, slumping into the frame, swallowing thickly. 

He's gone, mind numb. It's beautiful. All the thoughts consuming him slip away into the dark and he's floating in a wonderful mixture of ignorant bliss and agony. He barely notices Nines remove his restraints and lay him chest down on their bed. Barely notices the sound of the door being opened, closed, opened, closed. He does feel something nice and cool lay across his back though and sighs into the fabric below.

"Good boy, you did so well... You lasted so long, I'm proud of you."

Gavin lets himself melt under the praise as the cold... _Whatever_ is removed from his back and instead he feels Nines' hands working lotion into his back, cooling and soothing out the fire to a dull but deep constant ache. He doesn't want it go. He wants it to stay, it grounds him and right now everything is okay.

Fuck it. Let Anderson watch... He'll put on a show, why not? He'll play house with his little android pet too. Right now, he couldn't care less, he doesn't care about anything except the guy that put him in this wonderful trance. He feels a kiss pressed to his neck, it lingers... Sucking on his skin and Gavin sighs, again thinking but the words never leave his lips. _'Mark me up... Own me... I'm yours.'_

Eventually the touch is gone and Reed knows there will be a dark purple bruise there for a long time to come... Just another addition to the scars, bruises, hickeys and bitemarks littering his body and he loves every single one of them. 

He lays there listening to Nines continue his search for whatever treats they have in store for themselves tonight. Reed smirks lazily at the thought of Connor receiving what he just did. _Bitch wouldn't last two strikes..._ A single chuckle manages it's way to the surface. 

It's a while before Nines is helping him to his feet, Gavin notices for the first time the android's change in clothes. Stiff blue jeans and a smart black dress shirt. _He looks good..._. Nines bends him over the bed, taking a little too much care in lubing Gavin up and stretching him out before reinserting his plug. Once Reed's cock ring is snapped back into place he helps Gavin dress, the fabric rubs against the lines on his back and he winces. _Good._

"Drink."

Gavin frowns _Huh?_ then feels firm plastic pressing against his lips as Nines tilts up a water bottle and Reed drinks as much as he can before moving his head away, licking his partially chapped lips. _He needed that..._ said chapped lips get another kiss pressed to them before Nines starts speaking.

"The Taxi should be here, come along." Nines guides him to the door, Gavin's more with it now but still blissfully relaxed when he steps through. Hank and Connor give him a weird look _Whatever_. He steps out of their house into the cool night air. It feels good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is good now, he'll return to his usual asshole self soon but now he's gotten past the worries he can let himself have some funs.
> 
> I doubt here will be anymore bloodplay as heavy as this chapter, the rest will be focused around biting and lashings  
> I do love writing this but I'm nervous as to how you guys will take it ^^;
> 
> Typos Fixed [6th Nov 2018]


	5. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is introduced to a rather different unguarded version of Detective Reed still floating in his subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas and writing them out they get so damn long, more and more chapters keep getting added to this fic xD

Connor steps into Detective Reed's home - somewhere he never expected to be - and scans his eyes across the room. Beige carpets, obvious pathways worn into the fibers. Cream walls. A worn, brown three-seater leather couch and a large television opposite, turned away from him. Walking in he's directly in the center of the living room, the house is linear in design, kitchen to the left and opposite, a glance past the open door shows a bedroom to the right. Connor's cheeks burn when he sees the large wooden 'X' standing against the far wall. He knows what it's for, it's obvious by the leather straps at the top and bottom of each beam. 

Connor leans out of the way as Gavin roughly shoulders past him, walking straight into the bedroom before there's the sound of another door being slammed shut. Cupboard? En suite perhaps... more than likely. Nines places a hand on Connor's shoulder before walking over to the couch then reaches down the side , producing a remote. He places it on the black glass table in front of the television. There's a take away box sitting on it and chopsticks resting inside, remnants of chicken and noodles. Connor wonders if all humans are compelled to eat things that have a negative impact on their health. 

"Please make yourselves comfortable, It may take a while for me to choose which items to pack. There's coffee in the machine and you're welcome to help yourself from the fridge. Knock on the door if you need anything." 

Connor nods and Hank doesn't waste any time in flopping himself down on the couch to flick on the sports channel. Nines steps into the bedroom, door closing behind him and Connor's left standing in the middle of the lounge. He decides to have a look around. It's a nice place, a fraction smaller than Hanks but it feels... Cozy he supposes would be the correct word.

There's a large dark brown bookcase next to the couch, mostly empty with a few items on various shelves. A photo of Gavin and Tina Chen at a bar, Reeds middle finger extended towards the camera. A pack of cigarettes. A reading tablet. An outdated games console; PlayStation 4, wires bundled on top and two controllers sit atop a stack of games. Connor looks over the some of the labels. Last Of Us, Far Cry 5, Call Of Duty : Black Ops 4, Fortnite, Fortnite 2. They all seem to be based around survival and guns barring the title Night In The Woods. Research shows these games would have been popular in Detective Reeds adolescent years.

Connor scans over a small house plant sitting on one of the shelves, it's on the verge of death... and upon closer inspection it would seem that's by design. A torn piece of paper - most likely an envelope from the solid print of numbers across the back - with _"nines leave it the fuck alone. this plant is supposed to be dead. its an aesthetic ok. thx"_ scribbled across it in barely legible ink. Connor raises an eyebrow and shifts his gaze over to the next shelf up.

There's a red lava lamp and a pair of white speakers either side... Connor quite likes the lamp, he'd like to get one...perhaps in blue? He wonders what colors are available as he reaches out to touch the base and when he makes contact, it changes to purple. He _really_ wants one of these now. Connor closes his eyes and places an order... it may be a little impulsive but there's something so appealing about it. Connor loves his deviancy, every time he does something on impulse it reminds him he's alive. A free thinking person and not _just_ a machine.

He presses the lamp again. Light Blue. Dark blue. Orange. Green. Yellow. Pink. White. Rainbow. Strobe. Strobe. Another strobe. Red. He leaves the lamp on it's original setting and looks to Hank. His human's immersed in basketball, Connor smiles. 

He takes his time over to the kitchen and finds a spare of RK900's jackets folded neatly on a chair. Connor picks it up, hesitating and feeling rather silly as he shrugs out of his hoodie to try it on. He doubts Nines would mind _too much_. The sleeves go past his wrists to the point only his fingers poke out and the android pulls a face at the uncomfortably high collar brushing on his jaw, the shoulders don't fill out correctly either. Connor takes it off and carefully folds it back into its original position before slipping back into his - Hank's - sweater.

Connor continues looking round the kitchen. A mug, dried coffee on the rim and a plate with a half eaten - now stale - poptart. _Surely Nines should stop his human from eating this junk..._ The android frowns then sighs, he'll never fully understand why humans can't just look after their bodies, he's aware this food tastes nice to them but couldn't they consume it in some moderation? He shakes his head and looks over to the sink.

A small cardboard box sits unopened on the counter addressed to RK900... Connor knows he is being nosy by this point but the detective in him is curious, he scans through the packaging to assess it's contents. It's a watch, simple in design but a check against similar models reveals a higher than average price tag... He's unsure as to why RK900 would be needing a watch. Androids have the time in the corner of their vision - though it can be swiped away - and Nines doesn't seem like the type to get something frivolous. Connor does take note that Detective Reed's birthday is only in 6 days time... Perhaps it's a gift? Connor supposes he'll find out soon enough and considering the events supposed to take place later that evening, the android makes a mental note to buy Gavin a gift himself... _perhaps another game for Reed's console?_

He walks over to the fridge, wondering if Reed's eating habits could possibly be as bad as Hank's... They are. Though unlike his own human, cholesterol is not the issue here but the vast amount of sugar. Connor does notice the two bags of thirium sitting on the top shelf and alongside his other observations of Gavin's home, Connor figures it's likely Nines lives here. Androids usually top up their thirium levels twice a week... thinking of which Connor missed his on Tuesday, they were running late for work. _Hanks fault..._

Connor picks up one of the bags and unclasps a thin tube on the underside, flips the valve and brings it to his lips. He squeezes the bag and cool thirium fills his mouth before swallowing. Analysis of course pops up, no model number because it's yet to run a course through his systems. He takes three more mouthfuls before turning the valve back closed and returns it to the shelf, analysis fluid building up as he sucks on his tongue to wash out any remnants of blue blood. 

Closing the fridge door, he instead kneels down to take a peek in one of the kitchen cabinets. There's not much of interest, ambient cooking ingredients, rice, pasta, tomato sauce and various canned items. At least they're healthier tha-

A sudden crack from beyond the kitchen yanks Connor out of his thoughts and he jogs over to the lounge, eyes wide with concern and the expression is mirrored by Hank, sitting bolt upright on the couch staring at the bedroom door.

"Fucking Christ, that nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack..."

"It surprised me too." Connor agrees, running a quick scan across Hank and relieved to see that is most certainly not the case. He wonders what that noise was though, it registers somewhere in his memory banks but Connor struggles to place his finger on it. Another snap and it clicks, the android's cheeks heating up.

"You alright Con?" 

Connor clears his throat. "Yes. I just... I'm fairly certain that sound is a whip."

Hank blinks. "Okay then... Thought they were gonna wait till the hotel or whatever."

"Apparently not..." Another crack rings through and Connor can feel the heat beginning to pool between his legs, he's _very_ curious to know what that would feel like. Hank tends to hold back when flogging Connor and _that_ doesn't not sound gentle in the slightest. The android swallows hard and shifts on the spot, his breathing picking up. Hank notices of course. 

"Riling you up huh Con?" Hank chuckles.

"Yes." He admits, eyes stuck on the door when yet another hit echoes from behind it and Connor feels that familiar warm tingle work it's way into his gut.

"Come 'ere." Hank beckons him over and Connor doesn't have to be told twice. He quickly leans down to take his steel cap boots off, placing them by the front door before straddling himself across Hanks lap and plants a kiss to his lips. Connor smiles into it, Hanks beard brushing across his chin. There's a series of cracks before silence falls over the house again.

"Hank... Are you sure all this doesn't bother you? I don't want you to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." Connor rests his nose against his human's, eyes closed. 

"Nah, it's all good."

"You're sure? I don't want this to be something we would come to regret Lieutenant... Your wants and needs are just as important as mine... If not more so."

Hank sighs with a smile, cupping Connor's cheek. "You want the truth?"

"Always."

"You-" Hank laughs and pokes a finger at the androids chest. "- Con, are one horny little fucker and actually getting a little break from your relentless libido might do me some good."

Connor blushes, surprised. "Is my libido an issue Lieutenant?"

"Nah, I love it. Just takes a bit longer to get it up again, unlike you and Nines."

"And Gavin?" Connor adds.

"Eurgh, I'm trying not thinking about that... Though I guess at some point I'll see it... There's a first for everything... Gonna be a lot of firsts tonight."

Connor hums in agreement, snugging his thighs round Hank's. "For the both of us. I'm... Very excited... And nervous of course, and so many other emotions... But I find myself exhilarated by the prospects of what lie ahead this evening."

"Another point. You've been interested in this stuff for a while now Con. It's good that you can explore it with someone who actually has some experience." 

"Mmm... You're so good to me..." Connor sighs, wrapping his arms round Hanks shoulders and presses another kiss to his human. 

Large hands slide along his waist and the android groans into their kiss as they work their way lower, cupping over the curve of his ass. Connor grinds himself down against Hank's stomach, he loves the soft bulge of his human's gut, it makes gaining friction from this position so much easier and the way it gives underneath him is oh so wonderful.

Connor hears a door being clicked open and flinches, cheeks hot and is halfway ready to scramble off Hanks lap when he remembers why they're both there in the first place. He looks over his shoulder to see Nines, it's one of the few times Connor has seen RK900 in anything other than his Cyberlife uniform. Semi-slim fit blue jeans and a black formal shirt, though not the one worn with his uniform. It has buttons - the top two open -, a lower collar and the hem is tucked into his jeans. Nines' sleeves are neatly rolled up to just the above the elbow. He doesn't pay them much attention and walks through to the kitchen. After a few moments and noises - one he recognizes as the fridge door- RK900 steps back through, a towel tucked under his arm, Connor notes the ice crystals stuck to the fabric. A bottle of water, condensation running down the sides and another bottle of aloe Vera gel, also chilled. 

"I apologize for the delay, I would approximate our departure to be in fifteen minutes. I've already called for a cab." Nines seems to finally take full notice of their position. Connor still seated on Hank's lap and he watches RK900's LED flicker, the android's mouth tugging up in a slight grin as he scans across them "Please don't stop on my account Connor, though do _try_ and refrain from ejaculation. I have plans." 

The android blushes, feeling himself throb against Hank's stomach and nods with a quiet. "Okay..."

RK900 continues back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and once again Connor is left alone with his human. 

"He has plans, huh?" Hank raises an eyebrow and gropes at the androids ass, kneading and pulling him closer. "So what kinda stuff was going on in his head when you interfaced?" 

Connor lets his eyes close and rests his hands on Hank's broad shoulders, hips moving in a slow thrust against his partner's stomach, loving the rough grabbing across the back of his jeans. "Mmm... Well, Nines wasn't lying when he said he had a lot of ideas."

"Oh come on, stop being so damn secretive. Tell me _one_ of them at least." He seems genuinely interested and Connor can feel Hank's stiffening heat between his thighs.

"Well..." Connor revisits the scenes presented to him, trying to find one that is both interesting and might be more to his human's liking. It turns out to be surprisingly difficult so the android settles on something that is at least not BDSM related. "Nines seems quite focused on penetrating me alongside Detective Reed."

"Fuck..." Hank doesn't say anything else but Connor does feel his increased heart rate and reaches behind his back to push one of Hank's hands to the center of his ass. The android letting out a soft groan as his partner's fingers nudge the base of his butt plug. 

"Turn it on Lieutenant. Please." Connor murmurs, still holding Hank's wrist as he pushes his human's hand against the base, rocking the device within him. With his free hand Hank pulls out his phone, a few taps and then Connor can feel his insides thrumming. 

"That better Con?" Hank asks softly. Its rhetorical. 

Connor rounds his hips down onto Hank, peeking over to his hand and moans softly as a finger slides up the phone screen and the vibrations increase.

"Mmm... More..." Connor lets his eyes close and sighs with a light shiver to his spinal column.

"You sure? Nines-"

"Very sure." The android cuts him off.

Hank should know what he's like by now. Connor vividly remembers the day he completely disabled his refractory period, it was shortly after his deviation. He'd fucked himself silly on a silicone phallus to the point he was involuntary hurled into stasis. Connor found out that day androids do not reach 'dry orgasms' as humans do, it seems his body is capable of making indefinite amounts of thirium based semen substitute and Hank had found the exhausted android in a complete and utter sticky mess, sprawled across their bed. 

Hank's firm grip across his rear pulls Connor closer to the point he is sure his partner can feel the vibrations too and the android strokes his fingers through Hank's beard, kissing him deep.

Connor wishes he was at home, even with the excitement he feels for tonight's events he just wants Hank to take him, fuck him into the mattress and fill him up. He loves feeling his Lieutenant's hot semen dripping from of his hole. Connor frots himself up against Hank's stomach, moaning into the kiss, threading his fingers up through his partner's hair as he starts losing himself in the moment.

Hank starts jogging the plug with his fingers, quick short taps and it jostles into his prostate. Connor lets out a strained whimper and his back goes rigid " _Ah!_ Fuck Hank... please, more" His stomach is fizzing with need, he knows he's getting close.

He's been so worked up today, so excited and teased. Interfacing with Nines had been such an experience, so many possibilities for pleasure and he still doesn't fully understand how RK900 being so excessively aggressive can excite him that way. It's all building up, spiraling up deep inside him and Connor just wants to come, feel that tinging explosion of heat and simulated rush of euphoria ... _Almost..._

Connor cries out in frustration when the vibrations disappear as does the rocking motion of Hanks hand. "Urgh! Not you too. Nines did the same thing earlier!" He grips his fingers into Hanks jacket, hands trembling and lets out a defeated whimper "Why is everyone so intent on torturing me today..."

Hank lets out a sympathetic chuckle, soothing a hand across the android's back "Well _I'm_ not doing it for kicks, Con. I may not be into much kinky shit but even I know that you don't wanna piss off the guy in charge before you've even started... You heard what Nines said."

Connor whines and pushes himself up against his human for friction "I don't care..."

"Oh, I'm sure you will Con. Nines doesn't strike me as the type of guy to hand out a spanking for punishment." 

Connor snorts and furrows his brows. "I can take it..." 

_"Is that so?"_

Connor's thirium pump gives a weak sputter as Nines' voice resounds through his mind. He hadn't even heard him open the door.

"I would listen to your Lieutenant Connor, I would be _greatly_ disappointed if you ruined my plans."

Connor shrinks into Hank, he's not only chagrined to have been caught but feels like he's on display to RK900, he knows Nines is going to be running scans over him even without Connor even looking. 

"The taxi is almost here, you might want to take a moment to compose yourself, though I highly doubt we will be coming across anybody."

_"...Unlike yourself if you can not handle your inner Traci..."_

Connor's eyes go wide as Nines' voice echoes through his head again and the smaller android waits till he hears the door close to shamefully crawl off Hank's lap, both of them sporting erections. Connor is extremely thankful for both self driving cars and the road being so close to Gavin's front door.

"Told you." Hank teases and Connor gives him a playful glare even though the aching need has not subsided from his body. He reaches down to adjust himself, as does Hank and Connor wonders if his human finds it as annoying as him that they had to stop.

Lights pull up outside and Connor stands, pulling his work boots back on and smiles at Hank's hand on his shoulder. He's still wanting - so much - but at least having to move around and get ready is a slight distraction from just having to sit and wait it out. 

The bedroom door opens and out steps Nines with Reed. Connor can't help but stare. If the android didn't know better - which he does - he would say Detective Reed was drunk. His co-ordination is lacking, eyes half lidded and Gavin's eyes seem to be unable to squarely focus on anything, constantly working their way around the room. For a moment they settle on Hank and himself and Gavin makes a light snorting sound and smiles before walking to the door. Nines' hand is rested on the back of his neck, seemingly to guide him.

Stepping outside Connor does _not_ take his time getting into the taxi and walks at the fastest acceptable pace to get into the privacy of the automobile. Hank follows, sitting opposite and facing Connor. There's a fraction more than two feet between the android and his human and Connor flashes him a smile, feeling his chest warm when he receives one in return. 

Gavin is next in, sitting beside Connor with a spare middle seat between the two. Nines sits opposite, the spare seat missing between him and Hank and instead a large black duffel bag takes its place on the floor. 

Connor looks over to Gavin, slightly unsettled by his demeanor. He's slouched against the heavily tinted window and winces when his back brushes against the upholstery before smiling with a sigh. The android's never seen him so calm... It's... Strange. Gavin groans softly and squeezes his legs together, only then does Connor realize the very obvious denim tent over Reed's crotch. 

He's curious to run a scan and after a moments deliberation decides to go through with it. _With what's to come tonight it's only putting off the inevitable._ Connor looks and is both surprised and interested to find a leather cock ring bound round the base of Gavin's shaft, it would explain why his erection is so pronounced even through his jeans. Running deeper scans Connor's dumbfounded to find Reed is housing a plug similar to his own... No... The same in fact, though the android can't help a little smug sliver of pride upon realizing his own is bigger. 

The car sets off, journey smooth as always and Connor looks around. Hank's on his phone, tapping away - probably pacing a few bets on the upcoming game- and Nines is looking up at the ceiling, LED flickering. Connor follows his line of sight to a camera and Nines takes notice. 

"I'm disabling the cameras to give us a little privacy." 

That seems to get Hank's attention, his mouth opens then his Lieutenant seems to think better of it, shaking his head and turns back to his phone. Gavin's still... Doing his thing. Connor almost feels concerned for Reed and reaches out to touch his shoulder - he feels like he's sticking his hand in a lion cage. 

Connor's expecting Gavin to snap at him with some variation of the words 'plastic' 'pet' and 'prick' but the human only looks at his shoulder, then up to Connor before turning back to the window, resting his forehead on the glass. 

"He's quite alright Connor. Gavin is in what's referred to as subspace, it's a psychological state submissives can enter under the right circumstances. Simply put he's in a state of endorphin induced bliss. The effects and duration differ from person to person, in Gavin's case it usually wears off shortly after orgasm, if it's not reached during the act that is. There will be some residual effects but soon enough he'll be back to his usual delightful self."

Connor had no idea there was such a thing, he wonders if androids can enter this 'subspace'. It _sounds_ like something they could. 

Hank's amused voice perks up. "Hey, Reed. You gonna admit to being Nines' bitch now?"

It takes a moment for the human to register him and Gavin looks over at Hank with a lazy smile but doesn't answer.

Nines' voice is like butter and even Connor finds himself squirming in his seat. "Gavin... Don't be rude, answer Lieutenant Anderson."

"Yes." 

Nines prompts him further. "What are you?"

Reed turns round to face RK900 "I'm your bitch."

Hearing the admission goes straight to Connors dick, he's never seen this side of Detective Reed before... it's amazing that Nines can reveal it. 

"And who do you belong to?" 

"I belong to you and only you." Reed actually flushes pink and Connor can feel the similar blue heat in his own cheeks. 

"Well shit..." Hank mumbles, looking just as dumbstruck as the android himself. 

"Good boy." Nines stands up, hunched over against the fabric ceiling and motions for Gavin to sit in the middle seat and he does, now squeezed between himself and RK900. 

"Turn to me Gavin, I want to show RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson the pretty marks I left on your back." 

Nines is surprisingly gentle as he tucks his fingers under the back of Gavin's shirt and carefully works it up to his shoulders. The sight makes Connor's breath hitch and the android's cock jerk excitedly in his briefs _it really is pretty in its own way..._ Connor finds himself wishing he could receive marks like this.

Connor counts seven long, angry lines struck into Detective Reed's back, the skin is slightly swollen and three have even managed to break through the skin. Nines ghosts a finger along the highest sitting across Gavin's shoulder blade and Reed lets out a quiet moan.

"These will eventually fade and disappear... But there's one that will always stay with the Detective. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to see it tonight." Nines smiles as his hand slips across Gavin's thigh, squeezing to left of Reeds groin and the human seems to almost melt under Nines' touch, laying his head on RK900's chest. 

"Fucking hell...." Hank mutters under his breath. 

Connor is still transfixed on the marks, unable to tear his eyes away. Thirium pump squeezing hard in his chest cavity.

"Would you like to feel them Connor?" 

It's an honest question, he can tell by the way Nines asks he really is giving him the option with no repercussions. 

"...Yes." 

Connor gulps nervously and lets Nines take his hand to place it on the same one RK900 had been touching before. The skin is tight and hot under his fingertips and Gavin makes a noise in his throat. Connor can't place if it's a sound of discomfort or arousal. _He wants to experience this._

Nines' hand disappears from his own and Connor gingerly traces a finger along the line, moving to another lower down when he reaches the end. He follows them like a map till he reaches the last and lets his hand drop. Nines is radiating pride when he works Gavin's shirt back down and presses a kiss to his human's forehead before turning him to lean against Nines' chest.

Hank is still staring wide eyed at RK900.

"You're not fucking kidding about the bondage stuff huh?"

Nines raises an eyebrow. "You didn't believe me?"

"Well... I sure as hell do now..." Hank looks at Connor and the android knows the question in his human's eyes. _Are you fucking sure about this?!_

He is... He really, really is. Connor's been so curious about all this and now it's right at his fingertips, literally. He can feel the arousal clawing deep in his gut at just the thought of being struck by Nines, about the possibility of experiencing this 'subspace', about having RK900 speak to him in that authoritative tone that even though Connor shares his vocal unit with would never be able to match. It's lower, more intense, it hits him in ways he'd didn't expect, deep down in places he doesn't understand.

Connor looks at Hank, desperately trying to convey the answer in his eyes. _Yes. Yes. Yes_. The android's breathing is heavy, dick hard and the increase in light let's Connor know his pupils lens are blown wide. 

Hank seems to understand but still looks concerned as he gives a small nod to the android. 

Nines' voice catches Connor's attention "Are you still wanting relief Connor? I did deny you back at the house... But with good reason. I thought perhaps Detective Reed could help in getting your release. He has quite the talented mouth, I trained him well. Humans may have a gag reflex - unlike yourself and I - but with enough practice they can learn to take a cock the way they're meant to. Can't you Gavin?"

Connor feels a hot surge to his groin and clenches down on his plug. He's had his emotions toyed with all evening, Connor can feel his underwear sticking to the head of his dick from the amount of pre ejaculate the android has been leaking on and off over the past hour. Reed on the other hand seems like he hasn't been paying much attention to the conversation and looks up at Nines confused. 

"Gavin, if you'd get on your knees and help out RK800 with that skilled mouth of yours I'm sure he would be very grateful" Nines brushes a thumb along Gavin's jaw and Connor's head starts to spin as Reed is already lowering himself onto the floor.

Reed does as he's told and kneels between the android's knees, popping open the button on his jeans before pulling down the zip. Connor pants heavily at the view he never _ever_ could have imagined happening as Reed slips his hand into the vent of Connor's boxer briefs and pulls out his swollen dick. Finally having some attention to his aching member makes Connor groan in both need and relief. 

The android turns round to look at Nines and his cheeks burn after seeing how intently he's staring down at Gavin - and Connor's penis only inches away from said human's lips. Connor's eyes roll up as he feels Reed pull back on his foreskin, tongue trailing from underneath the glans and across his leaking slit before gently suckling over the head. Connor moans, bucking his hips forward into the action.

He's been waiting _so_ long and when Gavin suddenly takes him down to the hilt Connor gasps, doubling over himself. _Nines wasn't kidding._ Reed's lips are wrapped around the base of his shaft, swallowing along Connor's length before bringing his head back up, sucking all the way to the tip before taking a breath of air through his nose. 

"Good boy... Keep going." 

Connor can hear Nines praising Reed and it's only a second before Gavin's got his arms wrapped underneath Connor's thighs and pushes himself back down again, deep throating himself on the android's cock. Connor's stomach twists and his balls feel so full, he rests a hand on the back of Gavin's head, threading his fingers through the human's hair as Connor finally starts nearing what he's been craving since he finished interfacing with Nines what feels like days ago now. 

Reed's throat is hot and slick and Connor can feel the human's muscles hugging round him. Gavin dips his head, nose pressed into the waistband of Connor's underwear before lifting all the way back up and down again, wet noises muffled by the android's member each time he slides free of Gavin's Pharynx.

Connor shifts himself down, angling his plug into his prostate, clenching down on it as he bucks up to meet Gavin's mouth. It's so hot and wet and every time he swallows round the android's shaft Connor loses just that little bit more control over his voice module. 

He's hates having to wait, getting excited and being stuck with no where to go but it's all accumulating now, building up inside and Connor leans his head back over the seat, lewd moans filling the small space. Gavin lifts up off his cock and wet suctioned pop can be heard in the human's throat before he catches his breath. Connor huffs at the loss of contact. 

_"Choose a number."_ Nines says, only to Connor and of course only one comes to mind. 

_"Nine."_

There's no warning and in Connor's hazed mind he had no idea what RK900 was talking about but his butt plug suddenly hums to life, already lodged against his bio-prostate and Connor lets out a strangled cry. He can feel his legs trembling as Gavin goes down again, licking along the thick vein running along the underside before cupping his mouth over to suction the android into his mouth. 

Connor can't hold his voice back, cheeks burning as he whimpers and moans, rocking his hips to repeatedly push his plug into that sweet spot again and again and _again_. Gavin starts timing the bobs of his head to coincide with the rhythm Connor's hips have set and the android can feels his balls drawing up, fizzing heat concentrated deep inside him, threatening to burst any second.

He lifts his head to look at Hank opposite through half lidded eyes. His humans eyes are fixed on him, breathing ragged, lower lip caught between his teeth and when his eyes lock with Connors its all over. 

Connor feels the euphoric rush he's been chasing bloom over his skin, the heated band snapping violently in his abdomen. He involuntarily clenches round his plug, still vibrating against him and static riddles the cry that escapes his lips. He tries to keep eye contact with Hank but after a couple seconds his eyes roll up as he roughly bucks his hips up into Gavin's throat. He can feel Reed swallowing down his ejaculate, throat muscles contracting round his shaft and Connor arches his back, toes curling as an aftershock rolls through him. 

The thrumming inside him stops and tears are brimming the android's eyelashes as he slumps down in his seat, legs going limp and hand falling from the back of Reed's head. The Detective pulls his head back and Connor groans at the sight of his ejaculate leaking out the corner of Gavin's mouth. Connor watches his tongue swipe out to lick it up and slowly exhales, light tremors riddling his unit as he winds down from his climax. The equivalent of an afterglow settling over him in warm pleasant tingles and blissfully slow processing of his environment. 

Reed shakily gets to his feet and sits back down beside himself and Nines. He looks tired but pleased with himself as Nines praises him, RK900 swiping a thumb over the corner of Reed's mouth before massaging the side of his humans neck.

"I knew you'd do a good job, you did so well. Swallowed every single drop didn't you?"

Gavin nods.

"Good boy... Are you happy to have RK800's come inside you?"

He nods again and Connor blushes with a shiver before looking back to his own human seated opposite, his cheeks are red and chest heaving. The android can't help a coy little smile at his partner. Hank stands up before grabbing Connor's face and mashes a fierce kiss against his lips. Connor's blindsided and can only blink and whine into the kiss. 

"That.. Was fucking hot Con... Holy shit..." Hank groans against his lips, hand rubbing up the android's hair. He pulls back after a minute or so and steps back into his seat, breathless.

"I agree...." Connor sighs, a drunken smile plastered across his face and he turns to Gavin, caught in a kiss of his own with RK900 and when Connor realizes the implications of what Gavin's just done and the fact Nines' tongue is his mouth, his thirium pump skips over a beat. 

Nines' kiss is different to Hank's, more possessive and RK900 bites down on Gavin's lip before parting. It's not as hard as the one Connor received but he's sure it was hard enough to leave a bruise for the following day. 

"Didn't Gavin did a wonderful job on you, Connor? You should thank him."

Of course Connor doesn't hesitate, though flustered and his mind still fuzzy. "Thank you Gavin, that was... amazing, you were amazing."

He's surprised to actually see Reed smile in response, a smug one but a smile no less. Nines speaks again 

"Maybe there are other ways you could thank him too. Gavin's been much in the same position as you and for a longer duration of time." 

Nines leans Reed's back against him and RK900's fingers start smoothly unbuttoning Gavin's jeans and as always with Connor, the insatiable android is already eager to return the favor, his spent dick giving a twitch of interest. 

RK900 slips Reed's cock free of his underwear, leather snug round the human's circumcised and swollen phallus. Nines lays his palm beneath Gavin's shaft, thumb along the topside and strokes up the heated flesh. Gavin's breath hitches and Nines has a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Well... Aren't you going to say thank you RK800?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank&Connor : omg we r so kinky with our handcuffs and flogging  
> Nines : Bitch Please _proceeds to whip the ever loving fuck out of Gavin's back_
> 
> Thank you again to Blahhh omfg you are my muse dude!


	6. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has plans only to watch Connor and Gavin till they get to the hotel but things change and he decides to lend a helping hand.

Nines squeezes his hand up Reed's shaft. It's like velvet over heated steel, throbbing in his palm. He can feel his human leaning back into his chest and the way Reed shudders for a second as he strokes along his member. 

RK900 smiles to Connor. He looks delightfully exhausted, cock still exposed to the air and slowly softening with the glaze of his humans saliva. 

"Well... Aren't you going to say thank you RK800?"

He sees that spark of lustful want in his predecessors eye and watches as RK800 lowers himself to his knees, crawling toward them. It's a wonderful sight and Nines is almost tempted to scold Connor when he tucks his phallus back into his jeans. 

"Good boy. Now show your gratitude" 

He speaks softly and relishes the shiver that works it's way down both his submissives backs. Nine keeps his hand in place, presenting Connor with his human's member and RK800 takes a moment to wet his lips before licking across his leaking head. Gavin groans and goes to push his hips forward but Nines keeps him in place. 

"Be patient, you'll receive your gift."

Gavin pushes back into him. Breathing hard as RK800 suckles around the glans, lips brushing the pad of Nines middle finger. It sends an unexpected chill through his components and he keeps his finger there as Connor works his way further down Reed's shaft. He can feel the slick flat of RK800's tongue across the back of his digits, curling round the underside of Gavin's cock before slipping them free. 

"Take him all the way RK800, you have no gag reflex and I don't expect you to waste it."

Thirium spreads across Connors cheeks and he nods, sliding his head down in smooth movement till his nose it nestled in his human's tuft of pubic hair. The leather of his cock ring disappearing behind RK800's lips. He watches his predecessors cheeks hollow out as he creates suction and Gavin let's out a long shaking moan. 

The sounds are rare to hear escaping his human so freely and Nines drinks them in, sliding a hand up Gavin's shirt to brush a thumb across his nipple. Reed jolts and arches his back out, hand gripping onto RK900's thigh. Nines smirks and rolls it between his thumb and finger gently before giving it a sharp pinch and earns a cry from his human. 

Nines smoothes his hand across Gavin's chest, lowering his shirt back down and kisses his far to bland neck, sucking hard on the flesh till Gavin's squirming. Nines inspects his work, a pretty purple bruise marking his human and he's satisfied... for now. He returns his attention to RK800, throat bobbing as he swallows the precum Nine's coaxed out of his partner. 

He's looking forward to the events yet come this evening but this... his predecessor, on his knees drinking pre ejaculate from his _human_. He's already starting to understand his position. 

"Do not remove Reed's cock ring till I give you permission to, understand?"

Connor starts to slide his head back to reply and Nines places a hand at the back of his skull to push him back down. RK800 makes a small surprised noise in the back of his throat before it's muffled by invading flesh. Gavin's shudders, legs squeezing together and a quiet huffed groan escapes him. Nines hums in approval, keeping his hand cupped on the back of his predecessors neck as he speaks.

"We are both androids, you need not use your mouth to answer me."

 _"Yes"_ Connors voice carries through his mind. 

"And considering that we also have no need for oxygen, you'll keep showing your gratitude to Detective Reed till I say otherwise, Yes?"

_"Yes"_

"Good... Continue."

Nines pushes himself up and returns to his original seat, enjoying the show his submissives are putting on. It's really quite lovely... 

Nines had watched as Connor's eyes fell on his own human and it was then he reached orgasm... RK900 wonders. Was he looking for permission? Reassurance? Was his human's arousal the deciding factor to allow RK800 his own climax or was the Lieutenants arousal alone enough to push him over the edge?

He ponders the thought watching RK800's head bob between Gavin's thighs. He'll have more involvement once they're at the hotel but since the journey there would take a while he figured it would be a good opportunity to have some fun with his...pets. 

Gavin had an episode back at the house and Nines had relieved his human of the burden. It's a little bit of a pity his human is being so co-operative but it has it's own appeals. Gavin would not have let Nines show off his artwork painted over the canvas that is Detective Reeds back otherwise. Connors reaction had been tantalizing, a part of him has concerns over RK800's sincerity concerning his liking for pain. But Connors arousal and awe at Nines art had quelled them considerably. 

Nines had been deciding whether Detective Reed or RK800 should be the first to perform oral on the other. Since Gavin had been placid in his subspace Nines opted for his predecessor to reciprocate the action. Having Gavin come out of his haze to perform oral may have been stressful enough for him to experience a subdrop, the last thing he wants. 

Not only would it put a complete stop to the night events, Gavin's subdrop can last much longer than subspace. His human could be dealing with the aftermath for days and with his birthday so close Nines would feel immense guilt to ruin the annual celebration for his partner. 

Nines takes notice as Gavin's huffs grow more needy, shifting in his seat as RK800 continues the slow rhythmic taking of Reeds phallus. Nines smirks. His human wants to come but there will be none of that till RK900 is good and ready for there to be. Gavin's cockring will put a stop to that. 

Nines is contemplating activating Gavin's buttplug when Lieutenant Anderson breaks through the constant flow of moans from his human. 

"You know for someones who's supposed to be getting off on this you're pretty fucking soft Nines" 

RK900 raises an eyebrow believing the Lieutenants statement to be related to his demeanor concerning Connor and Gavin then follows the humans line of sight to the androids jeans. 

"As I told Detective Reed, I temporarily disabled the program responsible for my erectile functions"

Hank throws him a strange look "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Developing an erection without the prospect of penetration serves little use, it's also an unnecessary drain on my processors."

"What about jerking off, you do that don't you?" 

He does _but..._ "Why would I masturbate when I have perfectly good hole at my beck and call" Nines pointedly shifts his gaze across the car, mending his sentence "Well...for this evening _holes_ "

"Jesus..." Hank shakes his head and pulls a face.

Nines knows the answer to his question but asks it anyways, goading over his momentary ownership of Connor "Lieutenant Anderson, is RK800 capable of self lubrication?"

The human looks slightly irritated "Yeah"

Nines smirks "Good, saves me some time..."

Out of curiosity Nines runs a scan across the Lieutenants form. The human is in a state of mild arousal but his body is tense, most likely due to the fact RK800 is servicing his Detective. While the Lieutenant's arousal it does not effect RK900 himself he is pleased to observe it. His enjoying this will in turn lead Connor to enjoy this more. Pleasure Feeds Pleasure... 

RK900 is glad not to be sharing the spot of dominancy with the Lieutenant this evening , the only one Nines finds himself able to share it with is Tina Chen. They tease back and forth of the acts they'll punish Gavin with, it's most enjoyable. 

His human makes a particularly loud noise and Nines attention is immediately back on him, wondering if Gavin managed to ejaculate with the cock ring. RK900 actually feels a sense of pride when he sees his human, fingers vice tight in Connors hair and thrusting up into his throat. It's an erotic sight. 

The lieutenant makes a noise and Nines sighs in annoyance upon tearing his attention away from them once again. He's glaring at Gavin, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant?"

The human doesn't speak for a few seconds. "He's... just.. .He's treating Connor like a fucking toy...it's not right"

Nines turns back to - in his eyes - the arousing display of dominancy from his usually submissive partner, burying himself in his predecessors trachea. He runs a scan over RK800's form. Heightened temperature from having his fans cut off, though nowhere near approaching an unsafe level. His phallus is erect again, leaking pre ejaculate into the inside of his underwear. Thirium flushing his cheeks. LED processing, not red. 

He turns back to the Lieutenant. 

"I can assure you RK800 is enjoying himself h-"

The human cuts him off and Nines lips draw into a thin line, frowning. 

"You can say whatever you want Nines, doesn't mean it's fucking true. Connor can't speak, what if he needs to stop?"

Nines refrains from rolling his eyes "Gavin is a human, Connor is more than capable of removing himself from the situation if he so wishes... Which he does not"

"You still have no fucking proof of that Nines!" Hank whispers angrily "I don't want Gavin using Connor like a fucking fleshlight!"

Nines clenches his jaw. This is starting to get highly irritating, how many times will Connor's human choose to ignore RK800's desires. He's made it quite clear on multiple occasions his arousal at these acts. _Fine, let us keep this simple_

RK900 leans over the small space to where Connor is kneeling and bats away Gavin's hand. His human lets go with a whine of displeasure, hips obediently stuttering to a still. The little display of submission calms Nines slightly as he weaves his fingers into Connors hair and yanks him back. Reeds cock sliding free of his throat with a loud, wet _pop_ of suction. 

Connor loses balance, throwing his arms out behind him with a dazed expression. 

"Hey go fucking easy!" Hank snaps. 

Nines ignores him and pulls Connor up to his knees, reaching down to unbutton the smaller android's jeans. He slides the zipper down before tucking his thumb into the waistband of RK800's underwear and pulls down the fabric, Connors cock springing free to slap wetly against his stomach. 

_That really was quite the sight..._

Connor makes a noise in the back of his throat, mouth still open till he works it so the side, recalibrating his mandible. Nines takes note of the...there's no word to describe except _slutty_ look on his predecessors face. Eyes dark and pupils blown, a mixture of analysis fluid, and pre ejaculate dripping down his chin, the soft huffs from his parted lips. 

RK900 smiles at his human's handy work before addressing Connor.

"RK800, are you experiencing any displeasure or distress performing oral sex on Detective Reed? Please be honest, it's important to your Lieutenant"

Connors eyes snap to said human and his cheeks flood with more thirium. He reaches up to wipe his mouth and as much as Nines would like to slap it away and smear the fluids across RK800's face he once again holds himself back. 

"N-no..."

"Are you enjoying yourself? Are you aroused by Detective Reed using your throat for his pleasure? Again, be honest."

Connor squirms and his cock visibly jerks up as Nines speaks and _That_ makes RK900's stomach heat up again. He's starting to regret disabling tumescence... He's been teased more than either of his submissives today. 

"Yes..."

"Please confirm it in your own words" 

"I...I like what Gavin was doing to me... very much" 

Nines turns his gaze up to the Lieutenant, raising an eyebrow. 

"Satisfied?"

The human's arousal has peaked significantly and Nines allows a subtle smirk as Lieutenant Anderson merely nods. Eyes transfixed on RK800 and more specifically his erection, a thin string of precum dripping from the end. 

Nines reaches down, catching the strand on his thumb and massages it up into Connors slit. His predecessors lets out a shuddering groan and Nines can feel his stomach twist hotly at getting to directly stimulate the pleasure sensors RK900 has grown quite fond of. He lifts the thumb to his lips, sucking the pad clean and is pleased to gain an untainted sample of RK800's semen. Nines sucks his tongue clean and swallows. 

"Good boy..." He speaks softly, massaging his fingertips into Connor's scalp and the smaller android whines, leaning up into the touch. Nines continues the praising touches as he looks to Gavin, cock still swollen and shining with Connors saliva, eyes stuck on RK900's hand mussing through his predecessors locks. _Jealousy_

Nines smirks at that and roughly pushes Connor back to kneel between his humans thighs, getting a strong grip on RK800's hair. The smaller android moans as Nines rubs his face into Gavin's crotch, slick fluids sliding up his cheek. 

_"Open your mouth and keep your throat slack. If you need to stop, either speak as we are now or interface with my hand."_ Nines gives Connor his rules, being stronger than RK800 they are now necessary. _"Understand?"_

_"Yes"_

RK900 wastes no more time and takes Gavin's member in hand, guiding him between Connor's lips before forcing him down. Reed groans, gasping at the no doubt sudden wet tightness engulfing his cock. Nines leans over his predecessor, fingers still gripping his locks and starts working his head back on forth on Reeds dick. 

"Would you like to come Detective Reed?" Nines asks softly to his human.

Gavin's hips arch forward, grinding himself into Connors pharynx with need. He nods eagerly.

"What have you done to earn your Orgasm? Tell me"

Nines continues using his predecessors throat to stimulate Gavin and the human shudders, gasping out. 

"I...I sucked him off, I... ugh please , please let me come Nines"

The words send a warm chill down RK900's spinal column, they're messy and lackluster but they will do. He works Connors head faster, watching the smaller android grip at the seat fabric either side, nails scraping and leaving white marks. 

_"Take it."_

Nines isn't sure if he's gloating or ordering but he feels RK800's muscle tension decrease allowing for a smoother movement from his neck. 

"Does RK800 feel good? Would you like more?"

"Y-yes!"

"Tell me what you are Gavin." Nines smirks, interested in the answer. 

Reed keeps bucking his hips to meet Connors mouth. Nines can actually feeling the desperate pushes back against his hand. He's impressed.

"I...I'm your bitch- _fuck_ I belong to you, please. Please let me come, I need it.." 

Nines smiles and gives Connor one more directive _"Don't swallow, wait."_

Reed's trembling, gasping as Nines reaches down and smoothly snaps open the clasp to his cock ring and Gavin doubles over with a strangled cry, grabbing Connors skull and holding it against him. RK900 watches his human spill into RK800 and runs his fingers through the back of Gavin's hair with his spare hand. Nines humms in approval at the weak rounding of his human's hips, chasing after that heavenly euphoria as Reeds hands slip from Connors head. 

Nines watches RK800 back off of Gavin's phallus, moisture on his lashes and is pleased to see white fluids still inside his mouth. RK900 can feel his thirium pump speed up in the thrill as without warning his stakes claim over RK800's mouth, sliding his tongue into the puddle of ejaculate left by his human. 

Kissing - if this could be called that - RK800 is very different to Gavin, soft, yielding and far too giving for his tastes... Though still pleasant in it's own simple way. He enjoys the biting. The thrusts of his humans warm tongue fighting against his, teeth grazing. His predecessor lets out a shuddering groan into Nines mouth as he washes his tongue across the other android's. Hearing the sharp intake from Connor's human does illicit a smirk from RK900 and he coaxes the semen from Connor's mouth to his, swallowing and parts with an open mouth. Nines lets out an amused huff at the surprise still frozen on RK800's face. 

Nines licks his lip and settles back into his seat, looking down on RK800 still kneeling and blinking at nothing. RK900 tilts his head and runs a scan, unable to help the smug grin that pulls at his mouth when he sees his predecessor has ejaculated without touch into his underwear. RK900's ego swells at the sight and he even chuckles once in his throat. 

"You can get up now Connor" He teases and the smaller android blinks rapidly, pushing himself up onto his seat. RK800 looks down at his crotch and thirium raises to his cheeks to the point it stains over the bridge of his nose. 

"You alright Con?" the lieutenant asks, concern thick in his voice and Nines decides to cut in before his predecessor can answer. 

"It would seem RK800 reached his climax during our little _exchange_ "

He watches the silent glances and confirmation pass between human and android before turning his attention back to Gavin slouched back against the tinted windows, face flushed red and cock limp in his lap. Nines leans forward to carefully tuck Reeds member back into his underwear, zips up his jeans. Placing Gavin's cockring into the side pocket of his duffel bag. 

It's roughly 8 minutes to their destination and Nines looks down on himself for any traces of sexual activity, pleased to find none. He rotates his cuffs a fraction round his wrist and does up the last button of his collar, pleased with his presentation and even more so at the disheveled state of his submissives. 

"We'll be arriving at the hotel soon. I'd recommend you take a moment to fix your appearances"

The lieutenant spends the next few minutes fixing RK800's hair and clothes, using his jacket to wipe clean Connor's face. Nines straightens Gavin's clothes but leaves his hair a mess, it's a nice look on his human. Lieutenant Anderson's the one to roll down the windows to cool down the car - amongst other things - and Reed is starting to stir from his subspace, brow tensing with his usual furrow. 

Nines scans over the vehicle interior, only trace evidence left of their activities and RK900 restores the camera feed as they near the hotel. He can feel excitement tingling through his circuitry as they finally reach the building and he exits the car first, duffel bag in hand and smiles at Gavin as his human climbs out.

===

Gavin steps out the taxi and Nines arm comes to rest itself across his shoulders. Reed scoffs, ducking away and swats at the android. 

"Sobering up are we Detective?"

"Fuck off..." Reed grumbles. 

He certainly is and there's no fucking way he's walking into a hotel with RK900's arm draped over his shoulders like a chick on Prom night.

The car ride is like a dream, an out of body experience. He can remember it all clearly but it was like being a passenger of his body. Heat crawls up his neck as he thinks back on it. _Shit.._

Nines eyes on him... Gavin wanted to make him proud, wanted to get on knees. In the moment he'd relished the heat in his mouth. Cock pumping into his throat, blocking off his airways. Come filling his mouth. His own dick aching and throbbing as he swallowed down on that plastic pet's prick. 

Connor's cum had tasted the same as Nines. Androids have a different taste, less depth. More like a slighty salty thick fluid with a kinda sweet lingering aftertaste... Gavin had guessed a while ago they were designed to taste good cause of Tracis or some shit. 

He wished the sounds he had worked out of Anderson's pet could have been Nines... the guy's never made a noise like that but shit if he couldn't almost imagine it. Doesn't suit him but getting him to slip up enough one day to let out a moan like Connor had would be so fucking hot. 

Even with the annoyance for his lack of fight for what went on, he still loves that Nines showed off his lashings. Marked by Nines, all on display. He's still not sure how he feels about Connor touching them... part of him loved it, another part wants to punch him in the face for it... whatever

Ploughing into the androids throat though, now that was fucking perfect and Nines doing it for him was even better.Gavin hopes he'll get to fuck around with him some more tonight. As much as he hates that simpery bitch he felt good round Gavin's cock.

The bright lights inside the hotel bring Reed back to the present. 

"Fucking christ my retinas..." He mumbles under his breath, eyes adjusting from the darkness outside. 

Reed stuffs his hands into his pockets and looks over at Hank and his pet. They're talking and Connor's got his arm looped through Andersons. _Urgh_

Nines is already at the desk, talking to the receptionist and Gavin walks over to stand beside him. 

"Oh.. it says here this is a party of four... it would seem there has been a error sir, the system has booked you in for a single queen bed room. Would you like me to show you the other available options?"

"That won't be necessary, there isn't a booking error"

Gavin watches the blood rush into the receptionists cheeks and he wants to fucking _die_. He wants the floor to swallow him up cause right now there's four guys headed to one room for _one_ night and _one. Fucking. Bed_

She _knows_ what they're up to... maybe not exactly unless they have to scan Nines bag _Oh please fuck no_. Even Gavin couldn't take that shame.

Anderson looks just as horrified as Reed feels, hand covering his face and mumbling under his breath as his pet just stands there, cheeks blue. 

"Oh I see, I do apologize, Here are your keys" She hands them to Nines, cheeks rosy and obviously trying her best not to stare. 

"That's quite fine and thank you" Nines gives her one of his fake smiles and Gavin scoffs.

"Please enjoy your stay"

"We shall" 

Reed hangs his head and follows after Nines, feet scuffing on the carpet while heat prickles his neck, ears and face. That was fucking humiliating... but Gavin can't help but think about how she will know and it fires that nerve that sends a sweet chill through him. 

===

 _Can humans spontaneously combust?_ Hank feels he might cause right now his cheeks are burning. He's got a hand across his face, tilting forward enough to obscure his face behind his hair. 

_Fucking Androids_

Of course Nines would have no fucking shame in booking them a room with one fucking bed. He tries to ignore the embarrassed look on the poor girls face and gives her an awkward nod as he follows wherever the fuck Nines is going.

They get in the elevator and Hank watches the floors pass by till they're walking down a long corridor, finally at their room. 

It's pretty sweet actually. An office area and bedroom, open plan. En suite off to the side. A large bed by the window, curtains already being drawn by Nines. Hanks attention is brought to the couch and he sits himself down. It's off to the side and he prefers that, looking to his left is the bed and in front, the television. He slides his jacket off, shoes off and tries to settle himself down. 

Connor sits next to him, cheeks still tinted blue. Hank's not sure his thirium blush has completely gone all evening and he gives his partner a smile. 

"Excited?" 

Connor nods, speaking softly "Mhmm...nervous too"

Hank had been pissed in the car earlier, he was one step away from putting an end to everything till he realized just how much his android had been enjoying himself. If there's one thing that never fails to raise Hanks blood pressure - in a good way - is seeing Connor turned on. Though the acts themselves may not interest Hank, Connor getting off on them does. 

He reaches a hand out to cup his partners cheek and presses a kiss to his forehead. He loves Connor but right now there is no way he's gonna kiss his lips after where they've been. 

"You'll be alright, just... if you need to stop just say so. Ok? Don't do anything you don't want to"

"I promise" Connor smiles, closing his eyes into the touch

"Ok."

"Hank?" Connor frowns slightly

"Yeah Con?"

"Will you enjoy this....at all?" 

Hank sighs "We'll see... Though seeing you enjoying it is more than enough for me. You just have fun and I'm sure I'll have some too" 

Connor smiles and turns to kiss Hanks hand before thinking better of it. _Ah.. fuck it._ Hank tilts his head up, giving his lips a soft peck and Connor whines happily. Hank tries to forget what they were wrapped around little over fifteen minutes ago.

There's a dull thump and Hank looks over to see Nines removing a chair from the foot of the bed, placing it into the office area, followed by a footstool before kneeling down on the floor searching through the mystery duffel bag. Nines turns to Reed and beckons him over, pointing to something and Reed shrugs before walking away again. 

"Connor, if you'd come over here."

Connor tenses beside him, cheeks cobalt and Hank gives him a reassuring nudge before his partner makes his way over to the bed to join Gavin and Nines.

_Well shit... Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude it's 2:09 in the morning how the fuck do I meme, ok I'll try. 
> 
> Connor&Hank : _links arms_  
>  Gavin : HA gaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> Happy?


	7. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test his predecessors pain tolerance. That is if Nines can hold himself back long enough to do so.

The first objective on Nines' mind upon entering the room is to draw the curtains, perhaps under certain circumstances with it just being himself and Reed he might have left them open. As it is they have company and RK900 is fairly certain they would like some privacy. The chair and stool at the foot of the bed _have_ to go, they will only get in his way. He rehomes them and gives his scene one more look over. 

Bed, large enough for three adult males, strong enough to hold their combined weight. Adequate spacing either side, roughly five feet. Sturdy headboard, solid enough to tie restraints to if the need arises. Though he has no plans for that tonight, Nines has found sex to be an area in which he can be spontaneous.

Satisfied with his set up he places down his bag and searches through, a majority of what touches his finger tips are leather but he's looking for something else. Finding it he motions over to Reed. 

"What?" His human raises an eyebrow, arms crossed but not aggressive. 

He'd wanted to ask Gavin earlier but his human had promptly told him to 'fuck off'. It had been very clear he needed space so Nines had given him that till he was ready. It would be a lie to say it hadn't distressed RK900 and made his thirium pump ache. 

Nines brings a blue collar from within his duffel bag to the surface, holographic triangles shimmering into sight as he tilts it and a soft glow radiating across its surface. He'd originally bought it for his human but they realized shortly after it was a hindrance to asphyxiation play. It's sat in their storage for weeks... still, it had been a gift to his human and RK900 would never use it on anyone else without his permission. 

"I would like for RK800 to wear this for the evening, do you mind?"

Gavin shrugs "Sure, I don't care. That thing only gets in the way, guess you can't do that with an android huh?"

"Sadly not" Nines agrees with a light smirk "Though I'm sure you're capable of taking punishment suffice for both you _and_ Connor, correct?"

He notes the rise in his human's heart rate, pleased. 

"I can take more than he can anyways" Gavin scoffs.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure. Androids are built to withstand much more than a human... Though you always do and continue to surprise me Detective."

Reed smiles a little at that, brow softening before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Nines allows himself a smile too before returning to the matter at hand. He looks up to see RK800 and the Lieutenant on the couch.

"Connor, if you'd come over here" 

The smaller android does as he's told and when he stands by the bed, RK900 finds his stance to be rather endearing. Fingers threaded in front of him, nervous rocking on his feet and eyes downcast. It's beautifully submissive.

"If you would remove your clothing please. Gavin you too"

Nines stands, collar between his fingertips behind his back as he observes, even something as mundane as disrobing is different between the two. His human is careless, pulling out of his clothes and discards them haphazardly on the floor before sitting on the bed. Connor on the other hand is slower, taking time not to fold his clothes but to at least have them in a neat pile. Nines takes note of RK800 using his underwear to clean himself from his ejaculation earlier before placing them in the bin. 

RK900 openly gazes over RK800's form. He's gentler than Nines, no definition to his abdomen but he's fairly certain if Connor tensed there would be some artificial abdominal muscles visible. He's soft and lean, built for speed and from the lighter alloys in his framework Nines would even say RK800 was built to be disposable. He frowns at the distasteful thought.

RK900 takes a step forward and presents the collar, Connor flushes - once again - and stares at Nines' hand. 

"Do you mind?"

RK800 shakes his head, swallowing and Nines fits it snugly to his throat. Running two fingers between the material and Connor's neck before stepping back. It suits his predecessor and when he's not processing it smartly matches his LED. 

Nines checks Gavin's reaction to collaring Connor and is pleased to also find no more than the usual petulant hostility toward him, mostly just observing their actions. RK900 gestures to the floor beside RK800 _Now..._

"Kneel... You too Reed"

His human is purposefully slow and it irks Nines as Connor is already kneeling in front of him. Gavin lowers himself to his knees next to RK800, hands resting his thighs and Nines can't help a contented sigh at the beautiful fantasy come true. A mere four hours and twenty eight minutes ago he had his goal and already he's achieved it. Satisfaction trickles through his systems and RK900 takes a moment to soak it all in. 

He rolls his sleeves back up, taking his time and looks over his submissives. Gavin's arousal is making it's way back but it may be a while before his human has fully replenished his stamina. Of course RK800 has no refractory period and his member is already swollen across his thigh. 

"First of all. Rules, Connor if something is to your disliking please use the safeword. Gavin uses the word Blue, would you like to choose one?"

"Um... blue is fine."

Nines nods, he's well attuned to the word Blue. That will be helpful. "Very well. Is there anything you are strictly against this evening? Hard limits."

Connor chews on his lip "I... I don't know, I want to try what I can"

"Ok. Again, use the safeword if you need to stop."

Connor nods and swallows, noticeably nervous. 

Nines had planned on going straight to giving RK800 a taste of his riding crop but it seems the android is growing anxious. He can see Connor's stress levels rise. Only marginally but still, maybe something a little more familiar to start with... Something simple and pleasurable.

"Reed, RK800. Kneel on the bed, hands and knees. Face the headboard." He speaks calmly but makes it clear this is not a request but an order. 

Connor gets to his feet and crawls onto the right side of the bed and when Gavin takes his time doing the same, Nines grabs the back of his neck to speed him up. Reed takes his place to Connors left and RK900 takes a step back to admire the view. 

Both of them still house their butt plugs and Nines removes Gavin's first. The wet noise it makes leaving his human's hole is delightful and he places it on the chest of drawers before removing Connors. The android's plug is larger and a side by side comparison makes it glaringly obvious. 

Reed's entrance is still slick. Nines made sure to apply extra lubrication before they left, Connor's is less so.

"RK800, if you'd lubricate yourself please" Nines asks politely and watches his predecessors stretched hole flex till a dribble of clear fluid runs down his perineum, a shiver running down his back. "Good, that's enough."

Nines steps forward and simultaneously slips his middle and ring finger of each hand into his submissives. They slide in with ease and a soft exhale leaves RK900's throat as he rotates his hands round to their prostate. Gavin is warmer inside than RK800, but Connor is also tighter. Being an android, his body is already adjusting back now his butt plug has been removed. 

Nines curls his fingers inwards and Gavin's back tenses, the ring of muscle clamping down on his digits. Connor on the other hand sighs and backs himself up onto RK900's fingers. Both want more, though each display it in their own unique ways and Nines works his fingers out of their respective holes, flexing his fingers in on their sweet spots.

He watches RK800 start to relax, resting the side of his face on the bedcovers. Panting softly as Nines strokes along his bio-prostate. His legs tremor slightly and Nine's is surprised to find Connor gazing between Reed's legs. At first he merely thought RK800 was observing his erection but perhaps his predecessor has noticed Nines' emblem forever branded into his human's thigh.

RK900 may be slower with his fingering of Connor - trying to soothe him out - but he is not so tender with Reed. With his ring still stretched Nines has added an additional finger inside his human, roughly pumping them inside. He can feel Gavin's heartrate increasing around his digits as his human huffs quietly, forehead to the mattress. 

Nines can feel his own urges present and almost gives in to re-enabling tumescence to penetrate Reed, he's deliciously wet and ready to take him. RK900 scoffs quietly at the lack of self control both of his pets have displayed today and continues to exercise his own even as RK800 starts rounding his hips back onto Nines fingers. He ends up imagining slipping into his predecessor instead. _What noises could he draw out his vocal unit..._

RK900 clenches his teeth. _No, he has other plans. He can wait for just a while longer._ Nines exhales and withdraws his fingers, smirking as _both_ make a disappointed noise in the back of their throats. He takes Gavin by the hips, leaving lubricant across his skin and guides him off the bed. Pushing him down to his knees in front of Nines. 

"You stay there, I'll use you when I'm ready" 

The words make his human's dick twitch in excitement, even as his face pointedly looks away in a sign of disrespect. Nines takes hold of his jaw, forcing Reed to face him. He speaks softly. 

"If you continue being a brat Reed I shall cage your cock for the next week, do you understand?" 

Gavin's face heats up and RK900 can see his heart racing. _Oh how he loves his complicated little human_. Punishments are treats and treats are sweet punishments. 

"I can hardly fuck your throat if you're facing the carpet Detective."

"I understand..." Gavin breathes out. Face still being held by Nines before he lets go and addresses _his_ android. The rush of ownership sends a chill through him, especially as an android himself. 

"RK800 move back until your ankles are at the edge of the bed and keep your legs spread."

Connor obeys, shuffling back on the covers and widens the gap between his thighs. The smaller android's dusky pink asshole visible and glistening with self lubrication. The sight is tantalizing and Nines spreads out RK800's cheeks. Moving in to slide his tongue along the length of his predecessor's perineum, collecting the thirium based lubrication on his tongue. A shaky moan exits Connor as RK900 continues over the loosened ring of faux muscle, dipping his tongue inside the warm passage before leaning back to view RK800 weakly bucking his hips into nothing, seeking friction.

Nines' tongue is slick with Connor's lubrication and he works on sucking it off his tongue as he leans down to search his duffel bag. He has a variety of items, there were so many scenarios that presented themselves and as much Nines is aware they can not all be done tonight, he wanted to be ready for which paths they would take. 

Amongst them is a Cat o' nine tails - one of his favorites due to the name. He's curious to flog his pets side by side, as they were before repositioning them. An O ring gag, no longer necessary after their fun in the cab. A ball gag in case Detective Reed needs to be silenced. He packed a signal whip though unlike the one RK900 used for Reed's workout earlier, this single tail is three feet in length and sadly won't crack in the air, but Nines thought that would be for the best considering they were at a hotel. There's a riding crop with a flexible leather tress and a black Polyoxymethylene cane, though he prefers the term delrin for simplicity. The cane can be particularly merciless but Nines is curious to test RK800's limits.

Miscellaneous items litter the bag; handcuffs, black rope, lubricant, more rope but in a deep shade of red, a change of clothes for Gavin, dry washcloths for any clean up, the cleaning solution itself. RK900 even packed a box of condoms for the highly unlikely possibility of Lieutenant Anderson and Gavin wishing to engage each other in sexual activities. Honestly with all that had happened, Nine's had forgotten to place the Aloe Vera gel - for Gavin - in the fridge upon their arrival and moves to place it in the minifridge door. 

He takes a curious glance at the Lieutenant. The television is on, muted with subtitles but he's paying more attention to Nines' scene. RK900 detects the humans arousal is greater than before, presumably at seeing Connor wet and waiting atop the bed. Nines smirks _What a pity that's all for him to enjoy_

He takes his time walking back to the bed, Gavin still kneeling on the floor in front of Connor. Nines is grateful his human is being obedient for a change as he picks out the riding crop. Running his fingers across the smooth leather shaft. RK900 also takes the delrin cane and walks round the side of the bed before holding the crop in front of his predecessors face. 

"I shall start with this, a riding crop. I'm sure you're familiar with these, they're common place in BDSM"

Connor nods silently, breathing growing heavier once again.

"And... Depending on how you take it, there is another toy I may introduce you to but we shall see if you can make it that far" Nines teases before returning round to the end of the bed.

RK900 closes his eyes, finally re-enabling tumescence and his cock swiftly floods with thirium. He pops the button of his jeans and slides his now swollen member free of his black boxer briefs. Cupping the back of Gavin's head to rest his shaft up against the human's cheek. 

"I shall inform you when I'm ready for you to take me Reed, for now just sit there and be a good boy" 

He keeps Reed's face flush against his crotch. Placing the delrin cane down on the sheets for now and runs his fingers the length of his riding crop. Its not the smartest thing to have a submissive on their knees whilst striking another, but RK900 is an android and is more than capable to keep a check on his spatial awareness. Gavin is at no risk of receiving a strike... Though Nines is sure his human would be disappointed to realize this.

Nines starts slow, searching for erogenous zones and testing Connors tolerance. He slowly strokes the tress up RK800's thigh, curving it underneath him to brush over his testicles and _his_ android shudders in responce. Nines continues up his taint, over his left buttock before bringing it back. He watches Connor tense and can't help a small, smug grin as he gently places it back down. RK800 jumps at the contact, expecting a hit. 

He slides the tip down to trace the curve of Connor's ass cheek, noting whenever he strays close to the RK800's perineum his predecessor gains further arousal. Nines gives a few experimental swats to his behind, putting a little more power behind each one till his predecessor whines, still impatient. 

Nines aims for the underside of Connors buttock as he places a firm strike across the faux flesh and relishes the gasp drawn out from his pet. It'll take a much harder hit to expose the silicone of his true form beneath but Nines will get there eventually. He's still testing the waters. _Where are his sweet spots? What can Connor take? How far can Nines push him?_

Nines allows himself a single rut against his humans face, spare hand still holding him in place. Android ambidexterity is really quite useful. RK900 pulls the crop back before giving two sharp flicks of the wrist. One hit is laid across the meat of Connors left cheek and the other up his right thigh. RK800 whines eagerly and Nines watches a thin string of pre ejaculate start to form from Connor's slit, cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

He slides the tress along the underside of Connors shaft and his pet whimpers. Thighs tensing up as Nines, once again, trails it over the seam of his balls and slowy up his taint. He hears RK800 mutter under his breath. 

"Hurry up..."

Nines scoffs at his insolence and grants him his wish. RK900 brings his arm back by the shoulder before snapping his wrist upwards, landing an diagonal strike across Connor's behind. He follows with another in quick succession across his hip. Silicone and plastic bleeds through his skin for mere nanoseconds. 

RK800 groans and shoves his face into the bedsheets, screaming out a muffled " _YES!_ " into the fabric.

RK900 slowly exhales, resting the crop on Connor's back. He needn't have been worried about RK800's sincerity, his reactions are glorious. Using the cane is growing in probability and Nines is aware of the heat coiling in his abdomen at the thought. He pulls Gavin's head back and slides his phallus between the humans lips. 

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, for now you just keep me nice and warm" He orders softly, caressing Gavin's cheek, allowing his pet to choose how much of his cock to take. The ache for release is constant now, Nines needs slight relief but also wants... no, _needs_ to draw this out a little longer. 

RK900 inflicts another strike across his submissive's thighs. He's reaching Gavin's pain threshold for their usual play - though not for more intense sessions - and it seems Connor is still far from his. Nines lays three quick strikes across his rear, using a much higher mount of force than before. RK800 moans and pulls at the bedspread, squirming in place.

"Please, more... please" Connor begs and coupled with the muffled whine of Gavin around his shaft, Nines can't help the quiet groan in his throat. RK900 runs a hand through his human's hair with a breathless chuckle.

"Oh... my dear Detective are you jealous of RK800? Do you wish these were marks being given to you? They would make such a beautiful pattern across your skin..." 

Gavin's cheeks flush, lips still wrapped round his cock and Nines sinks himself deeper, breathing controlled as the head slips into his humans pharynx. RK900 keeps himself buried in his pet's throat as he lands a hit across Connors back, it's messy and makes for a lack luster impact. Nines shouldn't be striking another submissive when he's doing this and withdraws to rest his dick across Gavin's tongue. Reed breathing deeply through his nose. 

Nines places his riding crop down on the mattress and instead takes the cane in hand. It's long and made of sturdy black delrin with a leather grip wrapped round the handle. The tip being thinner than the base. 

"Good boy RK800, you did well... let's see how far you can _really go_ ." 

The smaller android shivers, balls drawing up in excitement and lets out a shaky breath. 

_"Remember the safeword is Blue"_ Nines reminds Connor and the android merely nods in response, shoulders tensed. 

Nines crosses an arm over himself, resting the cane across Connor's cheek. He pulls back twice, each tap makes RK800 shudder in anticipation and when Nines delivers the blow his skin disappears under the intensity of the strike. His predecessor lets out a cry, back bowing down as he flinches away. 

RK900 waits for three seconds, listening for the safeword and when it doesn't arrive he stretches his arm out, landing another sharp swat across Connor's thighs. White shines through and RK800's legs are trembling, pained groans of arousal leaving his submissive. Nine's is actually impressed, he's crossed over Reed's threshold and RK900 is new territory... it's exhilarating.

He lightly taps the tip of his cane between Connors thighs, side to side before running it along RK800's taint. He trails the end between Connor's cheeks and smirks as he presses it inside, only a fraction but it's enough of a surprise to have his predecessor clench down on it with a startled gasp. 

RK900 pushes it a little deeper, rotating his wrist in a circle and Connor sighs, gently rocking back and forth on the slender cane. The sight is deeply erotic and when Nines slides it out, he brings it to his tongue. Licking up the shaft before swinging it back down across his submissive's cheeks. Connor cries out, it's a beautifully unrestrained sound.

Nines is lining up the next strike when Gavin somehow decides this is a good time to suction his mouth round RK900's phallus. His processor's stutter and Nines sharply inhales, almost losing control of himself down Reed's throat. He's been toeing a precarious edge ever since they started, and Nines will be damned if his human is going to make him ejaculate till he's found RK800's threshold.

RK900 clenches his jaw and calmly lays his cane on the bed, gently pulling Gavin's head back before promptly backhanding him across his face. Cheek flaring up a hot red. 

"What were my orders to you? Were they for you to be a greedy little _bitch_ or were they to kneel there and _wait_ until I'm ready to use you?" 

If Reed dares retort RK900 will match the heat on the right side of Gavin's face to the left. His human's chest heaves, cock drooling as he stares up at Nines. 

"...wait till you're ready to use me..." He breathes out, shock still painted across his face. 

"So you're not deaf, just _stupid_. I don't expect you to disobey me again Reed or I'll hogtie you in the corner and you can watch me have my fun with RK800 as you struggle with your plug on the highest level I can find for the remainder of the night."

There's a needy whine in Reed's throat and his pupils blow in arousal as the human nods. Nines sighs and cups Gavin's heated cheek, stroking his thumb over the red skin. It's beautiful. _These_ marks can not be left on Connor no matter how hard RK900 tried. 

"Good. Now... do as you're told and wait." 

Gavin opens his mouth, tongue over his lower lip and Nines places himself inside the wet heat. When RK900 looks back up at his predecessor. Connor's looking over his shoulder, cheeks deep cobalt and panting softly. Nines picks the cane back up and soothes the prickle of annoyance in his chest before continuing. 

Connor is still watching as Nines lays a slightly softer but still firm smack across his cheek and his predecessor gasps, head falling back down. RK900 strokes the length of his cane, deciding to try something a little different as he lines up the tip with Connor's thigh and begins a quick series of swats over the same area. White flashing across with each strike. RK800 whimpers and moans, legs tensing up. The blow's themselves aren't full power but they're layering over the top of one another and every blow brings the bite of pain, followed by after aftershock of burning a few seconds later. 

His android whimpers, clawing at the covers. Precum leaking from his cockhead and body quaking before he cries out the safeword. Nines instantly ceases the strikes. 

" _BLUE!_ Please...blue"

Nines keeps the cane in his grasp, softly brushing the back of his hand against where blistered marks would be if RK800 were human. 

"Do you wish to stop?" 

"No... Just... Not there, it hurts too much" Connor whimpers out. 

Nines nods, tenderly stroking the spot while his submissive gets his bearings. He can see the scratches embedded into RK800's chassis as he soothes out the burn. Android's are fast to recover from pain, if it were Gavin, Nines would be working in the Aloe Vera by now.

"Okay... Okay. I can do more now... please" Connor murmurs, leaning down his torso to reach between his legs. RK900 would have punished his submissive for touching himself without permission if the thought of his pet being so aroused by Nine's strikes wasn't so intoxicating.

He's getting a better feel for what his submissive needs and puts more strength - enough that if given to his human, Nines would deal serious damage to him - into the next blow across RK800's behind. A strangled moan leaves Connor as he continues pumping his cock, pre ejaculate coating his fingers. 

Nines waits before delivering a mirroring strike to his left, drawing a thin line of thirium from Connor's chassis as his skin glitches away. RK800 chokes out a whimper and is almost sobbing into the bedsheets. The next forces a static riddled cry from his predecessors throat as RK800's legs give way and he's shuddering into the bed. It takes a second for it to click in Nines own arousal hazed mind to realize Connor has just reached orgasm, and the fact alone finally pushes him over the edge.

Breathing heavy, heat pulsing hard and fast through his gut, he cups at the back of Reeds skull. Spilling semen into his humans throat. His stomach tenses and RK900 grinds his hips up against his human's mouth. Gavin chokes but Nines doesn't relinquish his grasp till he's settling into his afterglow. 

Gavin slowly slides off his cock with a weak cough, swallowing hard and panting air back into his lungs. Nines drops his cane on the floor and cups that still hot cheek with a spent sigh. He stares into those steel grey eyes for a few precious seconds. 

"Wait..." Nines says softly, turning behind him."Lieutenant Anderson, if you would?" 

RK900 motions his head towards Connor, still panting on the bed. He's grateful to see the Lieutenant knows exactly what he's asking as the human walks over to comfort his android. Aftercare is vital after such sessions as these and whilst Nines could soothe RK800, he has his own partner to worry about. 

Nines tucks his softening phallus back into his jeans and kneels on the floor. Pressing his forehead to Reed's, eyes closed. He moves his head to side, speaking quietly so only Gavin can hear. His human wouldn't take kindly to the Lieutenant and RK800 overhearing Nines.

"You did so well, I'm lucky to have you. I love you" 

Reed of course attempts to shrug the words off, still clearing his throat of sticky fluids and Nines lets out a tired single huff of amusement. Pushing his head up against his humans. 

"I do, you will have to accept it as fact one day I'm afraid... such a perfectly imperfect being, how was I so fortunate to find you... the chances of such a thing are near impossible and yet here we are..."

Gavin doesn't speak but the silence is confirmation and Nines lingers in the fog of his afterglow beside his partner. He has more things planned for the evening but both he and RK800 need a moment to collect themselves before they continue, Connor especially so.

RK900 doesn't monitor the time as it passes but gradually his processors whirr back into full capacity and lifts his head to a rather flushed Reed, staring at the ground. Nines combs his fingers through Gavin's hair, it's a complete and utter mess. 

The android raises himself up, offering a hand to Gavin who of course ignores it. Pushing himself up alone and Nines shakes his head before looking to Connor. Head rested on his human's lap. A look over Connor's vitals shows his stress levels are far below average and after some words murmured from his human RK800 chuckles quietly. Good, no subdrop.

Reed's sitting on the bed facing the opposite wall with a look of irritation and Nines smirks before stealing a kiss just to further irritate him... and perhaps because he's grown fond of his human's petulant attitude. RK900 kneels down and searches through his bag to find a bottle of cleaning solution and takes one of the washcloths to wipe the cane tip before placing both cane and riding crop back inside the bag. 

He removes a bottle of android friendly lubricant, placing it on the bedside table before getting Gavin's cock ring out the side pocket. He goes over the it with the cleaning solution to avoid having the leather degrade and places it on the table. Perhaps one of his more vanilla fantasies would be appropriate next, something less strenuous on his submissives to give them time to recover. 

Both Connor and Gavin should enjoy this very much and of course, how could Nines not himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clue for next chapter : Double Trouble for Connor


	8. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines decides it's time to indulge Gavin in some breath play and finds an unexpected darker side to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said double trouble next and that was the plan, this was supposed to be a shorter segment of the chapter but I got really into it and it turned into a chapter on it's own.
> 
> I promise 100% double trouble is coming next, I'm already writing it. 
> 
> Forgive me! I feel awful for saying one thing and delivering another. I was going to postpone posting this till I'd written the next chapter but my lovely friend Blahhh said I should post it anyways (after 6 hours of berating myself for basically lying) 
> 
> But yes, next chapter I promise, double troubles!

Connor pushes his head into the mattress, tremors wrecking their way across his body as the cane strikes across him again. It stings, it burns and the second wave of deep, aching pain burrows deep into his chassis. The android cries out at the strike and can hardly tell if it's his own voice. 

His processors are shorting out, information getting lost halfway to its destination. All that's completing its journey is the desperate need for release and the way his sensors translate the pain. It's the most intense he's ever felt, flogging pales in comparison and he drools into the bed sheets. Every blow registers as a powerful mixture of intense ecstasy and searing agony pulsing through Connor's well tuned sensors. 

Nines lays another blow across his rear and he chokes on the involuntary noises being forced out of his vocal unit. He can feel wetness across the area, thirium and keeps pumping his shaft. The sensation of heat, pulled tight and ready to violently snap in Connor's abdomen. His hips stutter to meet his palm but it's taking everything just to keep his legs supporting him.

He's losing track of where he is, his processors no longer capable of delivering him the information. Connor struggles to remember it's even Nines dealing him the blows. He forgets the bed below is from a hotel and the android believes without a shadow of a doubt he's at home. He can't focus on anything to the point even the motions of his hand spasm and jerk as the commands refuse to follow through. 

He bites the sheets below, tugging at them with no reason as to why. _What's...what's his name again?_. He can feel saline running down his cheeks and it's wonderful. Like his insides are melting, bubbling and absent all the same time. He feels like he's on the edge of something unknown, like he's going to fall and keep falling and keep falling and keep falling. He gets stuck on the thought, repeating itself in his mind. 

The next strike and he's gone. There's a scream in his throat but it drowns in static and the twisted white hot need in his gut explodes in a dizzying rush that knocks him down. For a moment everything stops, he's never come this hard before and his mind blanks. Misfirings of code causing his body to tremble as he finishes against the mattress. The android's vision blacks out and his audio processors go offline. For just the shortest of moments, mere seconds, every byte of information at his disposal is unreachable and he can't even tell which is up. Gyroscope not registering and sensors knocked off line .

It's only momentary and once it's passed he weakly sucks in an unnecessary breath. Melting down into the bed, cheek pressed to the fabric. His sight and hearing is restored and Connor would have panicked at the fact there's no little boxes of information bordering his vision, if he wasn't so relaxed. 

_Is this how humans experience the world...?_

He shivers into the bed, feeling the texture of the cotton below and damp clinging to his skin from saliva and tears. There's no option for analysis in sight, just the fabric itself and the fluids drenched into them. Connor feels a hand brush along his skin - Hank's - he'd know the lightly calloused touch of his lover anywhere. 

Connor blinks slow, his eyelids feel so heavy... but why would they. He's more than capable of blinking but once they shut, it feels like the greatest feat in the world just to open them again. Hank is speaking to him, he can hear sounds trickling into his audio unit but they're not sinking in, just passing through. The word _Hank_ plays in his mind but the sound never leaves his lips and all that escapes him is a barely audible whine from his vocal unit. Connor can feel his head being lifted and rested on something warm, a hand run through his hair. It sends shivers up and down his spine in waves and He just... _exists_ for a short yet long while. 

Gradually his systems kick back into gear, programs restore themselves and the world starts pouring back in again. Connor sends the command to move his limbs and this time his body obeys, fingers stretching out before clenching into a fist and relaxing. He still feels amazingly serene in his afterglow but no longer... Whatever he was experiencing just then. Pure ignorant bliss. Perhaps he'd found a subspace all of his own.

Connor opens and closes his mouth a few times. Swallows then speaks. 

"Hank?"

"Hey... you back with us then?" His human asks softly, hand caressing over Connor's shoulders and neck.

"I...I believe so" The android reaches up to lay his hand on Hank's lap, thumb brushing across the rough fabric of his pants.

"Shit, Nines really did a number on you huh..."

Connor takes notice of the possible pun but decides not to voice it and instead hums in agreement with a tired smile.

"I guess I'll have to ask him to give me a few tips if this is what it does to you Con, you're fucking blissed out right now."

"Please do Hank..." Connor chuckles, blinking his eyes open and looks up at his human. "I want you to do that to me"

Hank cups the android's cheek and Connor noses into his palm. 

"I dunno whether I can pack that much power behind it but I'll give it a damn good go... You know when you asked me to do that I was trying not to hit you too hard, didn't wanna hurt you. How fucking wrong was I?"

"No more holding back Hank, promise me?" 

"If that's what it takes to get you like this then hell yeah, I promise" 

Connor's processors are clicking back into gear and the haze is starting to dissipate. 

"Did... Watching it do anything for you?"

"You tell me Con" Hank sighs around a laugh and brings the android's hand to rest over his crotch, fabric taut and heat radiating. Even so soon after such an intense orgasm it gives Connor a shiver of desire. He really is insatiable.

"It makes it better knowing you enjoyed it as well, I honestly wasn't expecting you to." 

"Yeah well, I guess hearing you scream out for more while jerking yourself off kinda hit me in the gut in the little. I love seeing you lose yourself like that..."

Connor chuckles and feels his cheeks warm with thirium "It felt amazing Hank... it really did.The term 'cloud nine' is rather fitting here"

Hank snorts and leans down to kiss the android's cheek. Connor hums happily and slowly rolls onto his back before looking down on himself... He's made quite the sticky mess smeared across his groin and stomach. He came...a lot. Connor wants to clean himself up and slowly pushes to a seated position, happy to receive a kiss on the neck from his human.

The android looks over to Nines, standing with his hands behind his back talking to Gavin, a devoted fondness in his eyes Connor's not sure he's seen before. They're talking about something, and Connor can see Detective Reed's blood pressure slowly creep up towards the end of their conversation before RK900 looks up to see Connor. 

He's not sure what to say and instead motions towards his stomach. Nines huffs in amusement and chucks over a cloth from behind his back. Connor of course catches it and scans across the fabric once he realizes it's damp, just cleaning solution - mostly. The android wipes himself clean then tries his best to remove the mess he's worked into the sheets before RK900's hand comes into view to take the cloth back. 

"There's no point cleaning a mess that will only be added to" He explains, folding up the cloth before tucking it into a side pocket in his bag. 

"Of course" Connor mumbles and can't help but take in just how composed Nines is, the only give away of their activities is the front of RK900's shirt not being tucked into his jeans. He watches Nines search through the bag before removing a strip of brown leather. It has a large metal ring on one end and a smaller on the other. A strip of leather creating an loop with the smaller metal ring at the middle. It's like a large adjustable collar but not like his and remembering his own Connor runs his fingers along it. Nines notices the touch and a slight smirk pulls at the edge of his mouth.

"Since you and I had our fun, I think it's time we move onto something for Detective Reed"

"I'm out" Hank smiles with a pat to Connors shoulder and hops up off the bed. Connor tries not to smile, failing a little. 

Gavin snorts out a "Good" before Nines motions Connor forward, ignoring the human's exchange. 

Connor works his way over on his knees and looks over the leather strip, he's not quite sure what purpose it would serve... Perhaps a restraint? Though there would be far more efficient and secure methods than a slack piece of leather... It doesn't even have buckles. He's pulled out of his mulling over the object by Nines. 

"I presume you have recovered now, yes?"

Connor nods, sitting back on his crossed ankles. Androids have no refractory period and Nines would know this, but Connor supposes he's being polite. 

"Good, now Gavin if you'd sit over here..."

Connor watches Nines maneuver him across the bed, sitting about a foot in front of the headboard and when Gavin goes to cross his legs, Nines pulls them back flat. Connor's attention once again is drawn to the number '9' carved into Detective Reed's thigh, it gives Connor a mixture of emotions. Somehow it elicits a thrill inside of him, thirium pump speeding up at same time as nerves settle into his gut. There's no reason for Gavin's scar to give him this reaction but it still does. It's a mark of ownership, a brand and so close to Gavin's genitalia it's almost a warning for others to stay away from RK900's property. Property Connor had been given permission to sample.

He wonders how it came to be, how Nines inflicted it. By the looks of the scarring either Nines did a sloppy job - highly unlikely - or -more likely - the human had not looked after the wound properly while it was healing. Connor finds himself curious to touch it at the same time as being intimidated by such a small and seemingly simple thing. 

Connor is staring at the mark when Gavin's fingers start trailing its lines and the android's pump gives a small sputter, looking up to Reed staring down at it. Connor mirrors his movements across his own thigh, trying to imagine the texture for a few moments. Reed seems entranced, like a milder version of his earlier subspace. Connor's hand lingers on his own thigh as the android checks over his shoulder at Hank. 

He still detects arousal and it makes Connor feel warm and contented. He doesn't want his human to be forcing himself... Well, anymore than he is already. For the moment though Hank seems intent on watching the television, no sound. Connor looks back to Gavin and Nines to find RK900 ridding himself of his shirt. 

He's built differently to himself. Of course Connor already knew that with RK900 being a military model but still... His abdomen is toned, larger biceps, broader shoulders. It's all a little meaningless, muscle definition doesn't have effect on an androids strength. It's to give Nines a more intimidating look and Connor would be lying if he said it didn't work. Gavin and himself have been naked since they begun, completely exposed while Hank and Nines remained clothed... It only hits him now it's to put them in their place and having Nines remove just his shirt somehow changes that, putting them on a slightly more level playing field. Connor's also surprised by the sudden urge to trace his tongue along the definitions of RK900's stomach, its so symmetrical and every faux breath expands them. 

It takes a moment for Connor to tear himself free of his line of thought and he's met with Nines smirking down at him. 

_"Curious?"_

RK900's voice travels over and Connor is hesitant to accept. He loves his human's body, it's absolutely perfect but Connor does wonder what Nines might feel like. The opportunity is running out and Connor nods. 

Nines steps forward, arms by his sides and Connor can feel him watching as he reaches out a tentative hand, pressing his palm flat across RK900's stomach. It's different to Hank's, very different. Not soft, not radiating heat and completely smooth like his own. Connor slides his hand up slowly, feeling the solid faux muscles beneath. It has its own appeal and if Nines were human Connor would like to lick the beads of sweat that would run down the grooves. 

It's appealing for sure and Connor finds himself thinking about how if _he_ were human he'd be able to gain this muscle definition. Exercise is all that would be needed. Of course the android has no problem with his own body, he's comfortable in it and Hank has expressed love for it so why would he want to change anything. Still the option would be nice...

Connor moves his hand over Nines' chest and even notes his nipples are of a darker shade than his own. He can't help but wonder why someone would take the time to change that part of their design... Let alone the fact Connor had noticed earlier - when Nines had struck Reed across the face and the android had turned to look- that RK900 had a circumcised member, as does Gavin... And Hank for that matter. Connor surprisingly being the odd one out.

He slides his fingers over Nines shoulder, down to his bicep and the android tenses it under his grip. Connor huffs softly, he likes that very much. Hank can do that too, his stomach may be soft but his human is strong. Something about strong arms are so appealing to Connor and he gives it a light squeeze and caress before dropping his hand down. Cheeks warm and satisfied with his exploration. Nines is looking very pleased with himself and Connor is fairly certain he's just fed what would be RK900's sizable ego.

Connor's expecting Nines to say something concerning their exchange but instead he starts unbuttoning his pants. The smaller android blinks and watches RK900 step out of jeans, folding them alongside his shirt before placing them in the chest of drawers. Leaving Nines in just a pair of black boxer briefs. 

RK900 sits on the edge of the bed. Leather between his fingertips and holds it out to Connor. 

"Do you know what this is, or what it is used for Connor?"

"Perhaps... a restraint of some kind?"

Nines hums in thought, brushing his thumb across the stitching. 

"Not quite, _this_ is a choke collar"

Connor opens his mouth to speak, but RK900 is already leaning over to slip the loop around his neck. Nines hooks his finger round the large metal ring at the end and pulls, tightening the loop round his throat. Connor hasn't the need to breathe but it still makes his thirium pump jolt in surprise and eyes widen when Nines gives it a particularly firm tug, squeezing his blue collar tighter underneath. 

"Don't be afraid, we have no need for oxygen. I'm merely demonstrating how this device works." 

Nines seems a little amused as he reaches for the collar again, slipping his finger along the inside to loosen the... Well, what the android would now call a noose. RK900 pulls it back over Connor's head before straightening the blue collar round his throat. 

"It's a shame really..."

Connor frowns for a moment, tilting his head to Nines in question and he explains. 

"That you don't need to breathe; it's a shame."

The android's cheeks warm as Nines continues sliding his fingers below Connor's collar, tracing over his faux Adams apple and where a carotid artery would lay were he human. It sends a little thrill up his spine. The way RK900 is staring at his neck, Connor can tell he's imagining it... The fantasy back in the bar. Himself choking, red in the face and gasping for air. 

Nines inhales and withdraws his hand, seeming to come back to himself and stands up again. Connor watches him step up onto the bed and walk behind Gavin before lowering himself back down. Reed's head is resting against the android's chest. RK900 beckons forward with a finger and a completely untrustworthy smile. It makes Connor's thirium pump squeeze in an anticipation and he kneels between Gavin's legs, his knee precariously close to the '9' engraved into the humans thigh. His fingers twitch with the want to touch it again, brushing the side of his forefinger against his thumb. 

Nines seems to notice and after whispering something inaudible in his partner's ear, RK900 is pulling Connor's hand to rest on the scar. It's a simple action but there's meaning behind it that makes his member twitch and his pump speed up. 

"You're touching him because I _allow_ you to. Detective Reed belongs to me" 

The words are monotone and Connor's unsure as to whether they're a genuine threat as RK900 rubs the android's hand over Gavin's thigh. He can feel the thick, ropey scar tissue beneath his palm alongside the hairs and the radiating warmth of human skin. The texture itself is surprisingly pleasant and tactile against his sensors. The action seems to hit somewhere deep in Reed because he's staring. Cock stiff and leaking against his stomach. Connor's still fascinated by the hold Nines has over the Detective, that RK900 knows how to make someone so stubborn into a subservient submissive. 

Nines hand disappears from atop Connor's and he freezes for a moment, feeling like permission has been withdrawn and looks up to Nines who pointedly directs his vision to Gavin. The human is breathing hard but frowning at his touch. Connor tries brushing his hand up over the emblem and Reed shudders, shoulder's hunched. Did RK900 manage to _create_ an erogenous zone on his human? 

"Good boy Gavin" Nines smiles, resting his cheek to Reed's hair and the human shrugs away, face pink. RK900 finds it amusing and lifts the choke collar from it's resting place beside his thigh. Connor can see the spike in Reed's arousal and his pupils blow just looking at the leather. Connor keeps caressing over the human's thigh and traces his thumb across Gavin's scar.

"Lean forward and don't make a fuss my pet, we both know how much you enjoy your collar"

Reed seems to hesitate before bowing his head down and Nines slips it over his head, securing it round his neck. Connor's feeling a confusing mixture of arousal and anxiety at the device being fitted to the human's throat. RK900 tilts Gavin's head back up and slowly pulls the leather taut with soft sigh. Nines seems to enjoy this just as much as his human. The larger android wraps a hand over Gavin's cock, stroking up his length and addresses Connor.

"RK800, prepare yourself and once ready, if you would sit Detective Reed's lap" again, not a question. 

Connor looks off to the side, focusing on lubricating himself. Stomach tensing as he clenches before reaching behind himself. 

"Why don't you give us a little show Connor?"

The android's cheeks warm up at the command and he moves himself around till his legs are either side of Gavin's waist. Connor takes his earlier position of having his torso on the mattress and his ass in the air. 

"Beautiful... continue"

The praise goes to Connor's head and he reaches underneath himself to slip two fingers inside him. He wishes it were Nines doing this, it feels better when someone else is doing it anyways but RK900 seems to be able to manipulate his bio-prostate in ways that have him yearning for more. Connor can hear Nines speaking to Gavin, hushed and just quiet enough for the android to be unable to make out the words as he fingers himself in full view of them. The thought of being observed so closely makes Connor's stomach coil with heat and he sighs out across the sheets. 

The bed shifts and Connor watches Nines take the cockring to fit onto Gavin. The human makes a noise of annoyance as the black leather is snapped around the base of his shaft and around his testicles. Connor continues working his fingers inside him, scissoring them out and stretching himself. He can feel lubrication trickling down his thighs. Connor can't help but wonder why Nines would bring lubricant when they're both capable of producing their own and it doesn't seem like Gavin will be needing it any time soon. 

Connor eventually pushes himself up and lets his wet fingers slide free, cock now fully erect again. He loves having no refractory period. The android turns himself round and Nines pushes Reed down a fraction lower on the bed as Connor straddles his waist. He reaches behind him and tenderly takes hold of Reed's cock before lining it up with himself. The android clenches just twice more for extra lubrication before easing himself down with a slow exhale. 

He _loves_ the heat, the stretch, being so full. The dull burn is just another form of pleasure to him, deep and aching. There's a groan stuck in Gavin's throat as Connor lowers down, gradually taking him in till the android's cheeks meet the human's thighs. He rocks forth once and looks up to meet a flushed Gavin and very pleased looking Nines. 

"Comfortable?" 

Connor's face heats up as he sits his weight onto Gavin's lap. "Yes"

"Good. Now you just sit there and be a nice warm hole for Detective Reed to use, you enjoy being that don't you?"

Connor blushes and clenches down on the girth inside him. Gavin lets out a quiet huff, hips moving up in attempt to go deeper. Nines smirks.

"I said _don't you_ RK800"

"Yes" 

Connor blushes and looks down at Gavin's stomach, hands rested on his skin. He's toned, not as much as Nines but the android's surprised considering Reed's unhealthy eating habits. He brushes his finger tips through the hair trailing from Gavin's navel to groin, reaching back till he can feel the band of leather that's being swallowed past the rim of his entrance. 

"Then let's begin" 

Connor looks at Nines and the larger android hooks his fingers through the metal ring again and slowly pulls it taut till Gavins breaths are hoarse, dragging through his trachea. He addresses Connor calmly, looking between him and his human. 

"For erotic asphyxiation there are two ways you can deprive the body of oxygen. One, you may block off the carotid artery, as I'm doing now, oxygen can not reach the brain. Two, you can block the airways, which I shall show you next. First you shall observe then you will participate"

Connor blinks "Y-you want me to...?"

"Asphyxiate Detective Reed, yes. I assure you he likes it, can't you feel his pulse inside you?"

He can, it's heady and fast. A scan over Reed's body shows intense arousal and the human reaches up for Nines arm, tugging at it. 

_"He enjoys the fight, don't worry."_ Nines explains but Connors still trying to process all this new information. 

Gavin's face is turning red, gulping down strangled breaths as he claws at RK900's arm and hands. Connor would be distressed - or at least more so - if the human's arousal wasn't so blindingly obvious. Connor rolls his hips back and forth, the humans grip on Nines' hands falter. His eyes fluttering shut and a sharp gasp through his narrowed windpipe. Reed seems to try and swallow. Instead he chokes and Nines loosens the leather. 

"I've told you time and time again, if you try and swallow when we're doing this you're going to inhale your saliva Gavin" 

Nines rolls his eyes but gives a rub to his humans back as Gavin coughs. His voice is slightly rougher than before when he speaks, but only marginally.

"Oh what shall I do then, fucking drool?" 

"Yes" 

"Whatever" 

Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes but Connor feels the human's erection twitch inside him. Something about that caught Reeds attention and Nines seems to find humor in his partner's reaction. 

RK900 runs his finger under the leather again, pausing at Gavin's carotid and leans down to kiss his throat. The android stays in the position a while, Reed's eyes flickering to Connor till Nines leans back and a dark purple bruise is laid over Reed's skin. Nines observes the mark with pride. 

Gavin has so many. The '9' on his thigh, various bruises from lashings - not to mention those on his back - purple hickeys are dotted all over his form and his throat will no doubt have its own violet collar by tomorrow. Various other marks are visible, circles, lines. Connor notices shiny, faded scars too. On his chest, his upper arm. They were done with precision but have not scared the way Nines brand had.

"RK800, if I could have your attention once you've finished admiring my art?" Nines smirks and Connor looks up, thirium flooding his cheeks 

"Good, now..."

Nines wraps the leather round his hand, pulling it tight round Gavin's throat before cupping a hand over the humans mouth, forefinger and thumb pinching his nose. Reed seems to be trying to hold back fighting this time, pretending like he doesn't need to breathe.

"As I said, you may also block off the airways. The urge to breathe is fueled by the build up of carbon dioxide in the blood so if I remove my hand slightly..."

Nines keeps Gavin's nose blocked but his palm lifts and Gavin exhales forcefully. RK900 is quick to put his hand back down before the human can draw breath though. Reed's body tenses in up in what Connor presumes to be frustration as he tries to remain stoic. 

"I released some of the carbon dioxide, thus furthering the play. You may also tighten his collar to the point Gavin can not breathe but I prefer doing it this way"

Connor nods and Gavin is starting to buck beneath him, eyes clenched shut. A muffled noise in the back of his throat and Nines removes the hand but not the collar. Reed gasps and attempts to draw air into his lungs. He punches a fist down onto the bed and Nines takes that hand, holding it in place. 

"Your turn RK800" Nines holds out the leather, the loop loosening round Reed's throat. Connor apprehensively takes the strap, the metal ring hanging down by the heel of his palm. 

Reed snorts, voice rasping "What a fucking waste..."

Nines grabs Reed above the leather collar and Connor can see the red and light purple marks already forming on his skin. The smaller android looks down at his hand and the brown leather in it. 

"Don't be so rude to RK800, he holds your life in his hands at the moment. Insulting him doesn't seem like a very smart decision now does it?"

Connor feels that same twitch, harder inside him and Reed rolls up against him. The android lifts himself just enough for Gavin to gain some movement and the human groans, looking down to watch himself slide inside. 

RK900 scoffs "You reward him for insulting you, it will only reinforce his behavior"

Connor furrows his brows and takes a breath. The android pulls the collar tight around Gavins throat and keeps it there. An unexpected thrill crawls up his spine when Reed's eyes go wide and his lips part to no sound, Connor clenches down on Reeds shaft. Cock jumping in reaction to the synthetic muscle tension. He's taken aback and lets the leather go slack again. 

Gavin clears his throat and sucks back in air, Nines hums in approval at the choking of his partner. 

_"You were aroused. Perhaps you're a switch"_ Nines' voice seems almost eager

Connor highly doubts that, he doesn't derive nearly as much pleasure from this as he does being used and struck himself... but he can't deny that grim sense of sadistic satisfaction, most likely left over from his days as a machine. That little kick he gets from winning a confrontation and the power of holding a life in his hands. It gives him a rush but as a deviant - a person - Connor also cares deeply for those around him and the feelings conflict within him. 

_"I...I liked it... But I do not want to like it..."_

Nines rubs his hands up Gavin's arms as he speaks. 

_"Why?"_

Connor looks down at the leather strap, trailing his line of sight up Reeds throat, watching the glimpses of bruises beneath. 

_"I took pleasure in his pain..."_

Nine shakes his head with a smile. 

_"Oh my dear innocent little prototype, what do you think I enjoy?"_

_"That's different."_

Nines seems a mixture of bored and amused. _"How exactly? I take pleasure in inflicting pain upon both you and Detective Reed. I find it arousing, yet I still care for both of you."_

Connor averts his eyes, feeling ashamed to admit such an awful thing to Gavin's lover.

_"It's less about pain as such... More... His life being in my hands... That I could choose to..."_

Connor can't finish his sentence and when he gathers the courage to look back Nines, the android has an expression of understanding.

_"I find fulfillment at the same thoughts, life is precious, fragile. I take great satisfaction in having one in my hands. You viewed my fantasy of choking you as a human, the same principle applies. I would deny you breath for the very same reasons as you would deny Reed his, just because I could."_

Connor feels an odd sense of relief upon hearing that he's not alone in these thoughts.

_"But... I dont want to hurt him."_

_"That's a shame, I know for a fact Gavin would enjoy it. This is all a scene, a play to indulge ourselves in pleasure and fantasy."_

_"What if I go too far?"_ Connor can't deny the shiver of excitement crawling up his spinal column at the thought of doing this, but what if he truly does hurt Reed. He doesn't want that. 

_"I'm stronger than you, if you go to far I SHALL stop you. He's my partner and I won't allow any true harm to befall him. That being said, I don't believe you're capable of such a thing. You have too much empathy to deal any real damage to Reed and any damage you do inflict I'm very sure my partner will enjoy."_

Gavin's looking between them, confused by their physical silence and Nines turns down to him. 

"I'm talking with RK800, be patient. It will be worth it"

Gavin frowns and snorts "Yeah sure, gonna love some more of those butterfly touches. You gonna massage my neck again bitch? Fucking weak..."

Connor's in disbelief _"His penis is inside me right now, and yet he can still talk to me like that?"_

Nines smirks _"He's challenging you Connor... He doesn't respect you because he sees you as weak, show some authority. Choke him and show him that in this moment, right now, he is inferior. Much as I did with you."_

Connor swallows and takes the strap in hand. Wrapping it once round his palm as Nines did and pulls it upwards, wiggling the strap till it fully constricts and surprise washes over Reed's face. The human opens his lips to speak, he can't and Connor whines softly. Hot tightness in his abdomen at the rough gasps attempting to squeeze through . 

_"Good... When I say Blue, stop. You stop, Understand?"_

Connor nods, eyes trained on Gavin's throat as the human starts trying to pull at the leather. Nines grabs Reed's remaining hand, pinning it down and Gavin thrashes his shoulders in defiance. 

_"I understand"_

Connor doesn't want to bring harm to Gavin but... the human does enjoy this. That much is evident by the incessant throbbing against the rim of his asshole and relentless grinding of Reeds hips against his rear. Connor lets himself enjoy this one little moment, knowing he's not truly hurting anyone, just... Indulging that side of him... Just a little.

Taking a deep breath Connor pulls back on the leather and shudders as the wheezing breaths scratching their way along Gavin's throat are silenced. It's empowering... to be control of his life and Connor lifts himself along the humans length before pushing back down, squeezing round his shaft. Working his ass down to Gavin below. He's almost ashamed at how aroused he is at this but continues the movements, panting softly - something Gavin can not do right now.

Nines is still holding Reed's arms in place, attention divided between Gavin and he but mostly on his partner. Checking his vitals and biometrics no doubt. Connor puts his faith in Nines and let's that dark side of himself just once take pleasure in this seemingly cruel act, still fucking himself down onto the human's swollen shaft. 

Connor lets out a shaky groan at accepting the thrill. He looks Gavin in the eyes as he rides his pleasure out on the same human he's asphyxiating. Reed for once doesn't break contact, he holds it, there's something different there, he likes it. Connor tilt his chin up with a smirk, gritting his teeth and doesn't yield. The android raises his hand, forcing Reed's head up and exposes the bruises underneath. 

He knows Nines will stop him soon, that's okay. Connor doesn't want to do this for too long, just this single sweet indulgence. Reed's brow tightens, mouth gulping at the air and his back starts arching off the bed, chest heaving as his body attempts to draw in oxygen. It send's a hot jolt of want through the androids abdomen.

Connor's keeps the leather taut, cutting off Gavin's air supply. Reed clenches his eyes shut and his lips keep parting... open...close...open... He draws up a leg and forces it down, shaking the mattress and Connor leans back to pin it down with his spare hand as he drives himself down on Gavin's cock. He can't help the shudder than runs through him at the thought of this human being so much weaker than him. If he truly wanted this Reed could nothing to stop him. Connor groans at the thought.

The thrashes turn into flails of pitiful desperation and Gavin's eyes tiredly stare out at nothing. Reed's body slowly writhing beneath him. Connor's thirum pump is beating so hard, so fast. He feels euphoric, breathing ragged as the struggles get weaker. It's exhilarating. Connor's is cock is rigid against his stomach, leaking precum across himself and Reed but when the calm command comes from Nines his mind snaps back in place like a rubber band.

"Blue, stop." 

He immediately lets go, quickly reaching forward to ease the strap loose and Gavin sucks in what sounds like a painful breath. Hyperventilating and moaning as he weakly thrusts up into the android. Connor leans back, bracing himself. He wants to pay Gavin back for letting him do such a cruel thing and rounds himself down onto Reeds cock. Keeping a fast, solid rhythm and when Nines lets go of Gavin's trembling hands, they grip onto Connor's hips. Pulling him down to meet his. 

"Happy to be alive Reed?" Nines murmurs softly, brushing his hands up Reed's sides and the human nods, still desperately trying catch his breath.

====

His skin's fucking buzzing with 'Alive'. Rushing through his veins. His neck fucking aches and itches. Gavin pulls in another desperate mouthful of sweet, cool air, expanding his lungs. He could fucking cry this feels so good. His head's still spinning and Gavin feels like he would slump to the side if Nines wasn't supporting him.

It seemed like forever. The frantic heartbeat thudding in his ears, the world drowning out. Watching the flashes of his strangled arteries pulse across his vision, lungs burning and spasming for oxygen. The world was almost warping, like reality itself was breathing and expanding before his eyes. 

_Fuck_. He's never had more respect for Connor than he did in that moment, choking him out and using his dick to get himself off. It's a shadow of Nines but just for minute Gavin could see it, that dark glint in his eyes, power hungry and so fucking sadistic. Reed would've done anything for him in that minute, he would've groveled on his knees and taken Connor down his throat in the middle of the street if he'd asked. He would've revelled in every mutter of disgust at his actions, strong hands holding him down as he gagged on the android's load.

He'd struggled so hard against Nines, he loves the way that android can hold him and pin him down. He didn't stand a chance. Those bastards could've snuffed his lights out and there would've been nothing Gavin could've done about it. Nines wouldn't have let that happen though, that's why Gavin can let himself do it. Push himself right to the limits where his body was about to pass out, panicking and chemicals flooding his blood trying to give him the energy to fight, to survive. Fucking useless against two androids. 

Gavin gasps and groans as Connor rides his throbbing dick, fuck that guy's working himself down on it so good. His balls are aching with the urge to come but he knows Nines is not gonna let him yet, he told Gavin not till he's ready. If Nines says that, he aint getting jack shit till the guy says so. It's not gonna stop him from pounding himself up into Connor's ass though.

God, he feels so fucking alive. Elated and dizzy from the endorphins, back from the brink and its like fire in his veins. He digs his nails into Connors hips, he wants to scratch into his skin. Finally enough oxygen is entering back into his blood, the pulsing grey circles over his vision are beginning to fade and he can feels his partners hands dragging up his body. 

Gavin can't help a giddy shaking laugh at the adrenaline then whimpers, just leaning back into Nines and sinking himself into Connor. Fucking androids, of course only a set of plastic pricks could drive him to edge of his fantasies and reel him back just in time. He laughs breathlessly, still riding the high of being so fucking _alive_.


	9. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines had everything planned out but he doesn't take into consideration the consequences of syncing with Connor's Traci based pleasure sensors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked double time on double trouble!

Oh how Nines had underestimated his predecessor once again. He didn't expect another side of Connor to make itself known, but much like Gavin and wearing him down into submission, it would seems Nines can coax a darker side from RK800. It was breath taking to watch his submissive break free of the chains holding him back to indulge in his sadistic desires. 

Nines had planned on watching Gavin the whole time. His eyes barley left his partner but RK900 couldn't help flicking up his vision to watch the beautiful show of RK800 dominate his partner. It had been short lived but Nines had felt such pride in Connor's confidence, the brutality, his sadism. It was fascinating to observe. RK900 only wishes he could have seen more of it. Scanning Gavin's vitals took top priority.

Of course, as Nines knew his friend would, Connor had stopped the second ' _Blue_ ' had passed the android's lips. RK800 could make a stunning dominant if he so wished, the power he can hold when he wants to is equally as captivating as his lewd displays of masochism are. He's a switch. RK900 is certain, but it may take time to help Connor fully embrace and govern the android's alter ego.

Gavin's reactions had been just as alluring. Nines could feel his human exerting every ounce of strength he had into fighting against the vice tight grip on his wrists. It's always so wonderful to watch. The tremors wrecking their way through his partner's body, faltering towards the end. And today, the frantic thrusts into RK800 upon receiving his first breath. The joy his human must've felt as oxygen was absorbed back into his body. Life.

Nines hopes he can bring that crueler side of Connor forth again, to dominate his partner side by side. To push his boundaries and bring Gavin to the precipice of his darkest fantasies. To watch RK800 succumb to the callous desires that are buried deep in his code. 

And now Nines watches as his predecessor rides his human. It's wonderful, they're in a truce. Who knows how long it will last... but Nines wants to test it. Wants to see if Gavin will continue without his presence. RK900 eases up Reed's head, slipping out from behind him. pre-ejaculate dampens the fabric over the android's crotch and he makes his way to the side of the them. 

Just as he'd hoped they continue... RK800 fucking himself into bliss on his humans cock, Gavin's hands holding onto slender hips and rutting up inside the other. Nines takes a step back, leaning against the chest of drawers and crosses his arms, observing this lull of Gavin's usual hostility. Between choking Reed himself, watching Connor do the same and the wondrous view in front of him Nines is fully erect again. Straining at the fabric. He lets the knot of urgency reside within in his stomach, RK900 can control himself better now he's reached orgasm once. His head is clear of that need, for now.

Nines eyes turn to the Lieutenant, just of out of curiosity and the human is as enthralled as he is. Pupils dilated and fixated on their union. The slow rounding of his shoulder would lead the android to suspect Connor's human is indeed, finally enjoying himself. A scan confirms it, It's pleasing. RK900 brings his attention back to his pets. Though Connor had for a brief moment shown dominancy, its because RK900 allowed it. He's still his submissive for the evening... In the future, who knows. 

He's tempted to just let them continue, perhaps to cuck himself much like the human is now, sitting on their couch. Nines has plans though and reaches behind him for the lube and walks back over to the bed. He clicks the top and Connor looks at him, eyes half lidded and panting. The gyrations of his hips slow down as he looks over the bottle. RK900 squeezes some out onto his fingers and places the bottle on the bed. 

"Lean forward."

The android does as he's told but Nines still lays his spare hand on Connor's shoulder, pushing him down. RK900 bends over, generously applying lubrication to the back of his predecessors rim and across Gavins member.

"Wha..?" 

Connor's voice is weak, needy and Nines smirks.

"Are you with us Connor?"

"...Yes"

"You are going to disable your programs responsible for orgasm. Much like Reed here has his cock ring, you're going to wait till I'm ready for you to come is that understood?"

The android looks shocked. Blinking and cheeks still flushed with thirium, he nods. LED processing. 

"Good boy, have you ever disabled them before?"

Connor shakes his head and RK900 is impressed to see even though his android has stopped riding Gavin, his partner's hands remain on Connor's hips. He does want his submissives to play nice and it's pleasing to see a break in Gavin's facade. He looks over to see Reed's eyes closed, breathing hard and chest red with exertion. 

Nines rids his fingers of the remaining lubricant across the fabric of his briefs before pulling them down and off. He's less concerned with appearances right now and throws them towards the chest of drawers before climbing up onto the bed. Reed's knees are up and RK900 pushes them back down before forcing his thighs together. 

RK900 kneels either side and moves himself forward, Connor starts to turn around and Nines smirks, shoving him back down again. He seems to take the hint. Nines spreads one of RK800's cheeks before easing in a finger in beside his partners shaft, running a semi circle over the thick pulsing vein along the underside of his cock.

====

Connor feels the bed shift with Nines weight when he climbs up behind him and Gavin makes a sound of exhausted annoyance when the bed shakes again. 

"Prick..." Reed grumbles, blinking open his lightly bloodshot eyes and watches RK900 behind them. Connor's not really sure why Nines would be adding more lubricant to him, he can make it himself and he's certainly not dry at this point in time. He's been leaking since he cut off Gavin's air supply 

Connor goes to turn around and is promptly shoved down against the human, knocking the wind out of Gavin who scowls up at him. The android opens his mouth to explain it was in fact Nines that pushed him down, but the words are cut short in his vocal unit as a finger is pushed between his opening and the girth filling it. 

He can feel it swirling between them and Reed's eyes flicker close again, tightening his grip on Connor's hips. The android rests his head on Reed's shoulder and even though there's a tut of irritation from the human he doesn't push Connor back. 

"I know you can take more RK800, open up for me" Comes the smooth commanding voice of Nines and Connor attempts to do just that. 

The smaller android grips onto the bed sheets, focusing on keeping his hole relaxed as Nine's finger slips in deeper. Connor can feel lubricant being worked inside, the slight friction of Reed's cock disappearing as it makes the human's thrusts slide back and forth with ease. Connor wishes Nines were fingering him on the other side, against where his prostate is but instead Reed's shaft is pushing down on it. It's still good but it's not direct. 

Gavin groans as another finger is added and Connor tenses up at the unexpected addition. There's a sigh from Nines. Connor works hard on relaxing himself again, taking deep unnecessary breaths and rubbing his forehead against the damp skin below. He bumps the collar still sitting round Gavin's neck and the human hisses through his teeth, throwing a fist into the android's thigh. Again, Connor tightens and Nines exhales forcefully. Pulling his fingers free. 

"Gavin don't hit RK800... at least not while I'm trying to prepare him"

Connor flushes at the wording of RK900's sentence but the human doesn't answer his question, instead he starts removing his collar and Connor's eyes go wide at just how bruised his throat is. No wonder Gavin hit him. A solid thick line of purple encircles his neck, pinpricks of blood beneath the surface. Reed winces as he pulls the leather noose over his head then drops it on the floor with a heavy thud. 

Connor's expecting Nines to scold Gavin, threaten him. Instead his words softer, concern tinting the edges.

"Are you able to continue?"

Reed swallows and shrugs "Yeah, it was just starting to chafe."

It's a lie. Connor knows that much and if he does, so would Nines. That level of bruising would hurt no matter your pain threshold and there's a little pit of guilt inside his stomach thinking about how he inflicted it. With the worry in Nines voice he'd guess RK900 hasn't choked him that hard before, having said he prefers to cover Reed's airways with his hand. 

"I'm sorry..." Connor mutters and Gavin snorts. 

"Grow some fucking balls, both of you. I'm fine and you can stop looking at me like that Nines I'm not a fucking flower."

Reed finally rolls his shoulder to move Connors head away and the android leans back to see Gavin looking disappointed. 

"And _you_ , if you're gonna be such a pussy then you can quit it with that shit"

There's a decrease in arousal between the both of them at the exchange. Connor with guilt and Gavin seemingly annoyed by the android's apology. Both he and human stare down on themselves, it's... Uncomfortable.

Connor's halfway to removing Reed from inside him when both stiffen as something wet and soft trails up along their union. Connor huffs, pushing his member against Gavin's stomach and Reed's lips part in a shallow groan before his back's arching on the bed. Head pushing back into the pillows as RK900 slowly trails his warm tongue across their connection.

The feeling stops for a moment and Nines is taking hold of Connor's hand to place it over Gavin's mouth. The human tries to bite the android's finger and nines slaps him across the cheek, not as hard as earlier but it still stuns Reed. 

"Don't be so rude to our guest Detective Reed. RK800, silence him."

Connor's still in shock himself and blinks a few times before covering Reed's mouth.

"No, like this..."

Nines repositions it to have the side of his ring finger below Reed's nose and his little finger on top, the rest covering his mouth. Connor can feel the air suctioning against him and the android's heart jolts in excitement. 

_"RK800. Set a timer, thirty seconds, let him breathe three times then repeat. Listen for blue, if you even suspect you hear it, stop immediately and if Gavin touches your neck, you stop immediately. Do you understand?"_

_"Understood."_

Connor brings up an internal stopwatch and sets it as Gavin starts fighting back. He has a better idea on what to expect now and doesn't relent as Reed tugs on his forearm, scratching at the skin. The android lets out a shuddering groan at his struggles. Smiling with a nervous chew of his lip. 

The timer hits zero and Connor lifts the lower three fingers. Gavin gasps, long and deep before the android's clamping them back down again. That look in Reed's eyes is back, whatever respect Connor lost when he apologized to Gavin is swiftly returning and the android shivers in arousal when Reed's tongue pushes up against his palm. Hot and wet, probing between his digits as the same sensation is applied by Nines behind them. 

Connor groans softly, pushing Gavin's head back down into the pillow and watches as the human's chest heaves. The android's cock jumps at the suction against his palm and Reed clenches his eyes shut. Body lightly convulsing as the time runs out again and breaths are being sucked in underneath his palm. He understands why Nines prefers this way, it's more personal. Feeling the direct fight for survival.

He loves this, the power, the control over Gavin's life. Connor's back bows down as Nines spreads the smaller android's ass cheeks, placing a wet open mouthed kiss over the meeting of Gavin's shaft inside him. He feels Reed attempt to suck in air and every time it hits Connor deep in the gut. His cock keeps leaking pre ejaculate and he's sure if Nines hadn't ordered him to disable his ability to orgasm, he'd be coming across the human's stomach right now. 

Connor lifts his hand again, moisture brimming Reed's eyes, breaths long and slow. He lets the human take two extra breaths this time before continuing and Gavin stops struggling. Looking at Connor with dazed eyes and gives up the fight as Nines continues the attention below. The android can only feel half of what Nines is doing but by the way Gavin's eyes roll up and his back goes stiff, he'd say Nines is sharing this equally between them. 

===

Of course having himself a pair of submissives that clash can be irritating at times, it was inevitable for them to bicker and ruin a moment. Nines took it upon himself to rectify the situation. Gavin needed to be put in his place and Connor needed to gain some control over the situation. RK900 had noted the decrease in arousal between his pets and postponed his own desires to help relax them back into their earlier mindsets. 

He grips below Connors cheeks and trails his tongue along the underside of Reeds shaft. He can feel his human's pulse as Nines kisses across his base, hearing the groans muffled by his predecessors hand. RK900 slides his hands up to the meat of Connors ass and squeezes as he reaches the other side of their connection, sliding the flat of his tongue around the android's stretched entrance. 

Nines keeps listening for Gavin's breaths as he lavishes attention across his submissives, kissing down his humans's thigh. Nines rolls one of the orbs pulled taut from Gavin's cock ring across his tongue and Reed trembles, thrusting up and it slips from RK900's mouth. He continues over the leather, kissing up Connors rear as he gently eases a finger between the two of them again. 

Nines keeps tonguing across their join, his digit gradually sliding in alongside Gavin's weak thrusts as Connor continues to deprive him of air. It's a surprisingly arousing sensation, feeling the heat of Gavin's phallus and the rim of his android's asshole snug tight around his finger. It slips in slightly deeper with each movement of them until it's swallowed up between his human's heated flesh and the now warmed up, ribbed insides of RK800.

Connor's obviously fixated on his breath play with Gavin, and Nines can still hear the sporadic gasping of his human as the android remains loose to RK900's probing. He works another finger in, slowly following the heated curve of Reed's girth. Nines pushes himself back up, licking lubricant from his lips as he twists his hand round, gently stretching RK800. Nines scissors the digits out best he can and Connor groans, clenching down on the them before relaxing again. 

RK900 checks over his submissives, both in a state of deep arousal. Gavin is flushed, writhing beneath Connor who's attention is purely focused on his human. Nines can see his thirium pump beating fast in his chest and each time Reed tilts his head to the side to escape his grip in vain, Connor's breathing shudders. It makes his own cock ache and he continues prepping his android to take him. 

Nines places a hand on the small of Connor's back, working the fingers deeper and RK800 undulates his hips down onto them. Connor's lubricant leaking down Nines hand. He's growing impatient, really he should be going for a third finger but he's sure Connor can take it. He withdraws the digits from inside his android and wipes them across his member, smearing as much lubricant as he can off of them before drying the rest off on the bed sheets. 

_"Blue, stop now Connor"_

He watches RK800's hand stay in place for one more second longer than he needs to before taking it away and Gavin takes a deep breath, gulping down the air. Nines looks down at his throat again. RK800 managed to bruise his throat deeper he ever had, Nines had been mildly shocked on realizing what Connor had done. The mark is beautiful yes and RK900 is captivated by this side of RK800 but much he needs to teach his predecessor how to control himself.

_"Good... now, relax for me."_

There will be time for training in the future. Nines looks forward to it; exploring Connor's alter ego. But for now, urgency is coiling inside him and RK800 looks so ready to take him. Nines kneels either side of Gavin's legs, Connor still straddling his humans waist and Nines holds onto one of the android's hips. He takes his cock in hand, lining up, thirium pump speeding up in anticipation and slowly starts pressing himself in alongside Gavin.

===

Connor braces his hands into the bed, back bowed down and holds in a groan. He can feel Nines pushing in and the larger android's hand on his hip. The penetration burns and Connor lets out a low moan, ducking his head down against Gavin's chest as Nines enters him. Reed huffs softly, not complaining at the android's actions and Connor can feel his chest rising and falling below. Just thinking about the suction against his hand, the convulsions in Gavin's chest as he couldn't breathe deepens his arousal. 

He's being stretched so far a small part of his mind wonders is something inside him might break. Connor would still do it though. He can feel himself becoming so full, the heat, the slow penetration. His cock leaks out across Gavin's stomach and Connor's so tempted to re-enabled his programs, he's ready to come. Nines suddenly pulls back on him as if he could hear the disobedient thought and pushes the rest of his cock in with force. Hips meeting the androids ass with a slap and Connor cries out. Digging his fingers into the bed. 

"F-fuck Nines!" He gasps out at the sudden movement and flings an arm back to grab onto whatever part of RK900 he can, his wrist. "Ple-ase wait..."

Nines slides his wrist from Connor's half hearted grasp, nstead rubbing a hand across the small of his back and up his spine. 

"I shall. Just for a moment since you've been such a good boy taking in Detective Reed and I. I do believe we've far exceeded your butt plug RK800."

Connor shudders and his cock twitches at the very true words. He hasn't been stretched out this far before and he's deliciously full. Nines strokes over his thigh with a soft exhale and shifts his stance. The movement makes Connor whimper and back tense. 

He shakily pushes himself back up, shoulders hunched as RK900 takes him by the hips, grinding himself down on the smaller android. Connor bows his head, gasping as Nines withdraws and pushes back deep again. It sends a hot bolt through his abdomen and the android clenches round the two shafts squeezed inside his hole. 

Gavin's hands join over Nines, little finger skimming across Connors skin as Reed starts working himself underneath. Connor whimpers, mouth falling open at the slow dual movements and a shiver crawls its way down his back as they synchronize. His passage empty before they push back in, stretching him wide. 

"Oh fff-uck..." 

Connor's voice breaks halfway through his profanity as they continue to fuck into him. Cock aching and oozing precum from the pressure on his prostate. His legs tremble as Nines breaks the rhythm to slam himself up against the androids rear, lurching him forwards. 

"Good boy" Nines huffs out, his thrusts picking up speed. 

There's a muffled groan in Gavin's throat below and the human doesn't stop Connor from pushing his forehead into Reed's shoulder for comfort. The android gasps, whimpering and does everything he can to stay in place as his arms shake, still gripping tightly to the sheets below. RK900's voice travels through their link and the words make heat coil in his gut, a tightness he'll find no release from with his orgasm disabled.

_"The Lieutenant's watching you Connor, watching us. He's getting off on this, my human and I stretching you out."_

Connor whimpers, trembling and feels Nines hands grab at his wrists. RK900 holds them behind him and uses them leverage to pull the android back onto him. Connor's back bows down and his mouth falls open, analysis fluid trickling over his lip as Nines thrusts harder. 

He's so full... Connor's thinks he might break as saline tears of pleasure brim his vision. He gasps in his breaths, unable to hold back the moans and Connor cries out when Nines bites into his throat. Thirium dribbles down his neck as Nines clamps down deeper. A scream gets caught in his vocal unit and Nines chuckles darkly against the wound before licking up the blue blood. 

_"He can see everything Connor, Gavin and I together inside his lover... inside of you. How does it feel to know he's watching every movement we make, every thrust. Hearing every sound we work out of you?"_

It's exhilarating and Connor shudders at the thought. Cock jerking in excitement as Nines breathes hard against his shoulder. RK900's tongue drags over the spot his teeth had marked, now healed but still covered in thirium. Nines had bitten so hard the android is sure it left indentations on his chassis beneath. 

Without warning Nines lets go of his arms and Connor barely manages to catch himself before collapsing onto Reed. The human seems unphased and reaches down to grab at Connor's ass. It makes the android whimper at being used so thoroughly. Gavin and Nines are partners, sharing his hole and bringing themselves pleasure. Sharing him between them.

Reed is spreading him so Nines can go deeper, his human stops moving so Nines can thrust harder and Connor's just their toy to be used. Like back in the taxi, Gavin fucking himself into his throat. Nines dragging him back to Hank, exposing how excited it made him. Using his throat to bring Reed to orgasm and the show he made of licking it off in front of Hank and Gavin. The band in his gut tightens at the memory, balls drawn up firmly against him and dick swollen. He wants to come, no _needs_ to come. 

"P-please Nines... let me turn it b-ack on on _please!_ "

Nines lets out a quiet groan in the back of his throat, using Connor's hips for leverage as he rounds himself against the android.

"No, not until I'm ready"

Connor whimpers in frustration and pushes his head against Gavins chest again. The human must understand how he feels. The band of leather keeping his balls from drawing up and cock stiff. He's as unable to orgasm as much as the android. Connor pants, being knocked forward with each of bump of Nines' pelvis to his rear. 

Connor's arms are shaking, saline threatening to drip down his cheeks as he looks at Gavin, eyes clenched tight and teeth gritting together. Breath hitches in his throat and Reed attempts to muffle the moans being huffed out his nose. Connor thinks about clamping his hand over it, stifling the humans need to breathe through this intense pleasure. The thought makes a strangled static whimper leave the androids throat.

Nines picks up speed again, every thrust slapping against the androids ass. RK900 breathing hard. Connor gasps and arches his back down, trembling when a shrill ringing echoes round the room. Nines makes an strangled sound in his throat at Connor's sudden tensing of pseudo muscle round his and Gavin's cocks. Digging his fingers the androids hip. Hank's breathless voice carries over the room. 

"Shit! it's Fowler I-"

"Out!" Nines huffs. 

Connor shivers, resting his cheek on Gavins chest and breath heaving. He sees RK900 pointing toward the bathroom. Connor's eyes are half lidded, cock laying heavy across Gavin's stomach when Hank passes into sight and Connor's pump skips over a beat. 

He thought Nines had just been teasing him about Hank but he watches his human curse, tucking his stiffened cock back into his pants to take the call. Connor's mind blanks out for a second. Hank had been masturbating to Nines and Gavin fucking him, it makes his legs quake. He thinks back on every thrust made by nines and every lewd noise forced out of him and it's too much.

RK900 grabs back onto his hip with one hand and Connor cries out at the momentum he's putting in, mercilessly pounding into his rear and the smaller android's arms finally give way, cheek squashed against Gavins chest. He can hear the rapid thump of the humans heart. Nines breathing gets faster and Connor's face heats up at the erotic sound of RK900 so close to reaching climax inside of him. Connor's quivering with the desperate urge to come, he can only hope Nines gives him permission to.

===

Nines has everything planned out, keeping the thoughts clear in his head as he reaches the brink. He reaches round Connor's front, fingers resting on the clasp of Gavin's cock ring. He's ready to unclip it any second. The android's close, it wont be long. Nines keeps his hand on RK800's hip, he's able to override the android's programming and he's waiting to enable it in time with him and his human. 

He can feel it. Hot and heavy through his stomach and groin as he digs his fingers into RK800's hip. He exposed the plastic and with his other hand, pops the button of Gavin's cock ring. He'd planned everything out to the last minute, keeping the actions his main focus. Nines wanted them to finish together. It should have been simple, he can breach Connor's programs with ease. What he hadn't been expecting was the intensity of syncing with Connors HR400's pleasure sensors at this moment in time and it throws him off balance.

Nines inhales sharply as everything Connor feels rages through their link, flowing up their connection and flooding every thought. Lust. Pleasure. Urgency, the desperate need to reach climax. The heavy ache radiating through his predecessors phallus, pelvic floor and abdomen. Himself inside Connor, stretching him taut and the heat soaking through from his human's cock beside him. It's everywhere, crashing over in waves, drowning him in pure unadulterated ecstasy.

Nines doubles over with a broken groan, chest heaving and completely overwhelmed. His nails scratch into Connor's chassis and the pain reverberates through to himself. He reaches orgasm and RK900's processors sputter as the euphoria engulfs his systems. He can feel himself coming, him ejaculating inside RK800 and the spasms of Gavin's shaft against his. Everything's so hot, so full, so snug. Stretched open and squeezed tight.

He struggles to draw in enough air. Air he doesn't require yet somehow desperately needs more of and another wave hits him through Connor's link. Excitement, lust, so much lust and the deep burning ache to come. Nines' vocal unit malfunctions as he hits climax again, impossibly soon after the first and he shakily severs the link with RK800. He falls back onto the mattress, elbows braced behind him. Shuddering as he slips free of the android's hole, finishing his second orgasm across his stomach and chest.

Gavin's cock slides free without Nines to keep it in place and a mixture of his and Reed's semen dribbles out of RK800's temporarily ruined hole. Gaping and exposing the dusk pink ribbed walls inside, spattered with ejaculate. Nines pants heavily, still in shock and recovering from the primal attack on his systems. No wonder the RK800 can't control himself, it's intimating how intensely he feels, how finely tuned his sensors are. Nines swallows hard and pushes up to rest back on his hands. 

"What the fuck did you do while I was gone? You look you seen a goddamn ghost Nines" 

The Lieutenants voice comes from the bathroom and RK900 turns his head to face him. Noticing his mouth open Nines promptly closes it and shakily pushes himself up, hoping his voice module is now functioning again. It's not. He opens his mouth and closes it again, teeth clenched. Lieutenant Anderson looks concerned then turns his attention to Connor, pupils dilating with desire.

Nines closes his eyes, gathers his thoughts up and forcefully exhales before pushing himself up off the bed. His legs aren't particularly stable at this point in time so he sits on the edge of the mattress, looking over his shoulder. 

Connor's climbed off Gavin, kneeling on the bed and hands tugging desperately at the front of Lieutenants Anderson's shirt. Reed's recovering himself on the other side, gazing at him with half lidded eyes and semen coating his phallus. Nines lets himself lay back on the covers, bathing in this heavy fog of afterglow. It almost has physical weight on his chassis. 

He hears footsteps and tilts his head round to see Connor, shivering and flushed. His breathing is ragged and fist yanking on Lieutenant Andersons shirt. Nines pushes himself back up.

"Please Nines, p-please can I turn it back on?" 

He nods and thankfully his voice is back, albeit a little breathless. "Of course... I apologize, you were meant to finish alongside us. I wasn't prepared to interface with your sensors."

Nines receives no answer as RK800 drags his human to the couch before impatiently tugging down at the Lieutenants pants. 

Nines gets to his feet, grateful to have his bearings back and walks over to join his own human. Reed wearily pushes himself over and RK900 lays down beside him. Nines stares up at the ceiling, still processing and Gavin sighs, resting the back of his hand against Nines chest.

"...Fucking hell that was intense..."

"Agreed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Nines lost his cool there for a minute, don't worry he'll be back to his usual suave self in no time, nobody's perfect :b
> 
> Next chapter will be half smut and half chill fluff 
> 
> Only one more chapter of Superior, or at least this chunk of story. After the next chapter it will be 1-2 chapter chunks of different liaisons between the four. 
> 
> Including :  
> Nines and Gavin having a birthday treat role reversal  
> Nines teaching Hank how to properly strike Connor  
> Connor and Gavin receiving punishment from Nines for being disobedient.  
> Nines putting Connor's thirium pump regulator somewhere it most _certainly_ does not belong (howthefuckdoIeventagthatstory)
> 
> Smaller ones :  
> Nines and Connor interfacing for a quickie  
> Connor, Nines and Gavin have an evening of play  
> Connor does deep throating breathplay with Gavin (Without Nines permission, hence the punishment story above)
> 
> Something semi public, something to do with facesitting, random threesome stuff
> 
> Yeah, this will probably go on for a while but after the next chap it'll probably slow down a bit


	10. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's got a very worked up android on his hands and finally gets to have some fun with Connor, though his partner may get a bit more than he'd expected.

Honestly, Hank didn't think he'd be able to enjoy much of this. He was just planning on watching the television, silent with subtitles, trying to forget what was happening to his left. Hank just wanted to make sure Connor was enjoying himself... and well shit, he is. In fact it was enough to have Hank shove a hand down his pants. He's been palming himself on and off for a while now.

Watching his partner ride Gavin hadn't been the best thing in the world but when his android changed, primal and all fired up as he got dom with Reed, it was hard not to get just a little turned on. Connor's gotten himself all riled up before. Riding Hank's cock, that glint in his eyes when he wants a harder hit and even the way his partner can get aggressive when he tops... But that was something else, brutal. It was intimidating and hot as hell to see that other side of him. 

He'd seen the bruises on Gavin's neck before but seeing how they came to be, Hank couldn't tear his eyes away. There were moments he had to fight with himself not to interrupt and check if Reed was actually ok but each time he thought about it, he'd be reminded that Nines was there, overseeing everything. Connor was blocking Gavin from seeing him for most of it, thank fuck. Though Hank made eye contact with RK900 a few times, the kinky bastard smirked at him and occasionally it looked like the android was scanning him. Fuck knows why.

He hadn't expected Nines to go down on them while they were fucking though, _that_ was seriously fucking hot and Hank almost felt he shouldn't've stared at Nines asshole when he bent over... but it was fucking hard not to. He doubt's RK900 would've cared though, seems like he gets off on being admired after Connor was pawing all over him. His face had been burning when Nines rimmed them, so much going on Hank didn't know where the hell to look. 

Looking at him now, Hank knows how Connor loves his ass being full, buttplugs, dildos, anything to stretch him out nice and deep. Hank's got a fucking porno shot of that right now, Nines and Gavin buried inside him. He watches RK900 give a thrust and the broken static riddled profanity from Connor shoots straight through Hank and down to his dick. Getting aroused from the BDSM stuff had been a bit of mindfuck but _this_ was right up his alley.

" _Fuck..._ "

Hank chews on his lip, unable to look away as Nines starts a slow deep rocking of his hips and Connor moans, nothing held back. Every time Nines pushes forward, sounds of lust pour out of his partner. RK900 thrusts hard into Connor and Hank's stomach coils in heat. Shit... He didn't think he was actually gonna get off on this but...

He gulps, fumbling with his pants. He's been idly playing with himself as he's been watching, but this is getting to be too much and his cock's aching. Hank pops the buttons open to his pants before pulling down his waistband, freeing his dick to jerk off. The relief is instant and he slowly pumps his cock to match their thrusts. He moves his knee up to rest on the seat, turning to watch properly, in the back of his mind he's thinking how fucking weird this is but _need_ has a hold of him now. Jacking himself off to his partner being roughly fucked into the mattress by his co-workers. 

Hank can't help a dry chuckle in the back of his throat at actually getting cucked, jerking off while Connor gets pounded into by RK900 and Gavin Reed. The thought barely lingers and Hank swallows hard, breathing heavy as he looks over the real life porno in front of him. His eyes are trained on Connor's hole, stretched out and leaking with lube. He knows how fucking good Connor feels wrapped round his dick, he can only imagine how much better it must be pulled taut like that. 

He squeezes a finger and thumb over his cockhead, slicking himself up with some precum that's been leaking from all the excitement. Hank exhales shakily, picking up the pace alongside Nines as he speeds up. He can see Connor being thrown a little off balance with each thrust, broken whimpers leaving his partner. Hank pushes up against his hand, feeling himself creep closer to the edge and when the telltale ringtone of his boss dings out in his jacket pocket, Hank wants to lob the fucking thing out the window.

He lets go of his dick and wipes the hand across his pant's leg with a slight wrinkle of his nose before yanking the jacket over to pat down for his phone. Hank hears Nines make a weird sound at the ringing and he tries to explain.

"Shit! It's Fowler I-"

Hank hardly gets any words out before RK900 commands him to get out, a finger pointing towards the bathroom. 

He's fucking hard as a rock, pissed off that Fowler's chosen _now_ of all times to call and Hank's an inch away from snapping at Nines but the phone's still ringing. Hank pushes himself up, phone in hand and ready to press answer. He curses under his breath and tries to tuck his dick back into his underwear before closing the door behind him. 

Hank presses the button to answer and his heart clutches at the loud moan from his partner, muffled through the wall. Oh he hopes to fucking god Fowler can't hear that as Hank presses the phone to his ear, other hand cupped over his eyes, scowling at nothing.

"What?"

" _You want to tell me why the fuck Jarrows hasn't been questioned yet?_ "

Hank groans and curses lightly under his breath, he should've known this would come back to bite him on the ass. 

"The son of a bitch hurt Connor, I wanted to make the bastard sweat a bit more. Nines said he'd-"

_"I don't give a shit what Nines said! Jarrows is your suspect, I don't expect you to shove your cases over to him and Gavin!"_

Hank grits his teeth, trying his best to keep calm cause he doesn't want to be on this call any longer than he has to. He can still hear Connor through the fucking walls and it's creeping him the hell out to be talking to Jeffery with a boner. 

"Ok, for fucks sake. Nines said he'd interview him at Eight tomorrow morning, I'll go as well alright?"

_"You'd fucking better Hank. I'm not dealing with this shit because you're overprotective of your partner. This is your fucking job!"_

Hank lifts the hand from his face to grip at a non existent throat in the air, exhaling to keep calm. He opens his mouth to speak and his blood runs cold as Connor hits a new octave and there's an awkward silence across the line. 

_"... The fuck is that?"_

Hank's face burns up, he's known Jeffery for a long ass time and he can hear the smug tone in his voice as he's caught out. 

"I'm watching a horror film, some chick's getting stabbed." Hank winces at the piss poor excuse. 

Jeffery snorts down the phone _"Bullshit, just get your ass in at eight tomorrow. If you're late I'm gonna pair you up with Gavin for a week."_

Hank can't even describe the wrench in his guts at those words. Not only at the thought of being stuck with Gavin, but after all the kinky threats over the course of the evening, it takes on a double meaning that he's trying with every fiber in his body not to picture. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll be in at eight."

_"You'd better."_

The line goes dead and Hank rests his hands over his lap, cock practically fucking limp after all that. He sighs, still recovering from being all worked up to stressed out and now coming back down again. Hank rubs his face, noticing it's quieter outside now. _Shit... Did they finish?_ He can't deny he's a little disappointed to have missed out but it's not the end of the world either. 

Hank pushes himself up and opens the door, confused at the scene before him. He couldn't give much of a shit about Gavin but Nines looks dazed, panting and blinking out at nothing with jizz all over his stomach. Hank's never seen the guy like that before, he has no idea what the fuck went on while he was gone but the android looks stunned. He can't help a little smirk at RK900's state after him being so cocky all evening.

"What the fuck did you do while I was gone? You look you seen a goddamn ghost Nines"

The android slowly turns round to look at him, mouth closing... opening... Then remains closed and Hank raises an eyebrow. He's _never_ seen Nines speechless, Hank's halfway to asking if something's wrong until his eyes drift over to Connor and his cock gives a throb in his pants. A fair amount of come is leaking out of his partner's exposed asshole. Fuck it's a hot sight. It shouldn't be, considering it's not his, but it makes the lust return anyways and Hank's pretty sure Connor hasn't come yet with how stiff his cock is, still hanging heavy between the android's legs. 

Nines raises up off the bed then quickly sits back down. Hank's still weirded out to see him off balance but Connor moving catches his attention and he walks over to the side to meet him. The moment his partner's off Gavin, the guy's moving himself over to the other side of the bed, still panting hard. 

His android's kneeling on the edge of mattress, shivering violently and Hank brushes a hand through his hair in concern. 

"Con... are you alright?"

His partner nods, then shakes his head and grabs at his shirt. "Yes... No... Please Hank I need you."

"Hey... What's wrong?"

He cups his android's cheek, tilting his head up to look at his face and Connor groans, pulling him closer before resting his head against Hank's chest. He leans down, worried something went wrong while he'd been gone taking the call. 

"You need to tell me what's wrong Connor."

His android looks back up, eyes half lidded and breathing deep. 

"I-I can't come, it's too much. It's everywhere, it's burning up."

His eyes widen in surprise and he carefully helps Connor off the bed, his partner refusing to let go of his shirt. Hank almost trips over his own feet when Connor drags him in front of Nines, still looking spaced and Hank's so fucking lost as to what's going on. 

"Please Nines, p-please can I turn it back on?"

The first wave of understanding washes over Hank. He heard Nines say something about disabling something or whatever. Hank now guesses it was for Connor to come, that'd explain why he's so worked up. Fuck, how long has Connor been having to hold back? Nines and Gavin obviously had their fun. It pisses him off a bit.

Nines turns to them, breathing still a bit heavier than usual and he slowly nods to his partner. "Of course... I apologize, you were meant to finish alongside us. I wasn't prepared to interface with your sensors."

 _Ah..._ The second wave hits and Hank realizes why Nines is in the weird ass state. Connor's a fucking mess right now and his partner's used to being like this. Interfacing with him worked up to this extent must've been like getting hit by a lust fueled freight train.

Connor says nothing and Hank gets roughly yanked over towards the couch, it's throwing him for a loop as he tries to get back up to speed with what's going on. He barely has time to process anything as his partner's shaking hands start pulling down his pants and boxers. Hank frowns, wondering why his android doesn't just come if he can now. 

"Con, he said you can turn it back on right?"

The android huffs impatiently, pushing Hank back onto the couch before lifting Hank's still barely recovered hard on to just in front of his lips. He shivers at the warm air panting over his dick as Connor speaks fast and messy through ragged breaths.

"You were watching me I... I was, they were... I need you inside. Now. Please, I need you to finish with me."

He opens his mouth to reply but the words get caught in his throat as slick heat engulfs his cock, Connor taking him mercilessly up to the hilt in one go. Hank huffs out and grabs at his partner's hair as Connor swallows round him, bobbing his head hungrily on his shaft. 

" _Mph,_ Fucking hell Con..." 

His conversation with Fowler had all but left Hank with a smoldering ember of arousal but his android's quick to stoke the fire again. Sucking him down and tongue massaging the underside of his dick. It's one hell of an aggressive blowjob but it does the trick, soon enough Connor's got him filled out and throbbing.

His android's fingers are gripping into the fabric either side on him and Hank can see Connor's body tensing, moans being muffled by the girth in his android's throat. Hank groans quietly, rounding his hips up against Connor's face and his partner pushes down on him till his nose is pressed firmly to Hank's pelvis.

Without warning Connor pulls back, cock slipping from his throat with a wet suction. Hank's stomach tightens and heart thudding at his partner's flushed cheeks and the precum tainted drool down the corner of his mouth. He cups Connor's cheek, thumbing away the fluid before the android's climbing up onto his lap without a word, breathing hard. 

"Con..." 

Hank only murmurs it, hands sliding down Connor's waist to grip onto the android's as he takes a seat. His partner grabs ahold of the cushion behind Hank and his opposite shoulder dips down to line himself up, fingers carefully guiding Hank to the right spot. His cockhead meets Connor's loosened ring of muscle before his partner's lowering himself down with a needy whimper.

Hank's stomach does a weird flip when he thinks about the fact Nines' and Gavin's jizz is slicking Connor's hole as he sinks in. His asshole's like elastic, always tightening back up after but it seems having two dicks in him will do a number on his partner cause he's a still a little looser than usual. Connor soon remedies that, clenching down tight around his shaft. It makes his partner lubricate even more, dripping down Hank's junk and leaving his thighs wet.

The android shudders and wastes no time in rocking himself back onto Hank's cock. Head lolling over his shoulder with his mouth hanging open, moaning up a storm. Hank pushes himself up to meet him, hands gripped tightly above his partner's hips as presses sloppy kisses to Connor's chest. He can't help but think back to the view of his android getting fucked and Hank has such a hot image of himself buried inside Connor right now. Pink pucker spread and leaking, it makes lust course through his veins.

" _H-hank... Hank... Hank..._ "

His android's repeating it like a mantra between the cries, whimpering out his name and Hank pulls Connor roughly down to meet him. It makes his partner keen in his throat, voice already static riddled with need and his name becomes a garbled mess on the android's lips. Connor's trembling on his lap and the android's hands disappear either side of view, using the back of the couch as leverage to push himself impossibly further onto Hank's dick. 

Hank groans at the constant movements around his shaft as Connor fucks himself onto his cock with reckless abandon, chest heaving and moans glitching out into the air. He's surging himself on to finish faster, to give his partner the release he's craving and runs his hands back to greedily grope at Connor's ass, kneading them in his palm. They're so fucking plump and Hank leans against his partner to get a good handful, fingertips just skimming where he's sunk into Connor's hole.

His mind flashes back to Connor getting struck by Nines. He's never been one to get off on hurting someone but the way his partner had reacted to them had him pitching in tent in no time. Hank flinched when RK900 suddenly hit him twice for seemingly no reason, he'd been close to telling Nines to stop till he heard Connor cry out in ecstasy from it. He's held back with flogging his android but fuck, if _that_ is what it does to him, he'll put every inch of power behind it as possible to get Connor writhing like that in their own bed. 

Nothing gets him off more than Connor losing himself in pleasure and right now, he'd say his android's drowning in it. Desperately bouncing on his dick and rounding his ass down onto him as Hank can feel his balls tightening up, getting ready to add to the loads already inside his partner. His mind's still spinning to think his _boyfriend_ is going to have three different sets of jizz in him tonight. Hank doesn't know whether to be turned on or weirded out, but that's merely a passing thought as the hot tension deep inside him hits breaking point. 

Hank huffs and slides his hands up Connor's sides, fingers gripping tightly onto his skin. "Fuck... I'm there Con... Come on, with me." 

His android doesn't need to be told twice because barely a second later he's coming with sharp gasp, back arching and his asshole clamps down like a goddamn vice round Hank's dick. Connor's whole body wrecked with tremors as Hank follows suit, pulling his partner against him as he finishes inside. That tingling rush flooding through his bloodstream and Hank groans against Connor's chest, riding it for as long as he can. 

He can feel Connor's hole clenching round his shaft as he comes and it keeps going, faux muscles rippling round his cock. Hank shudders and leans back when he passes the peak of his orgasm and his partner's frozen in place, lips still parted with no sound. He winces at the tightness to his cock as it grows sensitive and Hank shifts his hips back to ease out, feeling the hot fluids drip back out. 

" _Fuck..._ " He curses under his breath, panting as Connor still doesn't move aside from light convulsions to his torso and the rapid blinking up at nothing. "...Connor?"

He doesn't answer and Hank looks down in the after haze to see the android's still fucking coming. There's spatters all across his shirt, dripping down the fabric even at his chest but semen's still slowly pumping out in a lazy drool from Connor's cockhead. Each tensing of his partner's stomach forcing another weak load from him till there's a small puddle at the bottom of Hank's shirt. 

Connor suddenly goes limp on top of him, slumping over with his head resting on Hank's shoulder. He pulls the android's hips closer to stop him sliding off and for a moment Hank almost panics till he realizes he's seen this before. Coming home to the damn android having passed out on their bed, with a ridiculous amount of jizz over their sheets that had Hank concerned for the insatiable idiot. 

Hank huffs softly, trying to bounce back from his orgasm and the shock of his partner's sudden powering down. Connor's completely slack, arms sliding off the back of the couch but Hank can still feel the whirr of machinery against his chest. He let's out a breathless chuckle and rests his head on his android's shoulder, closing his eyes to wait for him to boot back up. The afterglow would be better if Connor hadn't scared the crap out of him but it's still good and he lets himself settle into it.

He can hear Gavin say something in the background and Nines reply, Hank had forgoten for a minute that the fuckers were even there. His cheeks heat a bit to know they watched that but it's stupid considering everything Hank's seen this evening. 

After a moment to bask he carefully manourves Connor off of him, he weighs a bit but not enough for Hank to struggle as he lays his spent partner down across the couch. He looks down at his ruined shirt and shakes his head with a weak laugh, glad he often takes to wearing two of the damn things and takes the top layer off. Hank's not quite sure what to do with it so he balls the fabric up after wiping what he can from Connor then dries off his own junk and thighs. He drops it on the floor and gets up off the couch to pull his pants back up before sitting in a spot that isn't fucking wet with Connor's lubricant... and the additions to it. 

"Christ, what a fucking mess...." Hank mutters under his breath and sighs when of course Nines hears him. 

"I shall be leaving an generous tip for house keeping, you need not concern yourself about the mess Lieutenant."

He checks on Connor, still stuck in his stasis thing and Hank rests a hand on his partner's calf before looking over at them. They're both still naked and Gavin's tapping away on his phone with his head on the pillows. Nines is leaning against the headboard with his ankles crossed. 

Hank raises an eyebrow "Shall I chip in?"

"No, I requested our liasion. I take full responsibility for the expenses."

"Thanks..." Hank nods but feels a bit guilty "... are you sure though Nines? I don't mind. There's the taxi, the hotel-"

The android cuts him off with a raised hand. "I'm quite sure. I appreciate the offer Lieutenant but this was my idulgence, I don't expect _you_ to pay for it."

Hank nods and just looks over the room. It's kind of an odd moment, somehow even more than it was earlier. The constant buzz of random blowjobs and kinky shit put a sexual haze over everything and now it's mellowed out, not to mention Hank's the only one in fucking clothes at this point. 

Nines' eyes are closed, LED spinning yellow so he's doing whatever in his head and Hank looks back at Gavin again, still beyond fucking shocked that the guy's just sitting there with a goddamn purple band round his throat. He watches Reed occasionally lift up his hand to touch at it, wincing and Hank can't even fathom how the hell that manages to give Gavin half a fucking chub each time he does it. That must hurt like a son of a bitch right now. 

Hank sighs quietly, hand still rubbing across his partner's leg. He hopes Connor gets up soon, it kind of fucking sucks being here on his own... Well not on his own exactly, but Hank got kind of dragged along here and now he's stuck with Nines and Gavin. Neither of them are that bad but still, he'd rather have his partner for company. 

He looks back up at them again and his eyebrows lift to see Gavin's moved onto his back, resting his head on RK900's bare thigh with one of Reed's knees bent up and the other leg resting over, continuing with whatever on his phone. Nines looks down at the screen before pressing a lingering kiss to Reed's forehead. It's weird seeing Nines be so... Affectionate after all the Dominant shit this evening. It also makes Hank's chest ache for his own android, still unconscious beside him. He sighs and a bit of anxiety crawls in for his partner's safety. 

"Connor is quite alright Lieutenant, I suspect he overloaded his processors. He should wake soon."

Hank rolls his eyes _Does that fucking android see everything?_ Because he knows RK900 was not looking when Hank turned away. It's goddamn creepy... but, maybe he knows exactly what's up with his partner. 

He looks up and Nines has a hand in Gavin's hair. Hank asks. "How long do you think it'll be?"

The android looks at Connor, LED spinning yellow for a few moments. 

"Approximately two minutes, as I said, soon."

"Oh..." Hank didn't think it'd be that soon but a smile is spreading over his face at having his partner fully back with him. "Thanks."

Nines dips his head in acknowledgement before looking back to Gavin's phone screen. Hank vagely wonders what's on there.

The next two minutes go at a fucking snail's pace and after a few extra seconds Connor groans low in his throat and an arm moves across the cushions. Hank sighs in relief and chuckles, rubbing his android's thigh. 

"Hey Con...." Hank's chest fills with warmth to have him back, he doesn't like not being able to help him. 

His partner slowly opens his eyes, LED switching through red, yellow and blue before Connor looks at him with a smile. "Hey Hank... How long was I out?"

"Not sure, a while."

Nines voice carries over "Ten minutes give or take."

Hank glares up at the android but he's not even fucking looking. _Nosy piece of shit..._

Connor pushes himself up, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "That long? I'm sorry if I worried you Hank."

He pulls Connor over into a side hug and his partner rests his head on Hank's shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry for, just missed you..."

Connor's fingers thread through his and they spend a moment just being there, the moment they should've had after they came... Thinking of which. 

"What happened back there Con? You kept fucking coming." 

Hank can't hold back a small laugh at saying something like that, it's crazy that it'd happened at all. Connor chuckles softly and nuzzles his head against him, thumb brushing over the back of Hank's hand. 

"I _think_ what happened was that when Nines interfaced with me, it tricked my software into thinking I'd ejaculated and when I didn't it tried running the program again... And again, and again with no results. When I finally enabled it there was a backlog of commands and... I just couldn't stop. It was too much and eventually it forced me into stasis when my processors were pushed to their limit."

Hank just blinks, taking all that in. "Shit..."

Connor hums in agreement and lifts his head. "Can we go home and rest Hank? I know I was in stasis but I'm still trying to recover from that.... _attack_ on my systems. I'd like to sleep in our own bed tonight "

"Sure can Con, I'll sort us out a cab yeah?" 

Once again Nines voice perks up and Hank's a mixture of annoyed and grateful at the words. 

"I shall arrange for a taxi to take you home and of course, I'll pay."

Hank looks over "Are you sure Nines?"

The android rolls his eyes, LED flashing yellow and there's a moment of silence before it settles back to blue. 

"It's on the way, I do hope you enjoyed yourself this evening Lieutenant... And Connor?"

His partner looks up, midstep towards his clothes and turns his full attention to Nines.

"Yes?"

Nines gives Connor one of his more genuine smiles, expression softening, sincere.

"Thank you for participating in our sessions, it's truly been a pleasure and I do hope that in the near future you would consider joining us again."

Connor looks round to Hank, eyes asking for permission and Hank chuckles weakly. RK900 has a god complex alright and Christ Gavin's got some serious kinks he never could've imagined but... Hank supposes he can trust them. Connor seems to be able to get Reed to stop being an asshole by acting more Dom or whatever and Nines - as much as he's a power hungry sadist - seems have a good handle on everything that's going on and knows how to keep control... Barring the interface thing. If his partner wants to literally fuck around with them, Hank's ok with that. 

He rolls his eyes and nods with a smile at his partner. "Yeah, it's fine."

Connor lights up, cheeks warm blue and turns back to RK900. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Nines smiles back, pushing himself up off the bed to stand in front of Connor. Hank's _almost_ used to the fact they're both nude now. Of course neither of them probably care, maybe they're not even naked by android standards since their skin is still there.

"That's wonderful to hear, I look forward to it... You were a delight to have as a submissive and I'm certain Detective Reed especially enjoyed your display of dominance... Didn't you Gavin?"

Hank fights back a smirk as Gavin's face goes red and he scowls over at Nines with an overly aggressive shrug. "Whatever."

Nines huffs softly in amusement before turning back to Connor, there's a long moment of silence and all Hank has to go on is the facial expressions between the two androids. Nines lifts his eyebrows with a light smrik. Connor smiles and chuckles quietly. Nines' expression softens and Connor blushes, playing with his thumbs. RK900 inhales before turning to Hank. 

"Your Taxi will be here shortly. Thank you for your company and I'm pleased that you had a pleasant end to the evening, I'll see you and Connor tomorrow morning."

Hank groans softly at remembering he has to be up early but nods "Yeah, I mean... Tonight's been one hell of a ride but yeah, I'll admit I had some fun... Besides, not often a guy my age gets to be witness to some kinky shit like this."

Nines raises an eyebrow with a smirk "I'm happy to hear you enjoyed my scenes Lieutenant, do let me know if wish to be cuckolded again... Or participate of course."

Hank snorts but then remembers there was something, clearing his throat before asking as Connor's slipping his shoes on.

"Actually yeah, can you teach me to uh..." _Fucking Christ man just say it_ "... Show me how to... Hit Connor properly sometime?"

That has his partner's immediate attention and he looks over with a wide eyed bubbly smile, looking fucking overjoyed at the request to RK900. 

"It would be my pleasure. I'm more than happy to provide you with lessons concerning impact play... Or anything else for that matter."

Hank shuffles on his feet, feeling stupid for being embarrassed when everyone else clearly doesn't give a shit. "Thanks Nines, I appreciate it."

The android dips his head then looks off at nothing before returning his attention to Hank "Your Taxi has arrived, it's waiting by the entrance."

Hank quickly looks round, patting his pockets to make sure he has everything. He's pretty sure he does after grabbing his shirt off the floor and rolling it as tightly underneath his arm as he can. Connor slowly looks across the room, LED yellow before his cheeks flush a deeper blue. He's about to ask why before his partner picks up his buttplug from the side and Hank can't stop a snicker at Connor shuffling down the back of his pants since there's nowhere to hide the fucking thing. 

Nines offers "I can take it in my bag Connor, I promise to return it in private."

His partners cheeks go cobalt. "Actually I... I'm aware of the fact I may... Leak on the journey home, this would help prevent that from happening."

Hank shakes his head. "It'll be fine Connor, it's night. As long as we get through the lobby without that happening no one will notice."

Nines nods "I agree, I suspect you're no longer prepared at this point... It wouldn't be pleasant..." The android's devious grin returns "... Although perhaps you would enjoy that."

Hank glances between them and the look in his partner's eyes would have him guessing Connor will. He pulls in a breath and walks over to his android before holding out a hand. 

"I'll help you Connor... Just... Bend over, yeah?"

His partner smiles excitedly, breathing deep and he does just that, bracing his hands against the chest of drawers. 

"I'm ready."

Hank's sure this is gonna fucking hurt but... If Connor wants it then fuck it he's gotta try. He's seen Nines be a dick all evening and Connor didn't complain - except to use the safeword. 

His android's hole is indeed slowly leaking a mixture of jizz and lube so Hank inhales and huffs out a breath before pressing the tip to Connor's asshole. He winces, knowing it's gonna hurt like a bitch as he uses the heel of the palm to force it inside. His partner inhales sharply and ducks his head down with a groan but Hank reminds himself that Connor wants this. He relaxes his arm for a moment enough for his android to de-tense then Hank roughly shoves forward and it's lodged back home in his partner as Connor lets out a loud yelp, body jerking forward. 

Nines chuckles beside him, arms crossed. "Swift work Lieutenant, very efficient."

Hank rolls his eyes and pulls the back of Connor's jeans into place as his partner stands up, the letter 'f' hissing through his teeth before he blows out a huff of air. "Thank you..."

Hank nods, rubbing Connor's back for a few moments before he's able to leave. The taxi's not going anywhere, no driver and Hank doubts Nines would let it leave anyways. RK900 takes back the blue collar then they exchange goodbyes, even Gavin who still acts like a goddamn brat about it and then they're leaving to get in the taxi. 

Connor winces taking his seat and Hank pulls his partner over to lean into him for the ride back home, Connor napping most the way. It's been one hell of a fucking night. Hank's pretty sure he's gonna think it was all a dream when he wakes up, maybe even a fucking nightmare. He chuckles. Nah... Not a nightmare, it was bat shit crazy sure but still seriously fucking hot at times. He's glad he went and Hank's even more happy when they get home so he can settle down with his partner as they go to sleep. 

Hank never had a doubt in his mind of Connor's loyalty and even after watching him be used, degraded, hit, fucked and more... He's back in his arms and that's what counts. His pleasure hungry android may want to play around, and Hank's fine with that, because at the end of the day Connor comes back home to him. It all falls on trust, love, loyalty... And they got heaps of 'em all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of official "Superior" 
> 
> Next chapter will be a role reversal with Nines and Gavin for his birthday. Nines is no sub but figures it will be interesting to let his human take the reigns for one evening.
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Also for any of those that were curious the conversation Hank couldn't hear after Connor was overloaded was Gavin asking if Connor was actually alright and if he had fucked himself to death then Nines told him that was certainly not the case and his human needed to learn more about androids. 
> 
> Also the telepathic exchange between RK900 and RK800 was Nines informing Connor that when Gavin replies with 'whatever' it often means 'yes' for future reference in their sessions. Nines also praised Connor for far exceeding his expectations for his pain threshold and that Nines was impressed by Connor's spontaneous dominancy and Connor agreed he might be a switch.
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Thank you for kudos and especially any comments, they give me the fuel I need to keep writing < 3


	11. Annoucement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superior is turning into a series. Not a story, just annoucement

Superior is now turning into a series for those who want to bookmark/subscribe to it or anything :) 

I want to try and keep the tags tidy since there's a lot of different stuff going on (especially the thirium pump regulator business)

The new chapter is up for role reversal

also additional scenarios I've been brain storming with the help of Blahhh :

Gavin sucking Hank off  
Nines fucking Gavin in public at a festival

I'm also in the process of making notes for an actual foursome once they've had enough interactions to get past rivalry issues


End file.
